Harry Potter meet Leto Atreides
by xiudin
Summary: Leto Atreides recovers a memory life he didn't know was possible. Harry Potter communicates with his descendant.
1. Chapter 1

Leto was bored. He had been bored for a long time. Over 3000 years of boredom now, but the golden path continued, so he sighed to himself and prepared for more boredom. He began to follow the path forward again hoping for a glimmer of when his task might show signs of progress and his boredom could at last end. There were places and times he could not see approaching. He had felt a bit of something other than boredom when these blank spots first appeared. He studied the times before and after the blank spots. The path continued unchanged and the boredom returned. It seems as though his adversaries had once again created a seer in an attempt to take control, but his vision was, as always, the stronger one and nothing would change. Leto sighed again. He was almost ready to give up and admit failure. He had never felt this helpless before. He turned inward and began to trace his memories. If there was no answer in the future, perhaps there would be one in the past. He followed his past lives. Deeper and deeper he went, through lives he had seen a thousand times. There was nothing there. He had seen it all before. In his boredom he relaxed and allowed his mind to wander in a way he never had before. He continued searching past lives almost automatically and sighed to himself again. Then he saw something he had never seen before. A life that was separated from the others. How was that possible! Something new! He moved toward the life, but could not approach. A mystery! Leto sank further into his trance. He gave up all awareness of his surroundings. He allowed his excitement at something new and his fear of something old to fade into nothingness. He allowed the Catechism against fear to flow through his mind for the first time in three millennia... Fear is the mind killer. Fear is the little death. I will face my fear...

As Leto's mind calmed he ceased striving. He allowed even his inner self to cease control. He floated in nothingness. A being of nothingness with only the faintest glimmer of life. As he ceased his struggle, the memory life moved toward him, becoming larger and larger in his vision until he was swallowed.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Harry was having the worst day of his life, and that was saying something, seeing as how his life had gone so far. His name had just come out of the Goblet of Fire. He had been called a "leetle boy" by a beautiful French girl. And only one person believed him when he said he hadn't entered himself in the tournament. He was grateful that Hermione at least believed him. They had gone to the library when Harry could no longer bear the whispering in the common room.

Harry looked at his best and now only friend as she buried her head in a book. "Hermione" he said in a small quiet voice. She looked up. He could see the worry and unshed tears in her eyes. "Hermione," he said again, a bit stronger and firmer this time. "Thank you so much for believing me. I don't what I might have done without your support and friendship. I hope you will forgive me, but I need to be alone for a while. I am going to use my cloak and go somewhere where I can be by myself."

Harry stood up, moved around the table to give Hermione a hug with a tearful "I'll see you soon" whispered in her ear. He walked out of the library pulling his cloak out of his bag as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry slipped under the invisibility cloak as he left the library. He began wandering the halls aimlessly wondering where he could find some comfortable solitude. He stopped suddenly and spoke softly. "Dobby." Almost as quickly as Harry spoke his name Dobby appeared. "Harry Potter sir," Dobby questioned as he looked around the seemingly empty hall. "Sorry Dobby. I'm here." Harry spoke as he uncovered himself. "I'm looking for a place I can be alone and comfortable. Somewhere no one will find me. Do you know of such a place in the castle?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir" Dobby said white excitedly nodding. "We calls it the come and go room. Dobbly shows you." Harry followed Dobbly to an empty corridor on the seventh floor. Dobby stopped when they reached a tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls ballet. "Harry Potter must walk by three times thinking of why he wants the room, and the room will come. When Harry Potter sir is done, the room will go." Harry wondered if the elf was a bit mental, but he walked up the corridor and back thinking "I want a comfortable place to be alone." As he passed the tapestry for the third time a door appeared in the opposite wall. Harry opened the door and entered. He looked around in amazement. It was a cozy little room with a comfortable looking chair next to a fireplace. He sank into the chair. The pop and hiss of the small fire was calming. The dim lighting and subdued colors soothed his spirit. "Thank you so much Dobby. This is exactly what I needed." Harry closed his eyes and sank deeper in the chair. He heard Dobby quietly say "you are very welcome Harry Potter sir" as the elf shut the door and left Harry alone.

Harry woke up the next morning still in the chair by the fire. He felt relaxed and rested for the first time in months. I have to tell Hermione he thought. A quick shower and then I'll tell her at breakfast. Harry turned to gather up his cloak and return to the dorms when he saw a wall of the room glow faintly and a door appeared. He opened the door to a lovely bathroom with a lovely looking shower. Harry showered dressed and prepared for the day ahead. He couldn't remember ever feeling so peaceful and content.

"Dobby," Harry called as he left the room. He began walking to the great hall for breakfast when the elf appeared. "I just wanted to thank you again Dobby. Last night was wonderful. This room is wonderful. And you are a wonderful friend."

"Friend?" squeaked Dobby.

"Yes, friend. I don't have a lot of friends. Fewer than I thought actually. But you are definitely one of them."

"Harry Potter sir?," Dobby inquired. Dobby's soft tremulous voice caused Harry to stop and look at him. Dobby continued almost shyly "Dobby is happy to be a free elf Harry Potter sir, but Dobby would be much happier to be Harry Potter's elf, sir?"

"Really?" Harry asked, and Dobby nodded and answered "yes Harry Potter sir."

"Ok, if that is really what you want. How do you become my elf, Dobby?"

"Elfs is bonded through blood." Dobby said with a soft quaver in his voice, but he still conjured a silver knife and continued. "We cuts our hands sir and mingles our blood and our magic bonds us."

Wow, thought Harry as Dobby cut his hand and held out the knife. I never thought I would be doing something like this. Harry took the knife and cut his own hand then held it out and clasped Dobby's hand. A memory flashed through Harry's mind and disappeared before He understood it, but the words remained.

"Dobby the Elf, I accept you into my clan and family. You and yours are mine. Me and mine are yours to care for."

Dobby looked at Harry with wide eyes but spoke firmly and clearly. "Harry Potter sir, Dobby is yours. Dobby will care for you and yours."

Harry's body flushed with warmth and a glow of pure white enveloped him and Dobby. When the glow faded a few moments later Harry felt even better than he had a moment before, but he also was a little angry. "Dobby," he said firmly "that was not the normal bonding ritual. You will tell me what we did."

"Yes master," Dobby squeaked. "Wizards today do not like to mix blood, so oaths are spoken only. Dobby had heard of the ancient way, but Dobby knew no one who had bonded so. Please Harry Potter sir," Dobby looked up tearfully. "Dobby only wanted the bond to be special. Dobby did not mean disrespect sir."

"It's ok Dobby," Harry sighed. "Just tell me everything in the future. I don't like feeling manipulated by friends. I get enough of that from everyone else. Oh, and don't call me master. I prefer Harry, but if you are not comfortable with that you may continue to call me Harry Potter sir." Harry finished with a small smile.

Dobby smiled back at Harry. "Yes Harry Potter sir" he said. "What are your orders, Harry Potter sir?"

"For now continue your duties in the castle. We will figure out the rest as we go."

Dobby popped away to work with a huge smile on his face. Harry wiped the drying blood off his hand and smiled as he noted his hand was healed but with a small silver scar where he had cut his palm. Interesting he thought as he smiled and continued on to breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fish Speakers watched their Lord's agitation closely. Lord Leto didn't sleep, but He would sometimes go into a trance state. His breathing would grow forceful and ragged, filling the air with the pungent odor of melange. His great body would make sudden and sharp twitches. This was a bad one. The air was thickening and His body was almost violent. He must be witnessing some great evil, they thought. Whoever was causing their Lord pain would pay! The Lord Leto actually cried out, a wordless shout. Something no one had ever before witnessed. He then sunk into a still calm, his breathing quieted, and the air gradually cleared. Their Lord had gone deep this time. Vengeance would be theirs!

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Harry entered the Great Hall with a spring in his step and a small smile on his face. He saw Hermione at the breakfast table and gave her a small wave. He expected her to be alone. They usually sat by themselves at the end of the table. Today though, Neville sat next to her, talking quietly. Hermione noticed as Harry entered and responded to his wave with a smile and wave of her own. Neville gave a short wave also, but he looked nervous as Harry approached.

Neville spoke as Harry sat down. He didn't speak loudly, but he spoke clearly and strongly enough that everyone close by could hear him. "Harry, I believe you did not put your name in the Goblet. I'm sorry I haven't spoken up sooner. I was afraid of what others would think of me. You have always been a true friend to me, and I'm sorry I haven't returned the favor."

Harry froze, a piece of toast halfway to his mouth. He gave a small shake and stared at Neville, noticing Hermione's proud half-smile as he did. "Wow Neville. Thanks, you didn't have to say that but I really appreciate it." He held out his hand to Neville. "Friends," He said with a smile.

Neville shook Harry's hand with a smile, confirming the pledge with a "friends" of his own.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville finished eating while the rest of the Gryffindors tried not to get caught staring at them. Harry spoke as they made their way to potions. "Hermione, I found something wonderful last night, and I want to show it to you after potions. You're invited too, Nev. We may miss lunch, but I promise. It's totally worth it." Hermione immediately went into interrogation mode, but Harry just smiled quietly and entered the potions classroom.

Neville went to sit in his customary place. Harry grabbed Hermione's elbow and whispered to her. "I think Neville's going to be hanging out with us now. Why don't you sit with him and see if you can help him." She hesitated for a second, so Harry continued. "I know you're worried about your grade. If Neville is not salvageable, then I will sit with him from now on. But you know if anyone can help him it's you." She smiled at the complement and moved to sit next to Neville. Harry went to his usual seat and ended up alone. This didn't bother him as much as it would have the day before.

Snape was his usual nasty self. He loomed and berated wherever he could. Harry just ignored Snape and did his best. He found that doing the potion by himself forced him to focus more on the work, and his potion was better than he had achieved before. Hermione found that as long as she was firm with her directions that Neville wasn't hopeless. Their potion wasn't up to Hermione's standards, but it was much superior to anything Neville had ever managed.

Hermione pestered Harry all the way to the seventh floor, but Harry refused to say anything more that it would be worth it when they got there. Neville just followed along quietly, grateful to be included.

Harry stopped when they got to the corridor with the Barnabas tapestry. "Ok. You guys wait here a sec. I'm not sure what happens if more than one person tries to open it." He then walked up and down the corridor ignoring Hermione's queries. When the door appeared again, Harry gestured for them to come with him. "In here. I'll explain everything."

Harry waited at the door until Hermione and Neville had entered the room. It was the same room he had spent the night in, but there were now three chairs around the fireplace. "This is called the Room of Requirement, or the Come and Go Room," Harry said as he went over and sat in one of the chairs. "Dobby showed it top me last night when I asked him if he knew somewhere I could be alone. You walk by the tapestry in the corridor three times, thinking of what you want the room to be, and it appears."

"Who's Dobby?" Neville interjected, curiosity overcoming his shyness as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Dobby is my friend.' Harry answered, then intending for Dobby to answer he continued. "Dobby. Will you bring us some lunch?" Dobby popped in. "Of course Harry Potter Sir." And he popped out.

Dobby's brief appearance shocked Hermione out of her reverie. She gave a small squeak and moved to sit in the third chair. She gave another louder squeak as the chairs rearranged themselves around a small dining table and morphed into chairs more appropriate for eating. "Harry, this room is amazing! Do you think we could bring library books in here to study?" She gave out an excited squeal as a filled bookcase appeared on one of the walls. She immediately went to see what books were there. She leaned in to read the titles as she absentmindedly spoke to herself. "It is a little dim though." A reading lamp on a nice table next to a comfortable reading char appeared next to the bookcase. Hermione grabbed a book at random and sank into the chair. She was already lost in her own world even as Dobby popped back in with lunch.

Neville recognized a house elf oc course, but he had never heard of a wizard being friends with one before. He started to ask Harry about it, but Hermione had distracted him with her unusual exuberance. He stared at her fondly until Dobby popped back with the food.

Harry also smiled fondly at Hermione. When Dobby returned, Harry started to get up and go rescue his friend from her self imposed exile, but he saw Neville's expression and changed his mind. He turned to his other friend and gently said "Neville, why don't you go tell Hermione lunch is ready."

Neville turned in Hermione's direction and opened his mouth to tell her to come over. Before he could speak, Harry grabbed his arm. "Nev, I think she would like it better if you went over and spoke to her instead of yelling." Of course she would, thought Neville. And he got up and went to do just that.

He went over to Hermione, gently touched her arm, and spoke softly. "Hermione, the foods here." She looked over and a smiling Harry waved at her. She grinned and waved back. She set the book down on the table next to the lamp and went over to join her friends for lunch. Wow, she thought. That was really nice of Neville not to embarrass her the way Ron would have done.

"Neville, I would like to work with you in potions. I think you could be good at them if it weren't for Snape." Neville interrupted before Hermione could continue. "That's why you sat next to me today." A slight flush on his face showed Neville's embarrassment. Hermione's embarrassed look startled him though. "That was actually Harry's idea," she said then hurried on. "But I mean it. I think you could be good at it. We would need to practice though." She turned toward Harry and continued. "Harry, could we use this room. I mean it is kind of yours." She trailed off.

"Of course you can." Harry spoke much more confidently than he used to thought Hermione. "I could use the practice too. That is, if you two don't mind a third wheel." Hermione and Neville both looked embarrassed at his teasing, but surprisingly, neither of them denied his implied accusation.

"We should go to our afternoon class, but before we leave I want to tell you one more thing." Harry looked at his two friends. "I'm going to spend the night in here again tonight.' He saw Hermione open her mouth to object, so he hurried on before she could. Harry had learned that once Hermione had spoken on a subject she didn't like changing her mind about it. "I'm not going to spend every night her Hermione. But I can't remember ever feeling as rested and content as I did this morning. I have to try it again. I promise I won't spend too much time here, but I have to try it again. You see that don't you." Harry finished, almost pleading. Hermione closed her mouth, then opened it again. "Of course I can see that Harry. I won't say anything, just try not to get in too much trouble." She went over and gave Harry a hug. "Come on. Let's get to class."

 **Author's Note**

I am surprised and gratified at the interest this story has already generated. I have spent many hours reading and enjoying the works of others.

This is the first story I have written. The idea popped into my head and wouldn't go away. There are several scenes that I couldn't stop thinking about. I wanted to see how the characters would get to those scenes, and what would happen after they did. So, I decided I would have to write it.

I am posting this as I write, so I can't guarantee a posting schedule. I really hate incomplete stories though, so I promise I will finish it.

I am fighting getting bogged down in the details. I haven't got to the meeting between our two protagonists. I thought it would happen much quicker than it has, as it was the first scene I saw and it wouldn't leave me alone. The characters are already doing and saying things I hadn't thought of at all before I started writing. I have read authors' thoughts about characters having a life of their own, but I never really got it before.

Anyway, Harry and Leto will interact with each other. The effects of that interaction will be felt in both Harry's and Leto's lives. The story will probably focus more on the HP universe, but things will happen in both of them.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry returned to what he thought of as his room that night. He snuck in after curfew to avoid questions from his roommates. He curled up in his now favorite chair and let his mind go blank. He faded off to sleep and began to dream. Anyone who knew Harry would have been surprised at the carefree smile on his face as he dreamed. His face was relaxed, and he looked perfectly comfortable. His smile faded and his expression grew puzzled. His body tensed for a moment, then relaxed. His eyes remained closed, but he spoke aloud.

In his dream Harry was playing in his room while his mother prepared dinner in the kitchen. His father was downstairs reading the paper. It was a scene he had lifted from the Dursleys, often wishing he could have something similar for himself. Then his room door opened, and a child walked in. Harry looked up in surprise. The child was only a little smaller than Harry. He had straight black hair and green eyes. "Hi Harry," he said. "I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Harry started, then remembering his manners finished. "I mean it's nice to meet you too."

"Sorry," the child laughed. "I should have introduced myself. My name is Leto Atreides. I am one of your direct descendants. It's so wonderful to meet someone new. I forgot myself for a moment."

Leto seemed much more mature than he looked. Harry mumbled looking quite bewildered. "One of my descendants? What's going on?"

"Meditate tonight before you sleep and we'll try to have a longer conversation. I think we can be quite beneficial to each other." Leto smiled as he faded from view. Dobby's big eyes popped in front of Harry, and Harry gave a small shout.

"Dobby, don't do that!"

"Sorry, Harry Potter sir," said Dobby. "But it is time for eating. Dobby thought you would not want peoples to know you are missing."

"Thanks Dobby. You just startled me is all. Next time just shake me or something."

xxxxXXXXxxxx

The God Emperor roused. He focused on the Fish Speaker messenger and spoke, his voice surprisingly human and calm. "The Tleilaxu conspire. They will be punished. The Duncan will command."

The messenger watched as her Lord sank again into a state of tranquility then moved with all haste to her commander. Within the hour Duncan Idaho and a force of Fish Speaker soldiers would be in transit to a Tleilaxu planet. The Emperor had spoken. God's will would be done.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast. He saw Hermione and Neville sitting alone at the end of the Gryffindor table. He sighed internally, sad that nothing had changed. Well, at least Neville was with her now. He hadn't left her completely alone.

He moved toward his usual place for breakfast but slowed as he noticed people staring at him more than usual. Then he saw the badges that everyone seemed to be wearing. The badges had a message. "Support Cedric Diggory: The True Hogwarts' Champion."

Harry had unknowingly stopped next to the Slytherin table, and Draco couldn't help himself. "Potter," he called. "How do you like my badges." Draco turned so Harry could clearly see the badge pinned to his robe. "Look, There's a second message." Smirking, Draco tapped his badge, and another message appeared. "POTTER STINKS!"

Harry hung his head and began to turn to his table. He had lost his appetite, but he wasn't going flee. Then another course of action occurred to him, and he acted before thinking too much about it.

Harry turned to Draco and grabbed the badge from his chest before Draco could react. "Thanks Draco. This is a great idea." Harry pinned the badge to his robe and made sure the support Cedric message was showing. "Now I can show my support for Cedric too. This is cool. Thanks again." With that Harry turned to his spot for breakfast, appetite fully restored.

Before he could move through, Professor Snape was there, seeming to have crossed the distance from the head table almost instantaneously. "Potter," Snape growled. "What is the meaning of this disturbance?"

Harry looked at the professor. Somehow, he still had his newfound confidence. "Nothing professor. Mister Malfoy was just showing me his ingenious invention." He showed his badge proudly to Snape. "See sir, I can now show my support for Hogwarts' true champion. Look," Harry continued, tapping his badge to show the second message. "There's even a second message. You see, sir. It's very important that everyone know that smell is not coming from Draco. This way everyone will know that it is not him. Wasn't that clever?" With that Harry turned again to go eat, but Snape recovered before he could move far.

Snape spat out with a venomous glare. "That will be fifty points from Gryffindor and a weeks detention Mister Potter."

Harry turned back to his professor again, now beginning to be annoyed. "So you will show your bias and injustice to the whole world now." Harry spoke loudly, wanting the be sure everyone would hear him. Though it really wasn't necessary, as everyone in the hall was paying avid attention to this encounter. "I thought the House of Slytherin was supposed to be home to those with cunning and ambition. Instead I see nothing but a house of bullies and stupidity. Salazar would be woefully disappointed in what you have made of his house sir. However, you are my superior, and for now, I, your subject. I will accede to your unfair punishment. Be aware though sir, your actions are noted, and there will someday be an accounting."

This time Harry did not stop at Snape's sputtering or Draco's malice. Noise filled the crowded hall as everyone began talking at once. Nothing like this had been seen and any student's memory. Harry sat next to Hermione and began filling his plate.

Hermione blinked for a second than started her normal castigation. "Harry, you can't talk to a teacher like that. You will be in so much trouble."

"Hermione," Harry began sharper than he intended, so he moderated his tone. "Did I say anything untrue? Did I raise my voice, or speak in a disrespectful manner? My word were harsh, but they were truth. I have decided to no longer be as meek and accepting of wrongdoing as I once was."

"By the way," Harry continued changing the subject. "You and Neville should get badges." He flashed her his Potter stinks badge and changed it back to support Cedric with a smile. "They are pretty cool."

Neville chuckled, and Hermione shook her head ruefully, a smile on her face though let Harry know that she still liked him. Harry was once again interrupted before he could eat, through this time it was the headmaster. "Harry, would you please come to my office?" Dumbledore spoke kindly but firmly.

"May I eat first, Headmaster?" Harry asked politely.

"Now Harry." The headmaster was gentle but firm in his insistence.

"Fine," Harry sighed. "Dobby." He called, and at the elf's appearance Harry continued. "Would you please save my breakfast. The headmaster demands my attendance, but I am still hungry. If you would save it for me, I'll wait when we are finished." "Of course Harry Potter sir. Dobby will save your food in the kitchen Harry Potter sir." As he finished Dobby and Harry's plate of food disappeared before Harry could utter a thank you. Harry stood and motioned to the headmaster. "After you sir."

Harry smiled when he saw the Weasley twins giving him a thumbs up as he followed the headmaster out of the hall. Then he frowned when he noticed that Snape was gone, but McGonagall remained at the table. Not again, Harry thought. Another meeting being dissected by a man who hates me. He remembered his resolution to no longer meeky accept the injustices of his like and stopped in front of Professor McGonagall. "Professor," Harry spoke clearly, but softly enough to not be overheard. "Why is Professor Snape always in the meetings I have with the headmaster. He clearly hates me. And aren't you my Head of House. Isn't it your responsibility to govern my behavior and to see to my health and wellbeing? Are you going to do your duty, or continue to allow it to be abrogated to my detriment?"

Harry didn't wait for her to respond. He continued to follow after the headmaster. But he did note the woman's flinch as the import of his words struck her. Then he smiled to himself when he noticed her rise from her seat and trail after them. This might not be such a bad meeting after all.

Professor Dumbledore was forced to slow his pace to Keep Harry in sight. The boy was changing. He would have to learn why. Even with these thoughts Albus was surprised to see Professor McGonagall arrive at his office entrance with the boy.

"Minerva, I'm sorry you have been inconvenienced, but I wished to speak with Harry alone."

Minerva responded before Harry could, which made Harry smile even more. His words really had affected her. "So Severus isn't waiting in your office, Albus." She frowned as she spoke and continued over the headmasters attempt to respond. "No Albus. Harry is right. I have allowed you and Severus to usurp my authority in matters such as this. I have been negligent in my duty. That ends today. If you wish to speak to Harry alone, that is your prerogative. But Severus has no responsibility or authority here. If he is to be present, than I will be there as well."

"Well then, shall we go up." Albus sat behind his desk. Snape was indeed already waiting, standing against the far wall. Harry and Minerva took their seats across the desk from Albus. "Lemon drop." The headmaster opened with his customary bonhomie. After Harry and Minerva politely declined, Albus continued. "Harry, my boy. Are you alright? Is there something happening you need to share with us?"

Harry thought for a moment before responding. "I'm fine sir. Everything is fine. I have decided to no longer meekly accept the injustices in my life."

"Arrogant brat." Snape interrupted before Harry could continue. "just like your father."

"Severus," the headmaster rebuked. "Calm yourself. I will handle this." Albus turned back to Harry. "Harry, your attitude is commendable, but you cannot speak disrespectfully to your teachers."

Harry responded calmly. "Headmaster, every word I spoke in the hall was true. I did not raise my voice or speak in a disrespectful manner. Are saying that I am not allowed to voice an opinion that runs counter to one of my professor's opinions? Are you asking me to continue quietly accepting abuse and harassment from a member of your staff?"

"Insolent brat!" Snape seemingly could not contain himself.

"Severus!" Albus snapped, this time a bit of anger in his voice. "You are here as a courtesy, as you were involved in the incident. If you cannot behave, you will be asked to leave."

Snape sunk back against the wall, silently fuming.

Albus turned and spoke, his tone once again gentle. "Harry, you did not show proper respect to your teacher, and you show no remorse. Your punishment will have to stand." He finished sadly.

Harry thought for a moment before answering. "Headmaster, I am more intelligent that you believe. I know that you arranged for me to be placed at the Dursleys with full knowledge of the type of people that they are. They taught me to hide myself and meekly accept my punishments, whether deserved or not. If I resisted, the punishments would only be worse. Professor Snape has continued that abuse from the moment he met me." Harry continued firmly, not allowing interruptions. "In my first year, you brought a powerful artifact to this school to protect it. You obviously knew that this object would attract danger, yet you brought it to a school. In my second year you allowed a monster to terrorize the school, and it was only through lucky coincidence that no student died. You have failed me as a guardian and you have failed this school as headmaster. I'm sure there were extenuating circumstances. But those circumstances do not change the facts of your failure. As I said to Mister Snape, I will no longer call him professor as I do not feel he deserves the respect of that title. As I said to Mister Snape in the Great Hall, you are my superior in this circumstance, so I will accept your unjust punishments. Though, I will no longer do so without question. Your actions are being noted, and you will one day be held to account. Now if you will excuse me, I will need to hurry to finish my breakfast and not be late to class."

Harry left the office while the others sat in stunned silence. As he made his way down the stairs he heard McGonagall and Snape start yelling at Albus. Good, Harry thought. They will keep him busy for awhile. Maybe I can have a peaceful rest of the day. I wonder if I will dream of Leto again tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry did have a relatively peaceful day. He spent the morning in classes where nothing unusual happened. He still caught people looking at him when they thought he wouldn't notice, but they seemed to be more curious and less hostile now. Hermione and Neville even managed to get badges after they saw Harry was still proudly wearing the one he had taken from Malfoy. The three friends had an afternoon free of class, so after lunch they made their way to their new hangout. This time they asked for a place to study potions. It was perfect. The room consisted of a lab, a small library, and a nice study nook. There were three stations in the lab, complete with cauldrons and burners. A storage cabinet stood on one side, filled with commonly used ingredients. They found books ranging from simple recipes to comprehensive ingredient lists and reaction tables. Harry and Neville were cautious, but soon found that studying and making potions was far less dreary than Snape had made it. They even began to enjoy the process by the time evening rolled around. Hermione was so excited she forgot about the two boys, and everything else. She spent most of the afternoon buried in various books. The boys had to practically drag her away to dinner.

"I can't wait to get back there." Hermione spoke excitedly, barely bothering to chew. Lavender and Parvati stopped eating and stared at Hermione in stunned curiosity. Katie, Angelina, and Alicia turned when Lavender dropped her fork. "Ron," Lavender growled. "Why do you look like Hermione?" Parvati smirked and joined in. "Yeah Ron, you know we can't stand your table manners. Why don't you go back where you belong and stop trying to prank us." The Gryffindor chasers cackled wickedly. Hermione blushed a deep red. She gave a great swallow to clear her mouth. This caused the table to roar with laughter. "Oh Merlin," exclaimed Angelina. "That was exactly like Ron."

Hermione blushed even redder, and apologized. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that." She looked mortified, then rushed to explain. "We found some potion books with ingredient lists and reaction tables. I'm just so excited to learn this stuff. Snape never told us any of this, and it makes potions so much more sensible."

"it's ok Hermione." Parvati spoke up as the table recovered. "We love the new you." Lavender jumped in, addressing Hermione and the two boys sitting next to her. "We really do Hermione. And we're sorry for the way we acted to all three of you over the last few days." Alicia spoke up before any of the three could respond. "We are too. We know you didn't put your name in the goblet Harry. We're sorry we didn't speak up in your defense."

Harry looked at them and felt they were being sincere. He also noticed none of them were wearing the support Cedric badges. "I was really hurt at first." Harry admitted calmly. The group was stunned at his admission. Harry never admitted anything like that. "I know things are weird, and it really makes me feel better to hear your apologies. So, thanks, and hopefully we can get back to normal." Harry stood up to leave the table, but the rest were still a bit stunned at his openness. "Well," Harry drawled as he left. "I've got detention. So, I'll see you all later." He did overhear Katie as walked away, and so he left the hall with a light blush on his face.

"You know Harry has always been like a scrawny little brother. Annoying but cute. He's really coming into his own now, isn't he. He's gonna be quite dreamy."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harry spent the next few hours scrubbing cauldrons and ignoring his obnoxious professor. Snape's attitude wasn't helped when Harry continued to call him Mister Snape or sir. But, as Harry did so respectfully, there was little Snape could do without further aggravating Dumbledore. Accustomed as he was to mindless drudgery, Harry was able to ponder his new confidence and his desire to dream more of Leto. After two frustrating hours, Snape told Harry to leave. How had the boy managed to ignore him like that? Snape went to his office and grabbed the firewhiskey. He didn't normally drink much, but he had been looking forward to relieving some of his tension by harassing the boy. He would have to do better tomorrow. The boy would crack. He couldn't have changed that much.

Harry returned to Gryffindor common room and started working on his homework. Hermione gave him a hug and wished him good night. She seemed to approve of his diligence. Neville wished him good night when Hermione did, but he didn't bother with the hug. The other members of Gryffindor trickled off to the dorms as Harry worked. Most of them ignored Harry, but they ignored him in the way they had before the tournament debacle. Harry paused his homework for a moment and thought about that. He had ignored them first hadn't he. He hadn't tried to make any friends outside of Ron and Hermione. He might have to do something about that.

Only Ron, Seamus, and Dean seemed to still be angry with him. They had claimed a corner of the common room for themselves. Harry noticed Ron's face darken when Hermione had hugged him. It was the three chasers who caused Ron to lose control though. The three girls, along with Fred and George, entered the room after Hermione had left. "Yo, Harry." Angelina called out when they noticed Harry. "We were just talking. We should play some pickup quidditch. We got almost a whole team here. You in?"

"That's a great idea. Of course I'm in." Harry looked up from his work with a big grin. "I gotta finish this tonight though. Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

"As you command, oh great seeker." George began. Fred finished. "Our obedience knows no bounds". With a bow to Harry and a flourish to the girls the twins went upstairs to their dorm. The girls giggled and moved to their own dorms. Katie stopped at the base of the stairs "See you at breakfast Harry." She gave a little wave and followed the other two up the stairs. "Did you see Harry blush?" Alicia grabbed Katie's arm. "I think he might like you too Kates."

"Is there anything he doesn't get!" Ron exploded. He, Dean, and Seamus were the only ones left in the common room apart from Harry. "The tournament, the fame, quidditch, and now girls." Ron was off on an epic rant. Dean and Seamus didn't say much, but they didn't stop Ron either.

Harry gave up and went to bed without quite finishing. Neville was already asleep, so He quietly went about his normal preparations for bed, and laid down to sleep. He remembered that Leto had said to meditate. Harry had know idea how to do that, but he tried anyway. He closed his eyes and tried to think of nothing. He laid there concentrating on nothing until his thoughts were interrupted by the three gits entering the dorm. They were still complaining. Not just about Harry now, but about how the teachers, prefects, and life in general were all against them. And Harry got all the breaks. Harry tried to ignore them without much success. Eventually they quieted and now Harry only had to ignore the breathing and light snoring.

Two nights of peace and he had forgotten how annoying a dorm could be. Harry sighed to himself, and tried meditating again. He tried to focus on nothingness. He was too tired to concentrate now though, so he just let his mind wander. The room faded. Harry couldn't decide which girl was more intriguing. Hermione or Katie. Alicia and Angelina were nice, but they were with the twins. Lavender and Parvati were pretty, and they had been nice tonight, They were pretty girls in the other houses too. Fleur was a little mean, but she was spectacular. The brightest flower from the bevy of French beauties. Harry's body relaxed and his breathing slowed. He was moments from slumber when Leto appeared.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The young man appeared just as he had before. Slight of stature, but not soft. Straight black hair. Green eyes. "Ahh, Harry. Good, I caught you at the perfect time. You are not quite asleep. This may make you a bit tired tomorrow, but we will have much more time to talk tonight."

"who are you? What's going on? You said you were my descendant. Are we family?" Harry spoke in a rush, finishing hopefully.

"Yes, that would be important to you." Leto smiled kindly at him. "Yes, Harry. We are family. Many, many, many generations lie between us, but we are family.' Leto finished warmly then pause a moment. "When you speak your body speaks aloud. If any were awake to hear, they would hear your side of our conversation. Just think to me. To me, it will appear as if you are speaking, but no one will overhear us."

"LIKE THIS?" Harry and Leto winced at the volume. Harry stopped, looking mortified. "Your doing fine." Leto comforted and encouraged. "That was entirely in our minds, just not so loud next time." Leto gave Harry a big grin. "It really is wonderful to meet you Harry. I know you have a lot of questions, but I think I can answer most of them with a story. If you don't mind. I'll tell you the tale of my father, and you hold your questions until the end?"

"Umm, ok." Harry thought tentatively. "I'm ready." He finished with confidence and curiosity.

"Excellent. As you may be noticing, thinking to each other conveys emotions as well as words." Leto answered him with affection and approval. "We have plenty of time, but not an unlimited amount, so let us begin."

"Some time in your future, humans will develop technology that allows them to travel faster than the speed of light. The value of being able to travel so quickly was limited though. When you are traveling faster than light, you can't see what star, planet, moon, or asteroid might be in your path. It was a very expensive and risky process to use this ability." Leto paused to note the understanding on Harry's face.

"Then they found the planet Arrakis, more commonly known as Dune. Dune had the requisite temperature range and atmosphere to support human life, but the planet was entirely desert. There was no surface water anywhere. They were ready to ignore the planet for more promising prospects, but they noticed an anomaly. The probes they sent to the surface were being destroyed shortly after landing. They surveilled one landing, and saw the probe being devoured by a giant worm rising up from the sand underneath. They noticed a dark patch of sand near the landing so they designed a quick strike probe to sample the dark patch without being destroyed. What they retrieved was a spice we call melange."

"Melange became the most important substance in the universe. It was found to keep humans healthy, giving them much longer life-spans. It was discovered that in a select few, melange unlocked a special ability, It allowed those few to see the future. This prescience was limited, but it was robust enough that these special individuals could predict a safe path for faster than light travel. The galaxy was now open for colonization. Humans spread to all habitable nearby planets. The melange resisted all attempts to analyze it. We were unable to reproduce it in our labs. We could obtain it only from the source. Our civilization was built on a rare limited substance. The stress made our civilization fragile and brittle. My father was born when our civilization was at a breaking point."

"A society of women found another property of melange. They could use it in a ritual that allowed them to unlock their ancestral memories. They became known as the Bene Gesserit. They could not find a male who could undergo the ritual without dying. And the women could only unlock the memories of their female ancestors. They theorized that if they could find a male capable of surviving the ritual he would not only be able to access male memories. He would also have power to guide civilization in the manner they deemed necessary. When they were unable to find such a person, they began a breeding program to create one. Their breeding program was more than a thousand years old when my father was born."

"I was named for my grandfather, Duke Leto Atreides I. My father was his only child. Duke Leto ruled a planet called Caladan. Caladan was a paradise planet. Mostly water, with a good temperature range and large enough landmass, Caladan was perfect for human colonization. It wasn't a rich planet, but it produced luxury seafoods and pearls that could be found nowhere else in empire. Duke Leto named his son Paul. Paul's mother was a Bene Gesserit called the Lady Jessica. She was the Duke Leto's bound concubine. She was not his wife, but she loved him, and he loved her. She had been ordered by her sisterhood to give birth to a daughter. The Bene gesserit thought they were very close to achieving their goal. They felt that Jessica's daughter would birth the male that they desired. Jessica disobeyed her sisterhood because she loved my grandfather. Her disobedience didn't seem like a big thing, but the consequences would be enormous. They would shake the foundation of the empire and nearly cause the end of our civilization."

Leto paused. Harry looked alert and attentive. Harry found that he was not only receiving words and emotions, but what felt like visions correlating to the story as well. Leto continued.

"The Atreides had a long standing blood feud with House Harkonnen. It is similar, Harry, to your interactions with the Malfoys. It had been going on for generations though. The Baron Harkonnen was responsible for the planet Arrakis. The only limit on his activity was that the spice must flow. The rulers, the elite societies, and especially the Space Guild must get their expected allotments. The Baron decided to use his wealth and power to destroy the Atreides. The Baron arrange for fiefdom of Arrakis to be given to the Duke Leto. The Baron planned to use the confusion and disruption the move would cause. When Duke Leto had moved his forces and was settling in on Dune, the Baron struck. He killed Duke Leto and many of the Duke's men. My father and grandmother escaped to the desert. They found sanctuary with the tribes collectively known as the Fremen. There was very little civilization on Dune. There were just a few great cities and surrounding enclaves. The Harkonnens and people of the cities thought the Fremen little more than destitute barbarians. The Fremen actually were the most powerful force on the planet. They had in a fashion tamed the great worms."

Harry gasped at the vision of these crazy men summoning and riding the gigantic creature. Leto looked amused and affectionate. "It is a wondrous sight, is it not?"

"Paul and Jessica found a home among the Fremen. Jessica underwent the ritual that unlocked her memories. Paul fell in love with a girl, my mother, Chani." Leto spoke with fondness and quiet sorrow. "The Harkonnens and the empire were still out there though. Still searching for Paul. Still wanting the end of House Atreides." Leto was now intense and deadly. "My father trained the Fremen. The planned the conquest of Arrakis, and then the empire. The stress tore at my father. He decided on a great gamble. He drank the water of life, the spice essence that unlocked memories. Every male that had tried it before had died. But my father had an abundance of pride." Leto shown with pride and satisfaction. "He had an abundance of will and determination as well. He lived where so many had died. He succeeded where so many had failed. Paul unlocked his memories, the male as well as the female. He also unlocked visions of the future. His visions were no mere glimpses, used for guiding a spacing heighliner. Mt father plotted the future an empire. He plotted the destruction of his enemies and revenge for his father. He plotted and he succeeded." Leto still spoke with pride, but that pride was tempered with great sorrow.

Harry's eyes were glistening with tears as well now. Leto solemnly continued. "My father conquered the Empire, but the cost, oh the cost! My older brother was killed. My mother died giving birth to me and my twin sister. The Fremen ferocity was unleashed. Billions died in the name of Atreides rule. The destruction and loss broke my father's spirit. He went alone to the desert, blinded by grief, determined to die." Leto shared a moment of grief with Harry.

"As a consequence of my father's awakening, my mother's sacrifice, and the rich spice diet of Arrakis, my sister and I were born with our memories already awakened. While still in the womb we had the memories of thousands of years and untold millions of lives. We almost lost each other in insanity. We did lose our Aunt, my father's young sister. Alia could not hold onto herself. In the end she managed to kill herself before becoming a monster." Pride and grief were shared again. "With my sister, Ghanima, I managed to maintain control. Neither of us would have survived without the other. She's been gone for more than three thousand years now, but I still miss her." Sorrow tempered with joy and love this time. "I merged myself with the great worms of Arrakis." Harry gasped at the vision of Leto's true form. The patience and love it had taken to do something on that scale were astounding. Harry doubted that he could have given that much. Leto spoke with assurance. "I believe you would be, and are capable of the sacrifice Harry. That is why I have spoken to you. In all the memories I have and lives I have lived I thought I was unique. My father couldn't do it. Ghanima may have been able to, but she didn't believe she could. Then I found you. We are kindred spirits Harry, more than mere family. We are willing to do what is right. We are willing to pay the price. You are facing a terrible foe bent on the destruction of your world. You are young and untrained, but you fight with your entire being. I am proud of you Harry." With the accompanying emotions Harry could tell it was true.

"Our time tonight is coming to an end Harry, so let me finish quickly. I awakened not only with memories, but with my father's visions as well. I chose this path. I chose to be a monster. I did so to ensure the survival of humanity. Remember when you are faced with terrible choices, that you have the power to make the necessary sacrifices. Becoming a monster is not the worst thing in the universe." Leto finished with affection and smiled at Harry. "We only have a few moments left, so ask your most pressing questions."

"I can only think Why?" Harry said. "Why me? I mean you kind of answered that one, but I've been behaving and speaking and thinking differently the last few days. So, why me? What's happening?" Harry shared confusion and trepidation, but a small bit of pride too.

"Ahh," Leto said. "I chose you because I sensed your compassion and determination. I have lived for over three thousand years now. I was lonely. I have seen the memories of millions of my ancestors. I have seen an almost uncountable number of human lives pass by in the empire which I rule. You are the first person I have known since my sister passed with whom I feel this sense of kinship. You have the ability to understand me, so I spoke to you. I have never communicated with a memory before. This communication has surprised me. Surprise is always a wonderful thing to me. I am gratified when my enemies manage a surprise. I am ecstatic with the pleasant surprise that is my ancestor. I remember your life Harry, up to the moment we first spoke. Usually, I remember a life up to the moment of the conception of the next in the chain. But since I have spoken to you, I am no longer remembering you. This gives me a chance for a new friend. For you, I believe it has begun a partial flow the other direction. I believe you are receiving my memories. Maybe not as complete memories, but as unconscious experiences. Your instincts and emotions are adapting to millions of lives. Millions of choices and consequences."

"You will be waking up soon. Meditate again tonight, and we will address any further questions you may have. I believe we will eventually be able to speak without being asleep. Yes," Leto responded to Harry's burst of puzzlement. "I am sleeping, or at least what passes as sleep for me, as well. I'll see you tonight Harry." Leto finished with affection and pride.

"Until tonight." Harry responded with his own burst of affection. His family may be unorthodox, but family they were. He couldn't wait to tell Sirius.


	6. Chapter 6

Susannah fingered through the reports of the Tleilaxu punsihment. She knew what they contained. She didn't need to read them again, but holding them occupied her hands while she pondered other things. Susannah remembered her early years. She had been raised to revere and serve the God Emperor, and she had always done so. She hadn't felt the affection that the others seemed to feel, but she had been efficient, determined, and ruthless in her obedience. She had risen to command the Fish Speakers. And now, another Duncan was gone. Another skirmish protecting the Empire. Another day of counting loss and gain. What was it all for? What was her purpose? What was her Lord's purpose? Sometimes, her Lord seemed omniscient. He knew every detail, often before it even happened. Other times, he seemed to know nothing. Was He testing her, ..testing them? What did He want from them, ..from her? Her Lord would awaken soon. She hoped and sighed. Maybe being in his presence again would help her with her doubts.

Leto felt his body give a great shiver as he returned to consciousness. It was like stretching still dormant muscles after a long sleep. Leto enjoyed the feeling, a reminder of his lost humanity. Then in a moment of impetuousness, Leto grinned and gave a big yawn. Of course, given the current state of Leto's body, his yawn was much more impressive than a simply stretching the muscles of the jaw and exhaling. The inner fires of his worm body were stoked. There was a great rush of air into his body as his worm mouth opened and he inhaled deeply. He held the breath for a moment, reveling in the taut feeling of expectation this produced. Then He let it out in a great rush. The Royal Chamber filled with the acrid smell of burnt melange. Leto turned to face the Fish Speaker guards, still grinning fiercely. "Ahh, my lovelies. Your presence is delicious. Send for Moneo. I will speak with him when Susannah and I are finished. And inform Ambassador Malky that I will speak with him after Moneo."

Susannah paused her rush as she saw her guards leaving the Royal Chamber. They were grinning and laughing with each other as they went about their assignments. They noticed their commander and immediately halted, coming to attention. They had difficulty suppressing their smiles though. "What is the meaning of this frivolity?" Susannah aked peremptorily. "Another grin broke out as one of the guards answered her. "God is happy. He called us lovelies and said our presence was delicious. Then He asked to see Moneo and then Malky after you are finished. I'm sorry Commander. I just can't stop smiling. I've never seen or heard of God being happy before."

"Very well. Carry on." Susannah commanded and hurried to see her Lord. She wanted to meet this happy God.

Leto saw his Commander enter the chamber. Susannah was usually serene and confident in everything she did. Her demeanor today spoke of turmoil and doubt.

"It is marvelous to see you today Susannah." He saw her face flush with the unexpected affection in his tone. He saw her turmoil dissipate and determination take its place. She moved forward, her stride filled with duty, her hands readying the reports she would give.

Leto spoke before she could begin her report. "I am honored at your service Susannah. You help soothe the burdens of my soul."

"My Lord..." Words failed as Susannah trailed off. She stood stunned. Her Lord was happy today.

At ease Commander." Leto spoke gently, but firmly, giving Susannah something familiar to latch on to. "Report."

Susannah took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders, and stood at attention. "Lord, The Tleilaxu were punished as You commanded. Sadly, the Duncan was lost. The Duncan replacements were lost as well. The Tleilaxu claim it was a terrible accident, but I believe it was retaliation."

"Yes, the Dirty Tleilaxu struggle to accept their place." Leto's happy expression faded, replaced with a small frown. "Another life given for the Atreides, Duncan." He almost whispered. "Would that I could give water to the dead." Leto paused a moment then pronounced. "Their plots all turn to my design. I will remind Malky of this later. We will remind the Dirty Tleilaxu of their place. They will provide us a new Duncan with the proper modifications."

Leto and Susannah went over the condition of His empire and detailing the plans He felt necessary at the moment. He dismissed her asking her to send in Moneo. Then He spoke the words she would remember forever. "It truly is a blessing to have one such as you in my service, Susannah. I believe it may be safe to open your heart now. We are creating a better future." Susannah smiled as she returned to her office. Her Lord's happiness must be contagious she thought.

Moneo was shocked at the laughter and smiles of the Fish Speakers. He was even more shocked when a beaming Susannah passed him on her way out of the chamber. She waved at him and gave a saucy wink. "We should get dinner later Moneo. I don't feel like dining alone tonight." Did her hips sway as she walked away from him? Certainly not, he thought. The Commander did not behave that way. Unless... Had an enemy somehow drugged the Lord's chambers? Moneo halted in the doorway. He turned to order an emergency purge, but his Lord's voice stopped him. Was Leto affected? He sounded happy, but Leto did not get happy. Moneo again turned to signal an emergency, but Leto again called him before he could. "Everything is fine Moneo. Come in. We have important matters to discuss." Moneo found himself obeying before he could stop himself. He tested the air as he went, but found no signs of contamination. Maybe Leto really was happy, Moneo thought as he stopped in his usual place.

Moneo examined Leto closely for signs of the Worm. He knew that emotions could bring forth the creature, and the creature would kill with no remorse and no warning. Leto's hands were steady though, and his eyes were clear. Of course, Moneo had never seen him happy before. If happiness did sedate the worm as it seemed to, Moneo would have to find a way to make his Lord happy more often.

"Hello Moneo," Leto began softly. "How is your daughter?"

Moneo froze for an instant, revealing his trepidation. "Siona is fine, My Lord. Thank you for asking."

"And her plans to steal my journals?"

"Her plans proceed My Lord. Must we allow her to continue?"

"Yes Moneo. It is necessary that she obtain the journals. And she must do so in a way she perceives as being against our will. She must be tempered as well by the loss of her companions in an operation for which she holds responsibility."

"Yes Lord." Moneo allowed his regret to show in his acceptance.

"I believe a small change will be helpful though." Leto smiled.

"A change my Lord?" Moneo allowed hope to enter his voice, and surprise showed on his face.

"Siona must believe she has lost her companions, but her companions may prove helpful to her later on. Such loyalty should be rewarded. Her companions will be lost to her when they retrieve my diaries. Siona's heart must be heavy with grief and doubt when we begin our trek in the desert. Her companions need not be killed, though. They may be held until their release will not endanger our Path."

Moneo felt hope for his daughter's future. He had despaired that Siona could be saved. The histories showed that many had not passed their trials. Moneo had thought that Siona would be one who failed. He smiled as he replied. "I will see to the arrangements personally, Lord."

They talked a little more, but Moneo was not as focused as usual. Leto smirked internally and allowed Moneo to depart. "Moneo," Leto called teasingly as Moneo exoted. "Enjoy your dinner." Moneo stopped for a moment, stunned as much by his Lord's tone as by the words themselves. Then he smirked and called over his shoulder. "I will my Lord." Dinner with Susannah did seem a good idea after all, he thought.

Leto pondered as he waited for his guards to bring Malky. He had been unusually happy since meeting Harry. Unusually, Hah. He hadn't felt like this since he and Ghanima were children. He had been lonely for so long, he thought, that it had become his normal state of being. And that loneliness had been affecting his empire, and his Golden Path. Thankfully, he had found Harry. His empire would shatter properly now. And his Golden Path would be stronger than ever.

Leto could see Malky's confusion as he entered the chamber. Hmmm, jolly or angry, which would generate the desired response in the ambassador. Harsh words spoken happily. "The Tleilaxu plotted against me. They were punished. They resisted their punishment. Their plots have been, are being, and always will be turned to my advantage." Leto looked up as he spoke. A smile on his face, lost in thought. Then he turned to Malky and his expression grew stern. "Ambassador, what are the Ixians plotting? How much punishment must your people endure to turn their plots to my purpose?"

Malky answered smoothly. "Ix serves my Lord's purposes. The Path continues, yes?"

"Ahh, Malky. Slippery as ever my friend. Ix's collaboration with the Tleilaxu has not gone unnoticed. Inform your masters that I am aware of their schemes, and I approve. Tell them they may involve the Spacing Guild with my blessing. A machine to pilot a heighliner would be something amazing. Tell them to maintain their secrecy. I will be most displeased if this effort becomes common knowledge." Leto finished angrily. "I would hate for you to get caught in the necessary violence if that were to happen."

"Of course, Lord. I warned them they could not hide from you."

The unpleasantness taken care of, Leto enjoyed a pleasant conversation with the only currently living person he could remotely consider a friend. Malky was surprised at the softening of Leto's emotions. His niece would be most effective with this new Leto, he thought after their conversation concluded.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Harry woke up early the next morning. Still a little tired, but eager to begin the new day, Harry dressed and prepared for breakfast without waking his roommates.

He rubbed his Support Cedric badge with the edge of his robe, and smiled as he entered the Great Hall. He noticed a couple girls sitting together at the Hufflepuff table. They were glaring at him as he walked across the hall. He thought he recognized them from some of his classes. They must be in his year, but he could not remember their names. Well, he thought, time to make some new friends. He grinned and changed direction. He walked up to the table and sat across from the two girls.

"Good morning ladies." Harry said with a smile and a wink as he began loading a breakfast plate. "Come here often?"

One of the girls, quite pretty thought Harry, with her dark black hair and ice blue eyes, turned an icy gaze on him, but the blonde smiled for a moment before copying her friend. "Potter." The black haired hissed. "What do you think you are doing? This is not your table."

"Oh, you know my name." Harry looked pleased and his smile widened. "But where are my manners? We haven't been properly introduced." With that Harry stood and gave a small bow. "My name is Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily." Harry paused and waited for the girls to respond. He kept his attention on the two girls even while the hall grew silent and he could sense the building tension as everyone focused on them.

The girls remained seated for a moment, then the blonde stood and manners forced her friend to do likewise. The blonde held out her hand. "Hannah Marie Abbott, daughter of Henry and Anne. Pleased to make your acquaintance Mister Potter."

"Charmed," Harry murmured as he brushed his lips across the back of Hannah's outstretched hand, looking into her hazel eyes as he did. A slight blush in her cheeks belied the stern expression she held.

"Megan Jones, daughter of Richard and Elizabeth." The blue eyes were icy cold and her porcelain skin contained no hint of blush. Megan had stood and extended her hand as was proper though, so Harry took it and kissed it as he had Hannah's. "Enchanted." Harry focused intently on her eyes and was rewarded with a slight dilation of her pupils. Good, he thought, she does not completely hate me.

"Shall we resume our breakfast ladies." Harry waited for the girls to sit and began to sit himself when a hated voice interrupted him.

"Potter, cease bothering your fellow students and return to your table at once." Harry turned to the author of hate filled voice. "Good morning Mister Snape.' Respect evident everywhere but his eyes, Harry continued. "I noticed these two lovely ladies sitting alone when I entered for breakfast, and such beauty demanded tribute. I did my best sir, but alas, I am a poor substitute for a proper gentleman."

Harry noted that both girls were blushing now, their expressions had softened. Ahh, thought Harry, flattery and a common enemy will get you everywhere. He turned to the girls, speaking before Snape could interrupt. "I am sorry if I have bothered you ladies. Such would never be my intent." He turned back to Snape. "I am unaware that I had violated any rules, sir. If I have done so, you have my abject apologies. I bow to the voice of authority." He turned back to the girls. "Ladies, perhaps we can continue our conversation at a later time." He suited his words to Snape with a bow to the girls, then turned and moved to the Gryffindor table.

As he walked Harry noted a group of Hufflepuff girls descend on the two he had just left. He smiled stopped by Hermione and Neville, sitting in their normal spot at the table. "Good morning Hermione, Neville. I'll talk to you in a bit. I promised the quidditch team a meeting this morning." Neville nodded at him as he passed by. "Okay, Harry." He said pleasantly. Hermione restrained herself from grabbing him and demanding answers, but he could tell the stress of her restraint left her unable to speak.

Harry moved up the table and sat with the chasers and the twins. He noticed that they were all wearing badges now, but theirs were different than his. The new badges still read Support Cedric Diggory, but they left off the True Hogwarts Champion line. "You like them Harry." George said noticing the direction of Harry's gaze. "We helped Hermione make them." Fred chimed in. George chimed in, the twins getting into a rhythm. "She changed the secondary message too." Both twins tapped their badges. "Gryffindors for Hogwarts." The twins spoke in harmony, their badges reading the same and flashing in red and gold.

"Shut it you two." Angelina growled. "Harry's here to talk about quidditch." Alicia spoke excitedly over the top of Angelina. "They charmed them to whatever house matches the person wearing them. We're going to hand them out to everyone."

"That's brilliant. I'll have to get Hermione to fix mine before class. You guys are the best." Harry grinned happily. "Angelina's right though. Quidditch!"

"Right. Let's play some quidditch." Katie spoke eagerly. Harry's always happier when he's flying, she thought. Then thought again. Damn, I really am starting to like him. Harry smiled at her, and her pulse jumped. Ok girl, get it together. I'm gonna have to do something about this. He was always kind of cute, but he seemed too young for me. I guess it's this new attitude he's showing lately.

"Some pick up Quidditch would be great." Harry said, distracting Katie from her musing. "But I was thinking we could get the other houses and schools involved and set up our own tournament." He trailed off at the dumbfounded looks he was getting. "Unless you guys think that's too much."

"That's a great idea Harry." Katie spoke up wanting to show her support. "We just didn't think of anything that grand."

"Yeah," the others chimed in. "Something like that would be awesome, but how would we manage it."

"We should set up a meeting. You guys okay talking to Cedric and Roger? Maybe get one or both of them to talk to Montague.' Harry grimaced. "We have to at least invite the Slytherins or the professors will shoot us down. I'll talk to Victor and Fleur. We can meet this evening and make some plans. Quidditch captains and champions only for the meeting, ok? Too many and we won't get anything decided."

"Good idea Harry." Angelina spoke up as the presumed Gryffindor captain, and the others were quick to agree. None of them had thought the idea of pick up quidditch would turn into something this ambitious, but they were all quite pleased with the notion.

Breakfast finished and tasks arranged, the quidditch conspiracy broke to attend their day's activities. Harry rejoined Hermione and Neville as they were finishing breakfast. "Harry, what is going on?" Hermione demanded. "In a minute Hermione. Can you fix my badge? That really was a brilliant idea. Yours, I presume?" Hermione blushed and cast the charms on Harry's badge. Harry noted the two Hufflepuff girls leaving their table. "Quick, Hermione, can I have two of the new badges?" She glared at him, but fished two badges out of her bag. "Thanks Hermione. Be right back."

"Hannah, Megan," Harry called as he caught the girls leaving the hall. "I'm sorry if I annoyed you this morning, but I hope you would be willing to do me a favor."

Megan sniffed and turned to leave, but Hannah held her arm and stopped. "You are quite annoying Harry." She softened her words with a smile. "What is this favor you want?"

"Hermione and the twins altered the badges. I was hoping you would be willing to give the new ones a try." He tapped his badge to show the secondary message. "They're supposed to reflect the house of the wearer. I was hoping you would test them for me. Besides, I don't smell that bad do I?"

"Fine, give it here." Megan snorted and snatched a badge from a surprised Harry. She replaced her current badge and gave the new one a tap. Hannah quickly did the same. The badges read Hufflepuffs for Hogwarts with a rotating wheel of yellow and black as the background.

"You wouldn't mind wearing them instead of the others?" Harry asked nervously. "And telling others they can get them from the twins, Angelina, Alicia, or Katie?" He nodded to the doors of the hall where the twins and chasers were holding boxes of badges and offering exchanges.

"Fine," the girls sighed in exasperation. But they smiled as they left, and Harry saw them showing off the new badges to their friends.

Aside from the normal classwork, Harry spent the rest of the day satisfying Hermione's curiosity and preparing for the quidditch conspiracy meeting that evening. Victor and Fleur had been suspicious, but they both had agreed to attend. Angelina told him that Cedric and Roger had both agreed to come and to talk to Montague. Harry was nervous, but he thought there was a good chance the meeting would go well.


	7. Chapter 7

Fleur fingered her wand nervously as she waited for everyone to arrive. Victor and Cedric, her fellow champions were already there. They stood apart from each other, each lost in their own thoughts. The door opened and Roger Davies entered the room. Fleur recognized him from the Ravenclaw table at mealtimes, but she had never spoken to him. Roger went to stand next to Cedric, obviously happy to see someone familiar. Fleur was beginning to regret allowing Potter to talk her into this. She had better things to do with her time. How had he managed it anyway? She had been doing some homework in her room in the carriage earlier this afternoon. Her friend Marie had interrupted her to tell her that a Hogwarts student wished to speak with her. He was waiting just outside the carriage entrance. He had been quite polite, she said. Fleur had been curious and a little bored, so she had left her homework to meet this student. Hopefully he wouldn't be another _enfant_ who couldn't control himself.

She had been surprised to see the _leetle boy_ waitingfor her. She had been more surprised at his composure. "Miss Delacour, would you take a short walk with me? I have a proposal for you."

"A proposal?" She had questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Not like that." He had blushed and spoken quickly. "It's about quidditch."

"Quidditch?" She really was surprised at that.

"I could explain standing in here in the doorway I suppose." He had said it dryly and with assurance. It was her turn to blush as she felt a little embarrassed.

"Non, we will take a walk. You have piqued my curiosity."

He had held out his arm, as a young gentleman should. And she had taken it as she had been trained to do. He had been true to his word. It was a short walk, and she found herself back at the carriage ten minutes later. She was surprised at how pleasant it had been. He was too young for her, but he did not stutter over his words, try outlandish claims to impress her. He had stayed on topic, and she had agreed to the meeting and here she was. Now, where is the boy who had talked her into this?

Victor had his own reasons to be leery when the young man had asked to speak with him about quidditch. He had recognized a fellow champion, however, and allowed him access to his room to discuss the subject. Victor was quite pleased when the talk did not veer to his professional career, and easily agreed to attend the proposed meeting. He hoped the boy would show soon though. He did not enjoy wasting his time.

Graham Montague growsed to himself as he made his way to the proposed meeting. He didn't like being around others outside of Slytherin, but he supposed he could manage it for quidditch. They better not be messing with him though. They wouldn't like the things he'd do for revenge.

Angelina was waiting with Harry in a classroom close by the one they were meeting in. He had grabbed her on her way to dinner and asked her to accompany him. She had lightly protested missing dinner but was curious enough to go with him. He had taken her to a classroom near to the one they had planned to use for the meeting. She had been surprised to see a table prepared for dinner for two. Harry had called for a house elf named Dobby and asked him to serve dinner. She didn't have a lot of experience with house elves, but weren't they usually more servile and not so well dressed. Before she could organize her thoughts well enough to ask questions, Harry was pulling out her chair for her, and Dobby had disappeared after placing dinner on the table.

Angelina had taken her seat and given her head a slight shake. "Harry, is this a date?"

Harry had flushed at the seductive tone of Angelina's question. Apparently, he could still be flustered. Angelina thought it was cute the way he had stammered a denial. "Relax, Harry. I'm just playin' with you. You are kind of cute, but Katie already called dibs."

Harry had stammered even more at that. Angelina had laughed and taken pity on him, allowing him time to recover. When Harry was composed enough to ask what she meant, she explained. "Katie's a year younger than me and Alicia. Since she joined the team in her second year, we've been inseparable. She started talking about you this year. We thought she was just teasin', but somewhere along the way it started to be true. She kind of likes you. As her friends, seeing as how she noticed you first, we have to let her have a chance before we move in." She finished with a leer and giggled at Harry's renewed blush.

"Well.., that is interesting." Harry had drawled, trying to ignore his face's betrayal. "I'll definitely have to talk to Katie then. I dragged you here though, so we could plan for the quidditch conspiracy. I have a few ideas for tonight, but since we are the instigators, I thought we should present a united front."

Angelina realized that she hadn't given much thought to the details of the quidditch conspiracy. She had been impressed with how much Harry apparently had thought about it. The two agreed on a strategy, then watched to see when everyone was present, and they could make their entrance.

Harry and Angelina entered the room almost immediately after Graham. They knew that nerves would be strained and wanted to get things moving before someone snapped. "Thank you all for coming. We wanted to talk to you all about forming a pickup quidditch league." Harry announced as He and Angelina walked in the room. "but first," he said turning to Angelina, "Angelina, if you would?"

"Of course, Harry." Angelina said and began casting. Furniture was banished to the edges of the room, and six chairs arranged themselves in a circle around the center of the room. "How's that?" Angelina asked, looking pleased with herself.

"Nice one, Angelina." Cedric spoke up, moving to take a seat. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm sure glad these guys came up with something. A year without quidditch was making me a bit irritable." He grinned as the group moved to follow his example.

"Dobby." Harry called as he sat down. The house elf appeared with an armful of papers.

"Yes Harry Potter Sir. Now, Harry Potter Sir?"

"Yes Dobby. Distribute the papers, please."

Dobby quickly handed everyone a set of papers. They all stared at the strangely dressed elf in silence as he performed his task. Angelina was the first to speak, remembering the questions she had from the dinner earlier.

"Harry, is that your elf?"

"Dobby is a friend. He works here during the school year." Harry answered truthfully, if not completely. He wanted to keep the meeting focused on quidditch. "These papers are an outline of what Angelina and I have discussed in preparation for this meeting."

"Harry, what is this?" Cedric asked, holding up the cover sheet. It read in big bold letters. "The Quidditch Conspiracy" with smaller letters underneath. "A joint project from the great minds of Europe."

Angelina snorted and answered before Harry. "It's a bit of a joke Ced. Harry here thinks he's a funny guy. But if you'll look further, I think we've got some good ideas here. We want your input too. That's why we decided to have a meeting and see if we could all agree on something more that just messing around."

Everyone laughed and relaxed at the silliness of the title. The meeting went well after that. Even Fleur, Viktor, and Graham spoke up and participated. After an hour or so, Harry had Doby bring in some refreshments. Another hour after that, and they had a workable plan that they all agreed on. It was actually Montague who brought up the idea of staff sponsorship. He said that something this organized would get shut down if they didn't have permission beforehand. He and Cedric and Roger were deputized to speak to Madame Hooch the next day. Victor and Fleur would select faculty from their own schools to approach. Harry and Angelina would talk to Madam Pomfrey to make sure there would be no medical objections. Assuming all went well, they would meet the next evening to prepare the announcement.

Harry and Angelina went back to their common room after the meeting broke up. The rest of the team were in the room waiting for them. After telling them all they had decided, the team separated for their beds. It was late enough that no one was left in the common room, so Harry decided to sneak out and spend the night the Room of Requirement. It didn't take him long to fall into his meditative state once he was comfortably ensconced in his chair in front of the fire.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Harry, Lovely to see you again chap." Leto called in an over the top cheery English accent.

Harry rolled his eyes. He couldn't help smiling though. "It's good to see you too Leto."

"I wish we had more time to enjoy each other's company Harry." Leto sat in the chair that had appeared next to Harry's. He looked into the fire as he spoke. "But we need to begin your training if you are to survive this tournament."

"Can't you just look at my memories and tell me what I did?" Harry cheekily grinned at Leto. "That'd make it a lot easier."

"First, a brief explanation then. Memory lives are very dangerous. Normally, they just sit quietly in the background. I absorb some of their knowledge and experience expressed as instinct or inspiration when making a decision or resolving a situation. This is what has been happening to you." Leto faced Harry with concern. "Most people experience this in only the vaguest way. But some have the ability to learn to access these memory lives consciously and explicitly. And a very few of us are conceived with these memories already active. My aunt Alia, my sister Ghanima, and I are three such individuals." His tone turned sorrowful. "My aunt was lost to the inner lives. She lost her self identity and became possessed by one of the memories. Possession is a great danger from these memories. When we access them fully we allow the personality of the memory to live again via our senses. Think of it like being possessed by a ghost. A person who trains to access these memories learns to protect their own identity and person. A person conceived with awakened memories has no protections. I was still in my mother's womb when the past lives assaulted. If not for the protection of my father within I would have been lost. At one point, even my father almost succumbed to the temptation to live again through possession. It took an act of incredible will on his part to withdraw and allow me my own life."

"Enough reminiscence for the moment." Leto said, refocusing on Harry. "The ease with which you have assimilated the memory instinct tells me you have the ability to unlock your past lives, Harry. I know of no way to do so with the chemicals available on your world, but you need to train to be prepared to deal with those lives if they should become unlocked."

Leto fell silent and Harry pondered for a moment. "Ok, I should start training then. But, I haven't been trying to take over your life. In fact, I haven't experienced any of your life. I'm not even a normal memory, am I?" He finished with a tang of resigned bitterness.

"No Harry, you are quite special." Leto chuckled softly at the expression on Harry's face. "Your being normal would not have saved your parents Harry. It would mean that you would be dead as well, and Voldemort would most likely rule your world. Your being normal would mean that you and I would never have met. I sorrow at the idea of never meeting you Harry. So don't wish to be normal. Accept your abilities and work to make the most of them."

Leto could see Harry thinking, but he still didn't quite accept. "Harry, it is natural to miss what you don't have and have never had. It is natural to want a life with your mother and father. It is also natural to not want to accept the responsibility that comes with ability. Someone has to be the leader though, Harry. Think about the people you know. Think about the current leaders of your society, men like Cornelius Fudge and Bartemius Crouch. Think about the people positioning themselves to replace your current leaders, people like Dolores Umbridge and Percy Weasley. Do you think any of them will make your society better? Do you think any of them will allow you to live in peace? Think even of someone you respect. Albus Dumbledore. Do you really want him to continue his control of your life. Think of your friends and schoolmates. Which of them would you trust with your future? With your family's future? You see, Harry, you have the ability to lead your society to a better place. You have the ability to make your world better for your children. Are you really going to fail because to succeed would require you to do things you find unpleasant?"

Harry looked resigned as he thought about Leto's speech. "You are right, Leto. I don't know anyone I would trust with my children's future." He was quite unhappy about it though.

"Harry, I'm going to show you how truly special you are. I'm going to share one of my father's memories from when he was about your age. His family was being torn from their comfort zone on Caladan. His family was in upheaval, and he was confused and unhappy at what it meant to be a Duke's son. He was visited by an old woman.

Harry lost focus as the world blurred around him. He saw a young man standing in front of an old woman. The woman held the young man's neck, a needle poised next to the skin. She was speaking and as she spoke Harry felt himself drawn in.

Harry felt the dry hand at his neck. He felt the paralysis of indecision. He looked into the blue within blue eyes of the old woman. She was speaking to him. "...your hand in the box, young Atreides." Harry noted the small box held in the old woman's other hand. She continued speaking. "Place your hand in the box, and don't remove it until I give you permission."

"What is in the box?" He asked, his voice raspy from his dry throat.

"Pain." The old woman answered simply, but her voice compelled him. "Place your hand in the box. Remove it without my permission, and die." Harry had no control. His hand rose and entered the box. The box sealed itself around his hand, and he felt the nerves begin to tingle. The tingle grew more intense and began to hurt. His hand felt like it was on fire. It felt like when he had touched Quirrel's face. And then it grew worse. He could feel his skin melting. He could feel his flesh dripping off, leaving exposed bone behind to burn. The old woman held her hand at his neck, though. He focused on her eyes, begging for her to stop, begging for the pain to end. Light entered the woman's eyes and the pain stopped. "Kull wahad," she breathed. "No woman child has ever endured so much pain. I must have wanted you to fail." She spoke very quietly, not quite realizing she was speaking aloud. She gave a small shake and ordered in a normal voice. "Remove your hand, young human."

Harry did not respond. He could not feel his hand, but he did not want to see the burned flesh and blackened bone. The old woman had freed his neck, but she was insistent. "Remove your hand." She commanded and Harry felt himself complying. He removed his hand from the box with a jerk. He stared incredulously at his hand. It appeared unharmed. His vision spun, and he found himself back in his chair, in front of the fire, next to Leto.

Leto spoke with concern and slight amusement. "I expected you to view the event Harry. Not to live through it. You see, though, that you are special. It takes a special person to withstand that kind of pain and maintain reason while doing so. It takes a person like my father, like you. Now, let us begin your training."

Harry's mind was reeling as Leto began telling him about controlling his body. He was beginning to accept that he was special. He began to agree that normality was not what he really wanted. He thought about how his parents were special in the way they defied Voldemort. He thought about what he knew about Paul and Leto Atreides. They were special people, he thought, and they are also part of my family. His mind caught up to Leto's teaching only to be once again overwhelmed. See his hands regress to infancy and advance to old age? Move the small toe on his right foot without moving anything else? Control every muscle in his body? Leto gave him the instructions. Leto gave him the memories. And Harry began the exercises.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harry and Angelina met with Madam Pomfrey in the morning. Harry had Dobby serve them breakfast in her office while they worked out the terms of an agreement for her support with the quidditch conspiracy.

Hermione and Neville ate breakfast together. She asked Katie and Alicia where Harry and Angelina were and what was going on when she noticed they were both absent. Katie and Alicia told her they were working on something for the quidditch team, but they couldn't give her the details yet. Hermione was frustrated at not being told everything, but she also knew she shouldn't push the older girls. She sat with Neville and bided her time until she could confront Harry. She found herself enjoying the time with Neville. He was much easier to talk to than Ron was. And he really did know quite a lot about herbology. He was more intelligent than she had thought before. And he was calm. He could disagree with her without yelling at her. She found that refreshing even if he was silly for disagreeing with her. Harry, though, didn't show up before class, so she resigned herself to cornering him after.

Harry was harder to corner than Hermione expected. He was always busy. He spent the days chatting with other students. He seemed to have a lot more friends than she remembered. And they were from the other houses too. He even talked to the Slytherins. Oh, not Malfoy and his cronies, but others. A lot of the people he talked to were older as well. In the evenings he disappeared. Sometimes his quidditch teammates would be gone as well, but sometimes it was just him. And he wasn't in the room of requirement. That was the first place she checked. At least she could hang out with Neville. He told her that Harry came back to the dorm really late and was gone really early. Sometimes he might not have been there at all. He didn't show up for their study sessions either. But Neville was greatly improved in potions. Snape had to become much more inventive to find something wrong with Neville's performance in his class.

Harry told himself he wasn't avoiding Hermione, but he had asked Dobby to prepare a meditation room for him in the Chamber of Secrets. He knew Hermione would find him in the Room. Dobby performed splendidly, and Harry spent every free evening and most nights there. Harry wanted to do better in class than he had done before, but he was too busy to devote his time to them. The Quidditch Conspiracy required more planning than he had expected, but the meetings had gone very well. Everyone had become, if not friendly, at least comfortable with each other. They had finished the plan and were prepared to announce it to the schools. They decided to make the announcement on Sunday morning. This would allow their fellow students time during a free day to join the Conspiracy.

Harry spent every other free moment he had training himself in the techniques Leto had showed him. It was far more difficult, time consuming, and tiring than he expected. After all he had the memories Leto had given him. He spent his nights meditating and conversing further with Leto. Harry had gotten to know Leto better. Leto was much more ruthless and amoral than Harry had expected. He was learning though, that Leto had excellent reasons for his beliefs and actions. Harry was complaining about the behavior of the reporter, Rita Skeeter, during the wand weighing ceremony. Leto had surprised him with the observation. "People are stupid, Harry. They are short sighted, emotional creatures that will commit self harm without thought of the consequences."

Harry responded with an eloquent "huh."

Leto explained. "Let us first look at your relatives. They found you on their doorstep with nothing but a letter. The way they have treated you, one would have expected them to send you to an orphanage. They must have had other knowledge. Knowledge that helped them decide to keep you when they obviously wished to do otherwise. That knowledge must have included some kind of threat from the magical world. So, they decided to keep you as some form of protection from someone or something from the magical world. A person who operated on logic and self interest would have treated you more kindly. They may not have loved you, but they knew you would one day have power. A person who considered long term consequences would have raised you in a fashion designed to at a minimum engender indifference within you. Even better would have been to engender affection and appreciation. Your relatives have acted in a manner that should have engendered hate within you. You should desire to punish them for their actions. The fact that you do not desire to harm them is a testament to your character, not theirs. So, your relatives are stupid and short sighted, or their behavior has been controlled by an external force. It is most likely the former. Consider their treatment of your cousin. Dudley had been spoiled and taught that he can do no wrong. What will happen to him when he leaves the comforting confines of your aunt and uncle's authority? Will he be prepared to conquer the world, or will he more likely become an abject failure? Are your aunt and uncle treating him with intelligent long term planning, or are they behaving as stupid short sighted people often do?"

Harry considered Leto's words and found he agreed with them. There were many other examples of people's stupidity during his school years. Leto had finished with a bit of advice. "You have too often Harry, allowed your desire for people to be loving, considerate, and intelligent to color your perception of their behavior. If you want to achieve your potential, if you want to leave a safer, happier world for your children, then you need to remove your filters. You need to perceive people for what and who they are and treat them accordingly. You don't need to be cruel or inconsiderate. You don't need to contemplate revenge. Those are stupid behaviors that will cause you harm if indulged. What you need is to temper your expectations. Accept people's capabilities. See their limits, and work within those limits to achieve your goals. Avoid becoming too cynical. Find the balance between innocence and suspicion. If you can do so, you will be happy with the results."

Harry worked hard that week. He advanced his training, slowly at first, but becoming more confident and comfortable as he continued. He tried to act on Leto's advice as much as he could. He could see that he had begun doing so instinctually after meeting Leto, but he would have to work on better understanding. The week was coming to a close. The Quidditch Conspiracy would make their announcement in the morning. Harry felt excited at the prospect and happy with his progress. Then, he discovered the dragons.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry followed Hagrid and Madam Maxine through the forest. He noted Igor Karkaroff in the forest as well. Harry ensured he was fully covered by his invisibility cloak and wondered why they were all in the forest. Hagrid's note hadn't explained anything. Harry's musings ended abruptly when he heard the roar. Then the trees thinned and Harry saw the dragons. There were four of them. Charlie Weasley was there. Karkaroff paled slightly, and Madam Maxine grabbed Hagrid's arm a little more tightly. Harry heard Charlie say something about nesting mothers. His brain felt full. There was too much. Panic took hold. Harry fell to the ground under his cloak. With his las conscious thought he yelled for the one person he now believed in. "Leto. Help. Please, help."

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Leto was amused by the antics of the Commander and the Majordomo. Susannah and Moneo thought they were being discreet, but they couldn't help throwing small smiles whenever they looked at each other. They were behaving like lovesick teenagers while still trying to project the stern unfeeling personas they had been before. Their eyes met and they fell silent. Leto allowed them their moment. The guards and clerks had noticed, of course. Everyone had noticed, and everyone was happy for it. The citadel was a much happier place to work the last few weeks. The honeymoon would end soon, Leto mused. The glory of new romance, he thought. He allowed some memories from his past lives to surface. If the relationship between these two soured, it would be worse for his Plan then if it had never began. Even Siona had approved of her father's new relationship, though. Leto examined his memories and relaxed slightly. Once past the sappiness of new love, their relationship should be strong and healthy.

Leto cleared his throat. It was actually a complicated maneuver. Leto's anatomy was no longer human, and he didn't really have a throat to clear. He made the corresponding noise though. Moneo and Susannah blushed and returned their attention to their Lord. They looked to the reports in their hands and tried to recover. Leto suddenly spoke. "Harry." It was only one word, one name. But it was a name that neither recognized, and Leto had spoken it with such compassion. They looked at each other in confusion for a moment, then turned to their god. Leto had closed his eyes. He didn't respond to their queries. They waited for an hour, going over the reports that they had already memorized, and shooting each other worried and wondering glances. Finally, they rose and exited the meeting. They informed the guards that Leto had entered a trance state, and they were to be alerted the moment their Lord awoke. They gave each other a parting kiss and returned to their offices to try and do some work. They were concerned about the trance states their Lord had been entering lately. It was a new development, and despite the assurances Leto had given them, they still didn't like change. They were too worried over this most recent trance, and too busy wondering who Harry might be, to notice that they were no longer hiding their relationship.

The guards surreptitiously grinned at each other as the two kissed and their hands lingered together until they were too far apart to continue. The guards did not worry. They trusted their god. And they were happy to see their commanders so taken with each other.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Instead of the now usual sitting room with a fireplace, Leto found himself in a forest. He was standing in the trees near a clearing. There were four great beasts tethered with great chains in the clearing. There were witches and wizards scurrying about. He recognized Hagrid and Maxine speaking to a red headed wizard. Leto didn't recognize him, but from his hair and his face he could only be another Weasley. Leto noted Karkaroff hiding at another edge of the clearing. He heard Hagrid name the red headed man as Charlie. Charlie was explaining that the dragons were nesting mothers. That's what the beasts were then. They were quite impressive.

The dragons were about the size of a small worm, but they were quite graceful. And with the wings, Leto assumed they were capable of flight as well. The red one had scales of bright scarlet. It was long and sinuous, almost snakelike. It wrapped itself around a small collection of what Leto had first assumed to be rocks. The acid green of another caught Leto's eye as it settled on its own rock collections. Those must be the eggs, thought Leto. It was sinuous as well, though not as much as the red one. It was smaller than the red one. But something about it's movements made Leto think it would be incredibly agile. The silvery blue dragon looked even more agile than the green one. It leapt in the air, bathed its nest in fire, then landed atop the nest and settled. So, they breathe fire too, thought Leto. Then the black one reared on its hind legs, roared, and breathed out a great gout of fire. It's fire was white hot at the center, spilling into reds and oranges at the edges. The cries of the witches and wizards and the blackening of the ground around the nest showed that it was an immensely hot fire. The black then settled on its nest, wrapped it's horned tail around its body, and glared malevonlty around the clearing before closing it's golden eyes. Harry has to face one of these in the first challenge. No wonder he panicked, Leto thought. He looked around and spotted Harry laying on the ground next to him. Harry was covered in some kind of shimmering cloak. Leto bent to pick him up, then remembered he wasn't corporeal here.

"I'm here Harry." Leto called and reassured.

Harry groaned but didn't answer.

"Wake, Harry. You're not alone."

Harry still didn't move. I wonder, thought Leto. "Dobby." Leto called as Harry had done. He used every trick of command he knew in his call. It was still just thought, but apparently it was enough. Dobby popped in.

"Harry Potter Sir?" Dobby questioned.

"Can you hear me, Dobby?" Leto thought forcefully at the creature.

"Dobby hears, Sir. But Dobby not sees."

"I am Harry's friend. Harry is at your feet. Help him to his private room please."

Dobby looked down, then around. "Master must be under his cloak." Leto heard him mutter before Dobby bent down began feeling around. Dobby found the cloak and pulled it off. Then he grabbed Harry's had and popped. When Harry and Dobby disappeared, Leto faded out.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Leta appeared in the usual sitting room, seated in one of the comfortable chairs in front of a roaring fire. Harry was in the other chair. Dobby had wrapped him in a blanket, and he held a cup of steaming chocolate. "Thank you Dobby." Leto sent.

"Dobby thanks you, Harry Potter's friend sir, for calling Dobby when he was needed."

"Dobby, can you see Leto?" Harry asked. His voice was small. He must still be in shock, thought Leto.

"Dobby hears Harry Potter's friend. Dobby doesn't see him? Harry Potter Sir."

"Oh..." Harry's voice trailed off, and he absently drank from his mug. Harry stared into the fire, sipping occasionally. Leto stayed quiet, allowing his young friend time to recover. Dobby, sensing he wasn't needed at the moment, popped away.

After some time Harry raised his head and looked at Leto. "So, I have to fight a dragon." He said with trepidation.

"Yes, and no." Leto answered calmly. "When you called, I appeared next to you in the forest. I couldn't interact, but I could observe. They have four nesting mothers. I believe they mean for you to steal something from the nest, not actually have to fight one. It is still a daunting task. They are quite impressive beasts. Remember, though. Intelligence, cleverness, and creativity are far more powerful than mere physical ability."

"I don't see how any amount of cleverness on my part will allow me to survive, let alone succeed against one of those dragons." Leto could feel the doubt, fear and frustration in Harry's words.

"Harry, your mind is still clouded with fear." Leto spoke with a touch of command in his voice now. "Recite after me. 'I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it is gone past, I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone, there will be nothing. Only I will remain.'"

Harry obeyed mechanically. He began the recitation with no hope, but he felt his fear recede and his intelligence return as he spoke the mantra. He spoke after he finished. "Thank you for helping me in the forest. Thank you for helping me here. But I still don't see how I can survive this."

"I know you are frightened Harry. I know you feel trapped and alone. It is natural to feel thus. But you are no longer alone. And you have the power to control your feelings, not be controlled by them. Now, I am going to share with you some memories from my father that will hopefully help you understand and accept your abilities."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

People were speaking abruptly and sharply. Harry was strapped into a soft seat. He heard and felt the noise and vibrations of the machine he was in. He was in a back seat. Strapped in next to him was a man with a strange scar on his face and a strange guitar like instrument at his feet. My friend and trainer Gurney Halleck, his memory supplied, and he is a master of the baliset, the instrument at his feet. My father flies the thopter. Liet-Kynes sits next to him. He felt it in his stomach as the thopter descended abruptly. He saw the strange machine outside his window. It looked like some kind of giant machine caterpillar, he thought. A spice factory. Other thopters landed around them. Men began exiting the crawler. Gurney had exited his seat and opened the side hatch of the thopter. "Help me, young master." Gurney said looking at Harry. Harry released the bindings locking him to his seat and helped Gurney remove the seats and throw them on the desert below. Right, Harry thought. We are rescuing the men of the crawler because a worm is coming.

Harry stared aghast as the worm rose out of the desert after them. That thing was called a worm! It was ten times as big as one of the dragons he had seen. It swallowed the crawler whole and created a sinkhole in the sand around it. It's tri-segmented great mouth was opened as it pursued them into the air. Harry could almost feel the heat of its breath as he looked through the worm's open maw at the fire that seemed to fill the body of the great beast.

Harry's vision darkened and grew still as the worm settled back into the desert sand, and they flew to safety.

The burning of the morning sun banished the darkness. A dark bearded man was speaking. He was wearing a weird grey slick suit that covered his entire body. Harry was wearing a similar suit. A still-suit. And Stilgar was reminding him of the rite he had planned to undertake this day. He would be summoning a worm. A worm! Why would he intentionally summon one of those creatures. Ahh, he would control it to prove his capability and independence. But how would he control it? And how would he summon it? A thumper to summon it, and maker hooks to control it. As he became more fully immersed in the memory, Harry felt his nervousness fade. His confidence grew as he accepted the competence of his training. He listened to Stilgar's parting advice then moved to stand alone in the desert.

Harry tripped the catch on the thumper. He was momentarily stunned at the deep thrumming and powerful vibrations the device sent through the sand. He recovered quickly though, and took his position on the slip face of a nearby dune. He was amazed at how calmly he waited. He didn't know he had this kind of patience in the face of impending doom. Then of course, it wasn't actually him. … His thoughts were interrupted by a low rumbling hiss. A worm was coming!

It was like a perfect feint on his broom. The rush, the exhilaration, of that first great leap to the creatures back caused his blood to soar. The hot wind rushed through his hair. Or at least, it would have if he weren't wearing his still-suit. He planted the hooks and lifted a segment of the worm's armor, exposing the sensitive skin beneath. It was so much better than his broom, this feeling of control. He was the master of the great beast. He was the master of the great desert. There was nothing beyond his abilities. Harry gave a great ululating cry as he turned the worm to allow his fellow Fremen opportunity to mount the creature.

The vision again faded to darkness.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harry looked at Leto. The thrill of that last memory filled his veins. "Wow! That was intense. And wonderful."

"Yes, it was. It was so at the time, and remains so in memory." Leto smiled as he spoke. "How do you feel about the dragon now, Harry?"

"I feel much better..." Harry trailed off, almost surprised at himself. "The might of the Imperium, even when exercised by your grandfather, was still subject to the whim of a worm. The creativity of the Fremen though, allowed them to succeed where the Imperium failed. With fewer resources, but greater intelligence, they controlled the worms and conquered the desert. … I need to learn more about dragons."

"Yes, you should. I suggest you ask for your friends help in the endeavor."

"Hmm," Harry mused. "Couldn't you access some memories of dragons? There must be someone in our family who has dealt with them?"

"You are the only person with magic whose memories I have accessed. Ghani and I use to debate whether we had full access to all our ancestors memories. It felt like we did, and yet, if some of them were hiding from us, how would we know?" Leto paused for a moment, lost in reflection. Harry felt his sorrow. It was deep and old, almost comforting in a strange way. "Sorry, Harry. Memories of Ghanima always remind me of my loneliness without her."

"It's all right. I feel more like family when you talk about her. I feel sad that I will never have a sister. But also comforted that she could have been my sister. I wish I could know her too."

"I hadn't considered that aspect of our being family. I will share memories of her when we have some time. Perhaps it will help me as well. She would have been fascinated to learn there were memories to which we did not have access." Leto paused a moment, then returned to his mentor voice. "Back to business, Harry. I did not know of the existence of wizards, witches, and magic before speaking to you. Magical people have either gone extinct or learned to hide themselves perfectly. They even hide their memories. It is possible that when we left earth, they stayed behind. They may have claimed whole planets and systems the way they claimed Hogwarts. Whatever the truth, we are left with no help for your current situation. I believe your friends are more than up to the task though."

"You should sleep now Harry. You have had a trying evening. And you have a big day planned tomorrow, bigger now that you have to deal with the dragons as well."

Harry yawned in agreement. He set down his now empty goblet and closed his eyes. Leto faded as Harry slept. Dobby moved Harry to his bed and ensured Harry would be comfortable there."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harry felt much better the next morning. He awakened early enough to go by the Gryffindor common room before heading to breakfast. He was happy he did as Angelina was waiting for him. Hermione and Neville were waiting as well. Harry waved at them, but didn't stop. "'Morning Hermione, Neville. Gotta talk to Angelina." Harry walked over to the couch in front of the fireplace where Angelina and the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team were sitting. He sat next to Katie and wished everyone a good morning. Hermione and Neville followed him. Well, Hermione followed him. Neville followed Hermione.

"I'm glad everyone is here." Harry began without preamble. "I need to tell you something."

"Harry," Angelina interrupted. "We've got that quidditch thing this morning."

"I know." Harry replied calmly. "This will only take a minute. The first task is dragons."

"What do you mean, dragons?" Hermione jumped in first. "They wouldn't make you fight a dragon?" Her tone was equal amounts of skepticism and horror.

"I don't think I have to fight one." Harry spoke calmly but loudly enough to drown out the gasps and mutters from everyone else. "There were four of them. Nesting mothers. I think we have to get something from their nest."

"That's worse than fighting them!" Nesting mothers!" "Are you serious!" This time everyone one talking or even shouting. Harry sat quietly waiting for them to recover. Katie grabbed his arm. Harry looked at her and saw she wasn't yelling. She just looked very worried and sad.

"Hey Katie," Harry said with a sly grin. "This might be bad timing, but do you want to go with me on the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"You're right, you prat. That was bad timing." Katie said grinning and still holding Harry's arm. "But yes, I would like to go with you."

"Good." Harry's grin widened, and he stood, pulling Katie up with him. "Are you all done yelling now?" Harry said loud enough to make everyone stop and look at him. "I appreciate you're outrage on my behalf. I need you all, and anyone else who is willing, to help me learn more about dragons, figure out how to do the task without getting killed, and train follow the plan. But we don't have time now. Angelina and I need to get to the Great Hall. Let's meet tonight after classes and talk about it more thoroughly."

"Oh, by the way," Harry said grabbing Katie's hand. "Katie agreed to go to with me on the next Hogsmeade weekend. Seeing as that happens to be the Saturday after the first task, there is no way I'm dying before getting to spend the day with this lovely lady."

Everyone laughed as Katie hit Harry with her free hand and exclaimed loudly. "You really are a prat Potter." She was grinning though, and she held his hand all the way down to breakfast.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Fleur and Roger were at the Ravenclaw table, and Cedric was at the Hufflepuff table when the Gryffindors entered the hall. They nodded at Harry and Angelina, who nodded back. The gryffindors went to their normal place at their table to wait for Victor and Graham to arrive. They didn't wait long before Victor arrived, and Graham was not too far behind. When they were all present, the Tri-Wizard champions and Quidditch captains moved to the front of the hall.

The students quieted as they noticed the group standing in front of the staff table. Cedric stood slightly in front of the others. He performed a quiet sonorous charm on himself before he began to speak.

"Thank you for your attention. We are sorry to interrupt your meal, but we have an announcement. None of us were happy with missing quidditch for the entire year, so we planned a quidditch tournament of our own. This plan has been approved by Headmaster Karkaroff, Headmistress Maxine, and Deputy Headmistress McGonagall." As Cedric spoke their names they arose and gave a small bow to the students. Cedric continued to the now very attentive students. "Healer Pomfrey has graciously agreed to our plans as well. And Madam Hooch has agreed to administer our plan. The details of the plan and sign up sheets will be available in Madam Hooch's office. I will give a brief overview."

"Teams will have members from at least two of Hogwarts' houses and at least one of Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. If you are not on a team, or do not meet the requirements as a team, you may register with Madam Hooch, and we will do our best to accommodate you. Teams and individuals must be registered with Madam Hooch by the morning of the first task. A schedule for the games will be determined after the registration period. At least one team not playing in a particular game will be on hand to assist Madam Hooch or Madam Pomfrey as needed. Anyone else wishing to assist with the tournament but not play may also register with Madam Hooch."

"Gentle Witches and Wizards, I present you with 'The Quidditch Conspiracy.'" Cedric finished with a flourish and a bow.

The Great Hall erupted as students began exclaiming to each other and shouting questions at the group. Angelina, Roger, and Graham returned to their tables answering shouted questions as well as they could. Harry managed to get his fellow champions to join him in an anteroom off the Great Hall.

"What is it Harry?" Cedric asked as soon they had closed the doors in the smaller room.

"Dragons. The first task is dragons."

"Why are you telling us this, 'Arry?" Fleur asked.

"I saw Headmaster Karkaroff and Madame Maxine in the forest where I saw the dragons. I figured they would find a way to let you and Victor know about them. But I didn't know if Cedric would be told. This way, we all have the same knowledge and are all on the same footing."

"Good." Victor gave his approval. "A fair competition. Ve should strive for such a thing, no. Ve four need not be bound by the desires of our leaders."

The group agreed with Victor's sentiment and parted amiably.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harry mused about the last few weeks as he sat in a corner of the champion's tent. The dragon investigation had quickly gotten out of hand. Surprisingly, it had turned out well though. His fellow champions had learned of his research group and decided to join in. Most of the students from all three schools had followed the champions' example and begun helping with the research as well. The only rule was no involving professors or faculty. Even the antics of the few students who didn't like the group hadn't caused any serious problems. Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy were the two most vocal detractors, and Harry was amused when he realized that their behavior probably stemmed from the same source. They were both jealous. Though they came from very different homes, they both wanted to be the center of attention. And they had both been pushed into the background. Draco still had his usual sycophants of Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson, but the rest of the Slytherins ignored him. Some of them even joined the research group when the Durmstrang students started helping. Seamus and Dean didn't like being isolated, so they had left Ron and joined the group. Hermione had tried to talk Ron into helping as well, but Ron's pride and jealousy had led him to refuse.

Harry had continued his training with Leto, but he hadn't spent as much time on it as he did before. He had to train magically for the task as well. And he had been distracted by Katie. He had been surprised at how well they got on. They spent time in the library together doing homework and research. They even stole a few hours to go on walks or find a quiet corner and talk. She was very easy to talk to. She listened without interrupting. And she didn't try and tell him how he was being foolish or doing things wrong. He found himself telling her things about his life at the Dursleys that he had never shared with anyone before. He trusted her. She had talked about her life as well. It wasn't as bad as his, but it wasn't all rosy either. Not that it mattered, but she was a half-blood like him. She was an only child, and she was very lonely in her first year. Luckily, she had been good at quidditch. When she made the team in her second year she had found friends in the two older chasers. Harry was surprised when he realized that was when he joined the team too. Katie told him that she wanted to talk to him more then, but she had been too shy. She had almost worked up the nerve to approach him, but then he had made friends with Hermione and Ron. He seemed happy with them. And they were not friendly with anyone else, so she had lost her courage and just enjoyed her new friendship with Angelina and Alicia.

Harry smiled to himself as he thought more about his time with Katie. They had been in the library a few days ago. He was helping her put the finishing touches on a piece of transfiguration homework. "Come help me look for this book, Harry." He thought they had all the books they needed, but she had seemed nervous when she asked / commanded him, so he went with her. She led him to an isolated area in the shelves. "What book are we looking for, Katie?" He looked around curiously. "None." She replied, her voice slightly hoarse. When he looked at her in confusion, she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

Harry had frozen for a second, then responded. He first copied what Katie did, then followed his instincts as he relaxed and enjoyed the experience. After a few minutes and slightly out of breath they had pulled back and gazed into each other's eyes. "Was that your first kiss?" Katie had asked. "Yes," Harry replied. "And it was wonderful." Katie had giggled and laid her head on his chest. "It was nice." She had said contentedly. "Just nice?" He had teased. "I guess we'll have to try again and see if I can do better." She had teased back as she raised her head and looked at him mischievously. He had smiled back at her and leaned in for another go. In the end she admitted it was better than nice. When they left the shelves to go collect her homework she had spoken to him quietly but seriously. "Harry, I know the way your relatives treated you made you nervous about sticking out. I know you are scared sometimes about offending me. But you should know, that I feel that way sometimes too. I was petrified that you might not like kissing me. I wanted to kiss you, though. And I figured I would have to be the one to kiss you if I wanted it to happen." She had smiled at him and silenced him with a finger to his lips as he had started to respond. "As we go forward, I want you to kiss me sometimes. I don't want to always have to be the one to start it."

Harry's musings were interrupted by the commotion outside the tent. He looked around. Victor sat in another corner going over his already perfect broom. Cedric sat near the center of the tent silently going over wand movements and incantations. Fleur paced back and forth talking quietly to herself. Ludo Bagman entered the tent still talking loudly. "Are you all ready?" He didn't really ask and continued without waiting for a reply. He held out a small bag. "In here are models of what you are about to face. You will each draw one."

Fleur drew first and pulled out a model of the blue Swedish Short-snout with the number two molded to its body. Harry drew next and got the red Chinese Fireball with the number three. Cedric got the black Hungarian Horn-tail with the number four, and that left Victor with the Welsh Green and the number one. Ludo sputtered when Cedric and Victor traded dragons, but after all four champions told him to stuff it, he accepted it. Ludo told them their objective was to obtain the golden egg from the dragon's nest, and he left the tent to announce the tournament.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Ludo's amplified voice echoed around the stadium. "Welcome to the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Our first contestant will be Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts. Mister Diggory, the field is yours."


	9. Chapter 9

The other three champions followed Cedric out of the champion's tent. They had all worked too hard for this, and there was no way they weren't going to witness the results. They wished Cedric luck, and he masked his nerves and walked with confidence to the entry they had created when they converted the quidditch pitch to an arena for today's event.

Cedric was buoyed by the cheers from the crowd. He smiled and waved as he entered the arena. He was stunned though, when he saw the Welsh Green waiting for him. It was one thing to plan and research. It was quite another to be faced with the reality of confronting a dragon. Cedric stood mesmerized by the metallic sheen of the sun reflecting of the dragon's scales. His mind refused to process the size of the thing. He was jolted into action when the dragon leapt off the ground and breathed forth a great gout of fire. The dragon had merely hovered over the nest, and Cedric was still too far away to be in danger. It was a warning to stay away. Cedric gulped and wished he had not entered the tournament. Then he heard the chanting coming from the Hufflepuffs and echoed by the others. "Cedric! Cedric! Cedric! Cedric!" The rhythmic chant acted as a Rennervate and Cedric moved forward and readied his wand.

The dragon roared again. With a flap of its wings it rose higher and sent a mighty gust of wind directly at the intruder. Cedric enlarged the boulder in front of him and sheltered in the lee. The dragon settled on its nest, glaring at the surroundings, daring something to disturb its home. Cedric seized the respite and shot green sparks toward the Hufflepuffs. Seven Hufflepuffs had won the drawing of lots, one from each year. They opened the bags they had brought to the arena, letting loose the conjured rabbits they had prepared.

The dragon focused on the quick movement of the rabbits allowing Cedic to cast. He hit the rabbits one by one, transfiguring them to sheep. Their research had showed that Welsh Greens had long fed on sheep. They had even formed a somewhat symbiotic relationship with farmers in the past. The predations of the dragons were offset by the absence of other predators they kept away. The dragons were also natural shepherds. They instinctually kept the sheep together and away from natural dangers. Of course, they didn't approve of humans taking their sheep. So the humans had to develop distractions and other means to deal with dragons. Cedric was going to take advantage of that knowledge.

The dragon watched the sheep closely. She didn't want to leave her nest, but her hatchlings would need food. She didn't know where she was, and these were the first sheep she had seen since awoke in this strange place. Cedric saw that his dragon was focused on the sheep, and he performed one more transfiguration. The dragon saw the wolf chasing her sheep, and she could no longer contain herself. She launched herself off her nest. She would protect her flock. She roared. The sheep scattered, and the wolf was exposed. A gout of flame, and the wolf was no more.

Cedric saw the opportunity. That much transfiguration had tired him, but he dashed forward. His adrenaline surged when he heard the dragon roar. He snatched the golden egg and sprinted for the exit. The dragon saw the movement and a flash of gold and breathed more fire as she retreated to her nest. A lightly singed and thoroughly exhausted Cedric Diggory rolled out of the arena. He jumped to his feet with a huge grin on his face and a wave to the cheering crowd. He had retrieved the egg and lived to tell the tale. All in all, it was a very good day.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

When Ludo left the tent, Harry, Cedric, and Victor moved in front of Fleur. "We got you a something Fleur." They presented her with a flowing dress robe. It had a shiny silver base fading to gold and bronze at the edges. Cedric continued as Fleur stared in wonder. "It has feather light and flame freeze charms built in. And it is an emergency portkey to the hospital tent if you need it." Fleur was obviously touched as she took the dress and fought back tears. "Plus," Harry chimed in with a smirk, "you'll make it look dead sexy." Everyone laughed at Harry's remark. They gave Fleur a bit of privacy as she donned the robe.

Fleur stood with her fellow champions and watched Cedric. She held her composure well. Victor and Harry stood calmly beside her. After Cedric escaped with his egg, they returned to the tent to wait until Fleur was called.

Fleur sat and fingered the material of her new robe. "This just got real." She spoke softly.

"No contest is worth dying for." Victor said gruffly. "Not even quidditch." He finished with a half smile.

"That's why we got you the robes Fleur. Your plan makes you the most vulnerable." Harry grinned. "I'm really looking forward to your dance." He went over and gave Fleur a hug. Victor hugged her too, and they waited quietly until her name was called.

The Beauxbatons students started to chant right after Fleur was called to the arena. The other students soon joined in and the stadium was filled. "De-La-Cour. De-La-Cour. De-La-Cour." Fleur smiled and entered the arena with her head held high. The Swedish Short-Snout didn't like the noise. It roared and leapt off its nest. It turned toward the students, and Fleur let her allure flare and began to sing.

The students fell quiet at the dragon's roar. They were then mesmerized by the melody filling the air. The dragon turned to the source of the sweet sound. There was a human there. A human with shiny silver hair and wearing a shiny skin. She was the source of the beautiful music. Wait! Humans wanted her eggs. They couldn't be trusted. The dragon shook her head and roared. The crowd gasped as she leapt toward the human. Before she could grasp the shiny creature, the human began to dance.

Fleur thought she had it won. The crowd had distracted the dragon, and she had hit it with all of allure supported by her song. She thought she had it, but then the dragon had roared and shook off her control. Fleur almost froze, but instead, she started to dance.

Fleur whirled. She felt light as a feather in her robe. The robe flared as she twirled. The silver sheen of her hair and robe gave way to gold and bronze highlights. She sang as she danced, and the dragon stopped moving. Fleur could feel it now. She had the dragon enthralled. And not only the dragon. The crowd was hers as well. She let go. She let go of the fear that she would never be good enough. She let go of the worry that she would disappoint her family. She let go of the embarrassment and shame she sometimes felt about herself. She lost herself in her dance and her music.

Fleur didn't know how long she had been dancing, but she was beginning to tire. The crowd was still and silent and completely focused on her. The dragon was still as well. It lay full on the ground in front of her. Its eyes open, but unfocused. Fleur spun her way to the nest and retrieved her egg. She felt the dragon stir, but she increased her song and spun away. She stopped at the exit and silence filled the arena.

Fleur heard a wolf whistle and applause from behind her. She turned her head and saw Harry and Victor applauding from the champion's tent. Victor whistled again, and Harry shouted. "I told you you'd make that dress look dead sexy." Fleur flushed in happiness and held her egg aloft, turning back to the crowd with the biggest smile she had ever worn. The stillness shattered with Harry's shout, and the crowd roared its approval. The dragon gave something like a huff and returned to its nest, coiling up on its eggs after ascertaining that they were all still there.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harry and Victor went back in the tent. Harry was getting nervous again now that it was his turn. "Put on a show Harry." Victor said as he returned to his broom. Harry paced like Fleur had been doing earlier and thought about his plan.

It was a very rare occurrence for Harry lately. He was sitting alone in the library. It was just before curfew. Harry was just finishing a potions essay, when someone approached and nervously cleared her throat. "Hi Harry. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Harry looked up from his essay to see a pretty girl with long straight black hair and beautiful brown eyes. He found the exotic shape of her eyes quite interesting for a moment, and he simply stared at her. She flushed under his scrutiny and stuttered a little. "H-Harry?" Harry shook his head and spoke. "Sorry, your eyes are quite beautiful, you know?" He paused for a second as she blushed. "Su, right?" He continued at her abrupt nod. "Hi Su. I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to get to know you better." He pulled a chair next to him out from the table and motioned for her to sit. "What can I do for you?"

Su sat next to Harry and smiled. This could not have gone better, she thought. Katie is a lucky girl. "I have an idea about the Chinese Fireball. It's kind of a family story, and I don't know how accurate it is. So, I've been debating about whether to tell anyone." Su took a breath and looked at Harry. He sat quietly looking back at her attentively. Su's eyes lost their focus as she remembered the story her grandmother had told her. She began to speak.

"Many years ago our family served the emperor. We were his court wizards. It was a time of war, and our enemies had wizards of their own. The enemy could not withstand our armies, and our emperor was on the verge of victory, when the tables were turned. The enemy wizards somehow controlled or convinced a clan of dragons to aid their cause. The dragons scattered the emperor's soldiers wherever they went. The emperor commanded us to deal with the dragons. Many of our family were slain fighting the beasts, but we could not overcome them. We were trapped with the emperor in the city of Xi'an. The enemy sent in the dragons. The dragons routed the remaining soldiers and converged on the palace. Even our family despaired.

"We were saved by a young girl of no more than sixteen years. She escaped her minders and stood alone at the palace gates. The dragons moved forward, and she began to cast. She did not attack the dragons though. She knew if her family together had not defeated them, then she would have no chance. But she did not surrender to fear and despair as her remaining family had done. She cast the spells she had been practicing in secret since the dragons had appeared. She cast lights and noise. She filled the air with bursting colors and thunderous claps. The brilliant reds and blues and greens filled the air. She filled the air with smoke that highlighted the brilliant colors. The dragons slowed their attack and followed the lights and noise. The girl led them out of the city. No one had noticed her amidst the chaos she had caused. As the dragons followed her, the scattered soldiers and citizens regained their courage and swarmed the enemy. The enemy was routed. The enemy leaders and wizards were captured. The rebellion was ended.

"The girl led the dragons into the nearby mountains. The spells she had used exhausted her, but she pushed past her exhaustion. She would not fail. She would not stop until the city was safe. To our family's great shame, we did not find her until the chaos of the battle had subsided. We found her body in the foothills three days later. She had eventually collapsed and with no help, she did not recover. The emperor wished to shower our family with honors, but we were too shamed and full of sorrow. We only asked one thing. We were allowed to dispose of the enemy wizards. We took them and bound them with a great geas to guard and protect the dragons they had used. They would never again defy the emperor. Their family served the dragons at the great Xi'an Dragon Reserve to this day.

"The emperor gave the girl a great honor we could not deny. He adopted her into the royal family. The muggles still celebrate the events of that day. They do so with paper dragons and fireworks. They do not remember what they celebrate, but we do. We remember the girl who saved the honor of our family. We remember the girl of great courage and wonderful fidelity. We remember the Princess Su."

Su and Harry sat quietly. He pondered the story as he watched emotions cross Su's face. He saw embarrassment, sorrow, and pride. He spoke quietly when he thought she was recovered from telling her story. "That is a wonderful story, Su. I can see why you might be a little embarrassed. Especially if you doubt the truth of it. You should be proud though. If the story is true, you are named for a wonderful heroine. If it is embellished, your grandmother must have loved you very much to do so. Personally, I will believe the story unless it is proven false. It is far too marvelous to do otherwise."

Su leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek, causing him to blush this time. "Thanks Harry. I've always been too embarrassed to tell anyone the story, but I've always loved my grandmother for telling it to me. I would never have had the courage to tell you, but I'm really glad I did. Do you think it will help?" She finished hopefully.

"I think it will be a great help, Su. …" Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name called. "… Potter, the field is yours."

Harry entered the arena and brandished his wand. The Fireball watched him suspiciously, but Harry didn't wait. Su hadn't known what spells her namesake had used, so they had researched spells Harry could learn. He had also enlisted the help of his favorite beaters. Harry shot a remote overpowered lumos with an embedded thunderclap. It went off in front of the dragon, and Harry saw its eyes focused on the light. The Weasley twins uncovered the objects they had brought to the stands, and Harry summoned them to the arena. He threw another thunderous lumos in front of the dragon. He used the moment he had bought to set off the fireworks Fred and George made for him.

Fred and George had really come through, Harry thought. The noise was incredible. The intensity was blinding, and the colors were brilliant. Harry used blasts of wind and levitation charms to create a line of colorful explosions leading the dragon away from its nest. The dragon sinuously followed the lights and noise. Its movement was quite snakelike, thought Harry. But the soft crooning coming from its throat was more like a giant cat purring than anything he had ever heard from a snake. When the dragon moved, Harry shot a few more fireworks in front of it and dashed for the nest.

Harry grabbed the golden egg, but in his haste he had moved before the dragon was far enough away from the nest. The threat to her eggs had torn the dragon's attention from the wonderful lights. She roared her anger at the trespassing human and loosed a gout of beautiful flame at him.

Harry acted immediately at the dragon's roar. He berated himself for his haste and inattention, but he acted while doing so. He rolled away from the nest clutching the fake egg to his chest. The dragon's flame caught the end of his robes and burned his legs. He ignored the pain for the moment though. He had to reach safety first. He launched another lumos to the side of the dragon's head. A firework crossed between him and the dragon, and Harry remembered the twins telling him that they had put a special surprise in them if anyone tried to stun them. The dragon was momentarily distracted by the lumos, but it had quickly reoriented on Harry. Harry saw the dragon focus on him, and his adrenaline surged as he threw a stunner at the firework. With the pain and excitement and disorientation Harry pushed much more power into his stunner than he had planned.

The firework exploded when hit by the overpowered stunner. The light and roar were ferocious. The air was filled with smoke too dense to see through. Harry stumbled toward where he thought the exit was and extinguished the fire on his robes. The smoke cleared and Harry stopped, as stunned at the spectacle as everyone else. A great dragon, at least three times the size of Harry's opponent hovered over her. The airborne dragon was a beautiful translucent red and gold. It opened its mouth to roar its dominance and burst into brilliant multicolored sparks that floated to the ground below. Harry stumbled out the exit as the crowd roared its approval. The dragon returned to its nest as the smoke and lights slowly cleared.

Madam Pomfrey accosted him when he was brought to the hospital tent. "Dragons," she muttered as she banished his burnt robe and pants. "What were they thinking." She handed him a pain relieving potion and cast some diagnostics. "You'll be fine," she admitted and began applying burn cream to his legs.

She tried to stop him when he made to leave the tent. "You lay back down immediately young man."

"Madam Pomfrey," Harry addressed her with respect and determination. "I am going to sit with my fellow champions and watch Victor perform." He charmed her with a big smile. "You are welcome to sit with us."

"Fine," Poppy huffed as she followed the boy to the stands. She sounded gruff, but Harry saw the hint of a smile on her face. When they emerged from the tent and entered the stands, the crowd erupted with appreciation. Fleur stood and hugged him when he got there, and Cedric shook his hand as Fleur refused to release him. "Don't scare us like that." Fleur ordered, still hugging him. Cedric rescued him. "Let him breathe, Fleur." Fleur released him. The three turned and faced the still cheering crowd. They joined hands, Harry and Cedric on either side of the beautiful part veela. They bowed to the crowd, then returned to their seats. Katie had somehow made it to the Hufflepuff seats, and she pulled Harry's arm around her when he sat down. It was a very happy and slightly exhausted Harry who sat with his friends and girlfriend and prepared to enjoy Victor's performance.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Victor returned the champion's tent when Harry was taken to the hospital tent. He had grown overly optimistic, he thought, after Cedric and Fleur had managed without injury. Harry would be fine. He was walking, after all. Victor had had to be levitated off the pitch a few times, and the healers had always managed to put him back together. But Harry's injury reminded him of just how dangerous this was.

Victor was awakened from the dark path his thoughts had taken when the crowd began to cheer. It was too early for his turn, and he hadn't heard any announcement. Victor looked out of the tent to see what was causing the cheering. He saw Harry limping to the stands, being followed by a mothering healer. The sight of the three champions hugging and bowing startled him. He felt happy at the sight. Victor had not been happy to come to this silly contest. Victor would have much rather concentrated on his quidditch career and finishing his schooling. But Karkaroff had called in a family favor, and here he was.

Victor had been surly and grumpy since agreeing to Karkaroff's request. Igor didn't care about his attitude, only his participation. Victor snorted internally. Igor probably liked his attitude. Harry had changed that attitude. Oh, the other champions had been friendly. And working with the other students had been enjoyable once they had gotten over their hero worship, and he had signed a lot of autographs. But Harry had been the catalyst, Victor thought as he reminisced. Harry and his friends had brought them the idea of an informal quidditch tournament. Harry had pushed the champions to start talking to each other. The cooperation and communication had turned them from competitors to teammates. And Victor was surprised at how much better that made this contest.

When Karkaroff had told him about the dragons, he had told Victor that he should target the eyes. Victor didn't care about the tournament, so he planned to do what his headmaster suggested. When the champions began to talk about the dragons, Victor had shared his plan. He didn't care if they all did the same thing. And he didn't care if the dragons were blinded. Fleur and Cedric had tentatively agreed with his plan. But Harry had said no. Harry said they would work together and show the tournament organizers what was possible. With cooperation and teamwork they could make this tournament spectacular. And they would do it in spite of the rules. They would ignore the rules they didn't like. They would ignore and avoid the faculty and tournament officials. Then he had shared the idea of summoning a broom and out flying a dragon. The audacity and showmanship appealed to Victor. But Harry has one more surprise that cemented Victor's friendship. Harry told them that Victor should be the one to use the broom idea. He told them that it played to Victor's strengths. He told them that they all had unique abilities, and they should do their best to play them up and put on a show.

That meeting was the turning point. Fleur had opened up about her abilities to charm man and beast. Cedric and Harry didn't have anything so dramatic, but they talked about the various possibilities. And they had performed them beyond Victor's expectations. And now, it was his turn. He hadn't been this nervous since his first professional match. But he hadn't cared about anyone's opinion in a long time. And he cared now about his new teammates and what they thought of him. After Bagman announced him, he entered the arena with a renewed determination to not just succeed at this task, but to do so in a manner that would make his fellow champions proud.

Even the students were awed at the physical presence of the Horntail. It was easily twice the size of the other dragons. The black scales seemed to swallow the light. Its tail moved with far more grace and agility than one would expect. Victor entered the arena, and the dragon wasted no time. It reared on its hind legs and bellowed forth a gout of fire as long as the dragon itself. The students screamed as Victor was engulfed in flame. Victor had been prepared though and reacted the moment the dragon reared. He followed Cedric's example and enlarged a boulder in front of him. Victor hid in the lee of his makeshift shelter and avoided death, but the heat was still intense enough to burn through his protective charms and singe his hair and skin. Victor ignored the pain and summoned his broom. He couldn't fight this beast from the ground. He timed it well, and his broom appeared as the dragon fire faltered.

Victor leapt on his broom before it stopped moving and immediately accelerated. The dragon's tail smashed his enlarged boulder, the spikes burying themselves in the ground where Victor had stood a moment before. The dragon was fast and deadly, but Victor was born to ride a broom. The standard charms on a broomstick had limiters to ensure the rider's safety. A firebolt was powerful enough that no one ever reached the limiters. The standard charms on a firebolt were enough even for a professional quidditch match. But Victor didn't like being limited, so he had stripped the limiters off his personal broom. The broom wouldn't pass inspection for use in a match, but this was not quidditch. The students screamed again, but this time they screamed in joy and awe as Victor and his broom moved in a blur away from the dragon's tail.

Harry knew he was good on a broom. Modesty aside, he thought he was as good or better than anyone in school. He liked it when people told him he could play professionally. When he saw the professionals at the Quidditch World Cup, Harry thought they might be right. What Victor did today was beyond anything Harry had imagined possible. Victor was nothing but a black and silver blur. He taunted and teased the increasingly frustrated dragon. He dodged its incredible tail as if it was immobilized. At one point Harry thought he flew through the dragon's gaping mouth as it prepared a gout of flame.

The dragon couldn't stand it anymore. First they had taken her from her home. They were lucky they hadn't damaged her eggs. Now this human was buzzing around her, and she couldn't catch him. She reached her limit and saw her opportunity. He thought he was safely out of her reach. He thought she wouldn't leave her nest. He was wrong. She lunged and snapped her jaws shut.

Victor's broom was overheating. He couldn't push it at this speed for much longer. Finally, the dragon was frustrated enough. It lunged at him, and he pushed his broom one last time. The dragon was quicker than it was before. It had held back enough for Victor to underestimate it. It almost had him. Its closing jaws caught his robe, and Victor thought his time had come. But his robe tore, and Victor was free. The egg was exposed, and Victor asked even more of his broom.

Victor slowed just enough to grab the golden egg and burst toward the exit. The dragon wouldn't let him go so easily. He dove under a gout of flame. His foot hit a rock, and he felt his bones shatter. His bones had broken before, and he didn't let it distract him. Victor felt the tail slam the ground behind him as he exited the arena. His broom disintegrated beneath him when he tried to apply the braking charms.

The crowd held its collective breath as Victor ploughed into the ground. Victor ended his crash flat on his back. The Horntail roared its frustration at the pest's escape, but the crowd waited in silence. Victor raised a hand with a victory sign. The crowd erupted.

Victor had been taken to the hospital tent. The other champions accompanied him, but Madam Pomfrey allowed no one else inside. The crowd quieted enough for Ludo's final announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have been treated to quite a show today. Let's hear it for our champions." He waited while the crowd roared its approval. "Our champions have requested that we wait to announce their scores until they are all present. We will do so at the evening feast tonight in the Great Hall."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Madam Pomfrey was not happy. She didn't like letting her patients out from her demesne until she felt them fully healed. The champions had insisted, though. And they had been supported by the headmasters, headmistress, and ministry officials. Oh well, she thought. She had Victor's damaged body thoroughly bound, and his fellow champions would protect him from others and himself.

The Great Hall was riotous before the champions entered. The noise quieted when the doors opened and the champions entered. Harry was in a floating chair, his legs covered in brown paste. Victor's body was immobilized and bound to a stretcher. They were both grinning wildly though, and Cedric and Fleur were right there with them.

Cedric received forty-five points. His spellwork was good, his plan sound. But he had been penalized for receiving help from an outside source.

Fleur was given the maximum of fifty points. She cried at all the proud faces admiring her. She tried to tell the other champions that she didn't deserve it, but they shushed her and told her how proud they were.

Harry was penalized for getting injured and receiving outside help. He gestured to the twins when this last was announced, and the twins stood and took a bow to the delight of their fellow students. He received forty points.

Victor was injured quite severely. The students booed when the announcement thus began. They cheered though when it continued. His performance was incredible and awe inspiring. He was awarded forty-five points.

The party continued in the Great Hall long after the feast had ended. The teachers tried to send the students to bed three times, but each time the students refused. They finally succeeded the fourth time, as everyone was too tired to care anymore. It was a pleasant end to an exciting day, and everyone involved went to bed congratulating themselves on their role in its success.


	10. Chapter 10

The day after the first task Bartemius Crouch Junior writhed in pain on the immaculate tile floor of the drawing room at Riddle Manor. He screamed, but the silencing spell prevented any sound from escaping the room. His master tired quickly, and Barty was grateful for that when the pain ended.

Pettigrew stood quietly in a corner watching the proceedings. He did enjoy watching the torture. He was happy there was someone else here now to share the pain. He didn't like it much when he was on the receiving end.

Nagini lay coiled under her master's homunculus. She used her coiled body to support his more feeble one, and she held her head up next to the diminutive shoulder. She stared avidly at the delectable treat now recovering from her master's punishment. He absently stroked her, laying a hand on top of her head and running it down her neck. "Someday Nagini, if he continues to fail me." The voice was high and weak, but Voldemort's servants did not mistake the tone or content of the words. "You have been my most loyal servant Bartemius. For that you are forgiven your recent failure. Now, speak truthfully and make no false promises. Can you guarantee the Potter boy's victory and the successful completion of our plan?"

Bartemius Crouch Junior had at one time been a charming and pleasant young man. He had found friends and enjoyment in his Lord's service. He was fearless and completely obedient to his Lord's commands. He drew upon that courage and loyalty and answered according to his Lord's command. "I cannot, My Lord. The boy is resilient and powerful for his age, and he has made friends of the other champions. All but a very few of the students have accepted him. I cannot control the outcome of the tournament, and I fear the boy's unchecked influence in the school."

Lord Voldemort considered Crouch's reply. He was annoyed that the man could not do as he wished. He was tempted to crucio him again for his failure. But his resources were limited, and a follower of Crouch's skill and loyalty should not be wasted. "We must modify our plans then." He mused aloud. "Yes, the boy's influence must be checked. I will need my full body to operate properly. Hmmm. The Winter Solstice would be an auspicious time to perform the ritual. But how to demonstrate our success?..."

"My Lord, a Yule Ball is traditionally a part of the tournament. Could we not incorporate the festivity..." Crouch's voice trailed off at the sadistic smile on his master's face.

"Yes, Bartemius. Yes. That will do nicely. Pettigrew, you will be prepared for the Winter Solstice. Bartemius, you will bring the boy at the appointed time. Neither of you will fail. I will not be forgiving."

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Siona heard the breathing of her two remaining companions behind her as she ran through the forest. She didn't hear the D-wolves, but she knew they were there. Ten of them infiltrated Leto's citadel earlier this day. Seven of them were lost to Leto's various traps and guardians. They had acquired the target of today's mission. Siona carried the citadel's plans as they had deemed her the most likely to escape. She also carried an unknown treasure. She could hear Ulot's breath coming hard now. He was the slowest of the three remaining. He did not have the physical characteristics to come on this mission, but he had insisted and trained hard. He had a knack of seeing things others missed, so his desire had been granted. He had been the one to notice the hidden Ixian device and uncover the encoded ridulian crystals that Siona also carried. His breath was harsh now, and Siona knew the wolves would have him soon. She cursed as Ulot shrieked and was cut off. "I will have you Tyrant! You will pay Worm!"

Siona Ibn Fuad al-Seyefa Atreides had a gently oval face, generous mouth, and small nose. She didn't think of herself as beautiful, although she knew many looked on her with desire. Long hours of running and physical training has shaped her body. She was athletic and lanky. She knew Ulot had joined her cause as much because he liked her as because he believed in her goals. She hadn't returned his feelings, but she had respected him and considered him a good friend and valuable asset. And now he was gone. And now Kuteg was falling behind.

Kuteg should have kept pace with her easily. He was a better runner. He was taller than Siona and should have had an easier stride. But he had turned an ankle when escaping the citadel, and the damage limited him. She heard a wolf yelp and the thud of a body hitting a tree. "Run Siona. Run!" Kuteg called to her, and she knew he would sell himself delaying the wolves as long as possible.

Siona let a whimper escape. Nine of her soldiers. Nine of her allies. Nine of her friends. They had given their lives for this mission. They had sacrificed themselves because she asked them too. She held her emotions in check ruthlessly, and she ran. The river was close now. Once across, she would be safe. She would mourn her friends. She would recover. And she would make the Worm pay.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Nayla was a blocky woman. She had a blunt, flat face and a personality to match. She was a competent Fish Speaker soldier when she was called into God's presence. He had called her by name and given her a mission.

"Nayla, I have seen your good work. I have noted your loyalty and devotion. I have need of you." The Lord Leto ignited her passion and assured her absolute obedience. "My beloved Siona is planning a rebellion."

"I will bring her to you Lord." Nayla spoke impulsively. She cringed at the thought that she had interrupted her Lord. His tone and manner remained gentle, but she felt rebuke in his words.

"No Nayla. My Siona is not to be harmed or interfered with. You will join her. You will protect her. And you will obey her absolutely. You will obey her as you would me."

"Yes Lord. My Lord? I am not well versed with deception." Nayla sadly stated her deficiency.

"You will never lie to Siona. Deception will not be needed."

"My Lord, what if she asks about You?"

"Nayla," Leto spoke kindly and authoritatively. "You will obey Siona's every desire. You will truthfully answer anything she may ask you. And you will protect her from harm to the best of your ability."

"Yes Lord." Nayla acquiesced, trusting her Lord to know best.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Nayla did not like Topri. Siona found him useful though. And it was not her place to question Siona. Nayla stood in the corner and glowered at the two of them. Siona and Topri sat near the middle of the room speaking quietly.

"You are certain your contacts will deliver, Topri? We have paid in blood, and we will not dishonor the fallen with failure."

"Yes Siona. I understand the importance of what we do. And I mourn our fallen comrades. We have the appropriate blackmails and bribes, and my contacts will behave as we require."

Siona sighed softly and looked around the room. Something about Topri didn't feel right. But he had been nothing but loyal, and he had the means to help her bring down the Tyrant. Her gaze was caught by the scowl on Nayla's face. She knew she could trust Nayla absolutely. Nayla usually held her face expressionless. Siona had always felt like Nayla didn't like her, but Nayla was scowling at Topri, not her.

"You don't like me, do you Nayla?" Siona thought she would approach this directly.

Nayla startled at being addressed. She berated herself for drawing attention and allowing her mind to wander. But God had commanded her to always be truthful with Siona, so She answered truthfully. "No, I don't."

"Yet you scowl at Topri. Why?"

"I don't trust him." Nayla answered immediately, without thinking.

"So, you don't like me. You don't trust Topri. And yet you joined our organization. You fight for us. Why?"

"Why do you allow her, Siona?" Topri broke in. "You heard her, we can't trust her."

Topri's voice grated on Siona. "This is between Nayla and I, Topri. You will remain silent."

"But she is attacking me."

"She is speaking the truth Topri. She doesn't trust you. But she has not attacked you. Now, be silent while Nayla and I converse."

Topri sputtered, but Siona ignored him and turned back to Nayla. "Well?"

Nayla was afraid. She had attracted Siona's scrutiny, and now she would fail her mission. But she would obey her God's orders. "I swore an oath."

"Yes," Siona drew out her response, thinking as she spoke. "You swore an oath to our organization, but that oath was meaningless to you. You serve what you consider to be a higher power. Who do you serve, Nayla?"

"I serve God." Nayla's voice was becoming hoarse but she did not hesitate.

"And what oath did you swear to God?"

"I swore to obey your orders, to always answer you with truth, and to protect you from harm."

Siona laughed delightedly. "You see Topri. She did not swear to like us or trust us. But I trust her because she believes in something greater than herself." Nayla's words had crystallized her misgivings concerning Topri, though. He did not believe in anything greater than himself, she thought. She would trust him less and watch him more closely.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"And your daughter? How proceed our plans for Siona?"

Moneo often wondered why Leto asked these questions. He always seemed to know before Moneo could answer. And He always knew more than Moneo knew himself. Moneo answered happily though. He used to dread this topic. He feared he would lose his only daughter to her stubbornness and pride. Lord Leto had softened toward Siona recently. Moneo now found hope where previously had been only despair. "Her companions were captured, My Lord. She believes them dead, as You instructed. She is attempting to disseminate the stolen material."

"She is using Topri, yes?"

Lord Leto had done it again. How did he know that Topri even existed, let alone that Topri was Moneo's spy. Moneo kept his voice neutral. He didn't want His Lord to know how much this annoyed him. "Yes Lord. She has asked Topri to use his contacts to spread the material to Your enemies."

"Excellent. Instruct Topri to do as she asks."

"Yes Lord."

Moneo shook his head as he left the meeting. Another tale he could share with Susannah. She had shared similar experiences with Lord Leto. He probably did it because it annoyed them.

Leto smiled to himself as Moneo left the room. He did enjoy annoying his commanders. Being all-knowing also kept them alert. They were the type to take it as a challenge to be equally well informed and not the type that would use Leto's omniscience as an excuse to do less.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Topri was flushed with pleasure as he led the meeting. He always did enjoy the pageantry, thought Siona with a snort. His contacts had proven true. The plans and encoded crystals had been delivered to the Bene Geserit, the Tleilaxu, and the Ixians. Hopefully they could crack the encryption on the crystals, and Siona would know if Ulot's sacrifice was justified. But Nayla's mistrust had proven well founded, and Siona had no more use for the spy.

Topri followed Siona to a small anteroom after the meeting. He was still flushed with pleasure, but his pleasure faded as he found himself facing a stone faced Nayla and several resistance soldiers. Two soldiers grabbed him as Nayla disarmed him. Siona turned to face him.

"Tell my father that I am aware of his machinations."

Topri opened his mouth to voice a denial, but he fell silent at the force of Siona's glare.

"Don't bother. I don't know why the Worm allowed us to spread the material we stole, but I know that allow it, He did. I would have enjoyed feeding you false information. I would have enjoyed using you." Topri quailed at the malice in Siona's eyes and voice. "But you are too clumsy. You endanger my plans more through incompetence than as a spy. Return to my father, and tell him you are a failure. Tell him my opinion of your performance. And if you wish to live beyond the week, be truthful in your report."

Topri looked into Siona's eyes and saw the truth of her command. She did not boast. He would die if he disobeyed.

Siona saw Topri's acceptance of his fate. She motioned to her guards. "Take him away. Release him where he will be safe. No reprisals and no harm. I want him to report to his masters." Topri gulped at her extra instructions. He hadn't realized how hated he would be. Siona would not have reinforced her wishes with direct orders unless it was necessary. He had thought he was playing a game. He hadn't realized how close to death he was.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly. He hated sleeping on his back. Dragonfire burns healed slowly though. He poked at his breakfast and waited for his Quidditch Conspiracy fellows to arrive in the Great Hall. He wondered now if that had been such a good idea. He was exhausted from the first task. He needed to work on the clue from his egg. He needed to train his body and mind as Leto instructed. He needed to work on his magic. He hadn't done himself any favors with his less than stellar efforts his first three years either. He sighed. There was something off with Katie, too.

She had held him tight after the task. She was upset he had been hurt. But there was something bothering her, and he didn't know what. They had a good time yesterday in Hogsmeade. They held hands and talked about quidditch. They exchanged chocolates at Honeydukes and butterbeers in The Three Broomsticks. They and Hermione snuck away in the afternoon to meet Sirius. Katie had seemed ok with it, but he wondered if maybe she had a problem with the situation involving his godfather.

He had been spending his free time during the day practicing his spells and working in the library. Katie joined him in the library most evenings. He spent his nights in his hideaway in the Chamber of Secrets.

He and Leto had learned some interesting things about their relationship, he mused. Leto told him that whenever they conversed, Leto entered a trance like state. When Harry connected them via meditation he felt well rested, even when they spent the entire night in conversation and training. But Leto existed only in his mind with that type of connection. If Harry connected while awake and active, then Leto appeared in the spiritual form he had experienced with the dragons. In that form, Leto could move and observe somewhat independent of Harry. And he could interact in Harry's world with similar limitations as a ghost would have. But that active connection drained Harry and exhausted him quickly. The farther he moved from Harry, the more quickly Harry was drained. Through discussion and experimentation they surmised that Harry was using his magic to power the connection. Leto had been unable to open either type of connection.

Harry looked up when Hermione entered the Hall. He waved to her, and she sat by him and prepared her breakfast. Harry knew she was bothered too. But at least he knew why she was annoyed with him. And he had an idea what to do about it.

"Good morning Hermione." He said and she grunted and flashed her eyes at him. He smiled. She always hated it when he addressed her just as she took a bite.

Hermione swallowed and responded. "Good morning Harry. Why do you always do that to me.?"

"Because I know it annoys you." Harry answered with a smirk. "Hermione, I've got a lot to do today, but I miss you too. Could we get together tonight and talk. Just the two of us."

The tension left her body, and she graced him with a brilliant smile. "I would love that, Harry."

The hall filled with chattering students, and they didn't get a chance to talk much more. But Harry relaxed and enjoyed the morning. At least he and Hermione would be ok.

When the Hall was mostly full Cedric made an announcement. "Our informal quidditch tournament has been organized. We have eight teams. Matches will begin on Saturday. The first match will begin at ten. If the first match ends in time, we will have a second match in the afternoon. The schedule will be posted on the notice board of the common rooms and is available in Madam Hooch's office as well. Since Harry and Victor have not been cleared to play by Madam Pomfrey, their teams will be assisting Madams Hooch and Pomfrey with the matches. Remember, the goal of this tournament is to have fun, so let's all be good sports."

After Cedric finished and returned to his seat, Professor McGonagall interrupted the excited chatting with her own announcement. "Thank you Cedric. And thanks to all the organizers of the quidditch event. Let us show our appreciation for their hard work by acting in the spirit of the organizers, and as Mister Diggory said, showing proper sportsmanship. For those of you who are unaware, it is tradition to hold a Yule Ball during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Hogwarts will be honoring that tradition with a ball held here in the Great Hall on Christmas night. Only fourth years and up will be allowed to attend, unless you are invited by an eligible attendee. The Tri-Wizard champions will open the Ball with the first dance." She turned and looked at Harry. "That includes you Mister Potter." She said with a smile.

The noise in the Great Hall rose to a crescendo when Professor McGonagall returned to her seat. The excitement of quidditch and a ball was palpable. I'll have to ask Katie soon, thought Harry. Maybe this will make her happy.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harry had not found a way to ask Katie to the ball which he considered special enough. He did not want to simply walk up to her in the corridor and ask her. And George had called out to Angelina in the Gryffindor common room in a way that was perfect for them, but which made Harry hesitate in fear of not being unique to Katie. So he found himself in the Room of Requirement with Hermione without having asked Katie. I'll have to do something at breakfast tomorrow, he thought. Then he focused his attention on Hermione.

Harry configured the room as a cozy comfort place for talking. He and Hermione sat in comfortable, plush chairs next to a cheery fire in a small fireplace. The room was colored in muted reds and golds, and there were absolutely no books. "Hey Hermione," Harry said shyly. "It's been awhile since it was just us."

"Yeah. It has been." Hermione said somewhat distractedly, taking in the condition of the small room. "What did you want to talk to me about, Harry?"

"You are my best friend Hermione."

"What about Ron?" She interrupted, speaking quickly in her normal manner. "I know you are on the outs now, but you'll get past it and..." She trailed off as she noticed Harry looking at her intently and slowly shaking his head side to side.

"I am speaking to you tonight, Hermione, very precisely. I have something I need you to understand about me. I have been thinking a lot this year about my life and what I have done with it. I plan to tell you some things about me that I have only shared a little of with Katie and no one else. So, please, think about my words and what they mean. Try not to jump ahead. I know I haven't spoken to you like this before. That's because I haven't been as good a friend to you as you have to me."

He paused as she considered his words. Then she nodded. "Ok Harry, I'll listen." Then she stilled herself and focused on him.

"I have been considering the nature of friendship, Hermione. I have come to the conclusion that a friend is someone who will put your needs above his or her desires. As I think about our history together, I see that you have often done that for me. And I am ashamed that I haven't done the same for you. Instead I have done so for Ron. So, you have been, and are my best friend. I have been Ron's best friend, but I intend to be so no longer." He held up his hand as he saw Hermione fidget. "Oh, I don't dislike Ron. He was the first friend I ever had. But when I consider our interactions, I see that I have held myself back and let myself be distracted in order to retain his friendship. This year has shown me that my friendship with Ron is mostly one sided. No, he is not a bad person." Harry said interpreting the look on Hermione's face. "But he is immature. He has not yet learned that friendship is a two way street."

Harry paused to let Hermione consider his last sentence. Then he looked directly into her eyes. "Neither have you Hermione." He saw her redden at his accusation. "No, Hermione. You have been my friend without demanding the same from me, and I am very grateful to you for it."

As her blush turned from anger to embarrassment, Hermione tried to change the subject. "What about Katie?" She demanded.

Katie is my girlfriend, and I, her boyfriend. We kind of skipped the becoming friends part. But I think we are becoming friends now. We have talked a lot lately." He gave a small chuckle at the look on Hermione's face. "Yes, Hermione, talked. It hasn't been all snogging." He laughed at the look this statement engendered. "I like her Hermione. And I think she likes me." He gave her a pointed look. "It's the same as the way you like me."

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned, but the blush of her face and squeak in her voice told Harry he was right.

"I told you I've been considering my life this year Hermione. I see how you have behaved toward me. Tell me, when did it turn from friendship to something more for you?"

Hermione shook her head, staring at the floor and refusing to answer. Harry watched her bushy hair sway side to side for a moment then questioned softly. "It wouldn't have been after the troll? We didn't know each other well enough then? But that's when our friendship began. Hmm. The incident with Quirrell? No, that cemented our friendship, but neither of us had gone through puberty, so it would have remained a platonic friendship. When we rescued Sirius? I remember the feel of your breasts pressing on my back when we rode Buckbeak." She raised her head and shot him a look of embarrassment tinged with anger, but Harry didn't let it deter him. "So, before that then." He looked deep into her eyes and spoke gently. "Tell me Hermione. Don't make me guess." He entreated.

Hermione returned his gaze and neither spoke for a few moments. Then she hung her head and spoke softly. "It was when I woke up after the basilisk." She raised her head and drank in his features. She felt free after finally admitting her feelings. "You sat by me for months. No one had ever done something like that for me. They told you it did no good. That I couldn't perceive you." Harry nodded, remembering that time. "They were right, in a way." She continued. "I didn't know at the time, but when I woke up I overheard Madam Pomfrey muttering about stubborn boys who wouldn't listen to her. Somehow, I knew it was you."

They sat quietly for a bit, both lost in thought. "I couldn't admit it to myself, let alone you." Harry broke the quiet softly. "But that is when I started wanting something more from you than friendship. Then you showed what a wonderful friend you were and turned in my firebolt to Professor McGonagall."

"Harry, I said I was sorry for that."

"I know Hermione." Harry waved her off. "I am not accusing you now. I am recognizing how true an act of friendship that was. And how badly I reacted to it."

"Oh." Hermione subsided with a small exclamation.

"I was incapable of believing that I deserved someone as wonderful as you because of the way my foster family raised me. I was barely able to believe I could be friends with Ron. So I clung to that friendship with everything I had. I did everything I could to be the friend Ron wanted, sometimes to my detriment. I think it was a good thing we didn't acknowledge our feelings at that time."

"But Harry, we could have had..."

Harry interrupted her. "I know Hermione. I know. It would have been wonderful for a short time, but I don't think it would have lasted. And then we would not have remained friends."

"But why wouldn't it have lasted, Harry?" Hermione asked, not ready to give up yet.

"Every time you nagged me, Hermione..."

"I didn't nag you." Hermione interrupted forcefully.

"Fine, Hermione. Every time you insisted I do my homework. Every time you advised we go to the teachers. Every time you tried to make Ron and I better people than we were." Hermione looked ready to explode again, so Harry looked into her eyes and spoke firmly. "That made me feel worthless Hermione."

Harry paused as Hermione's anger turned to confusion. "What? How?" She mumbled.

Harry took her hands and spoke gently again. "My Aunt and Uncle called me a worthless freak. I thought my name was freak until I learned it was Harry when I was five. Whenever you told me off for doing something, I heard my Aunt Petunia telling me I was worthless."

"But Harry," Hermione began with tears in her eyes.

Harry interrupted, still holding her hands. "I know you did it out of love Hermione. But that's how it made me feel. It made me feel like a worthless freak lying at my Aunt's feet, begging her not to punish me."

Hermione was crying now, so Harry released her hands and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into his chest for a while. "I'm sorry, Harry." She kept murmuring over and over. Harry held her until she quieted. Eventually, she pulled back to look at him. "What does this mean now, Harry? What does this mean for us?"

"I think now that I have matured a little, we could actually survive each other." He spoke quickly, before the glimmer of hope in her beautiful eyes could blossom. "But I love Katie as much as I love you, and I would never hurt her that way."

Hermione nodded and leaned back into Harry's chest, seeking another hug. She spoke as his arms encircled her. "So, friends for now."

"Best friends, Hermione. Best friends." Harry buried his face in her hair, and they held each other in silence for a long time.

Eventually they parted. Hermione left for the comfort of the library. Harry spent the night in meditation in his refuge in the chamber of Secrets.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

 **First, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I do appreciate it.**

 **To answer MizuSage : No, this isn't a rewrite or repost. It is an original, or at least as original as fanfiction can be. I've been reading a lot of HP fanfiction lately, and I was listening to the God Emperor of Dune audiobook. And this idea came to me. I knew sort of how I wanted the story to start, and I know how it ends. I just didn't know how it would go from the starting point to the end, so I decided to write it. That it would be similar to other works is not surprising. I try to keep everything as original as I can, but I'm sure my ideas are at least subconsciously affected by my reading of other's works.**

 **Anyway, thanks to everyone who reads and follows and favorites my story. And I hope I won't disappoint anyone too badly.**

 **Chapter 11**

Harry roused from his meditations early in the morning and worked on his prana-bindu training, He held his arms forward and extended from his body. He stared at his hands, turning them slowly over and back and over and back. He let his mind relax even as he focused on his goal. It was a strange contradiction. He knew from the lessons and memories Leto shared with him that he needed to master this step before he could progress further. He grew frustrated at his failure, but he knew that many failed at this stage of training. He forced his frustration aside and let his mind relax again. He entered the beginning trance state and felt the familiar headache begin again. This was where he kept failing. His headache would worsen the more he tried to relax his mind. It would eventually hurt enough to break his relaxation and force him to abandon the attempt.

Harry sank deeper in his mind and felt the now familiar pain grow. He had always tried to ignore the pain and push on with his exercises. Today, he decided to try something different. He focused on the pain. Harry felt the pain and examined it. He let the pain flow and surrendered to it. His head began to ache. The pain grew. Harry let his body feel the pain but allowed his mind to separate from the pain. His body fell on the ground, rolling and screaming. But Harry no longer felt the pain. He studied his body dispassionately. He saw a flicker in his peripheral vision. He was no longer connected to his body in a way to allow him to actually see, but that his how his disconnected mind perceived the information it was receiving.

He looked around and saw himself standing on a featureless plain, flat and empty from horizon to horizon. The sky was flat and grey. He didn't see any source of light. Suddenly, he saw something flash. It seemed far away, but it didn't feel as if distance had any meaning here. It flashed again, and as he focused on the flash, it began to pulse. He moved toward the flash. Actually, he thought, it was more like he held still while the world moved around him. The flash drew close enough for Harry to see more detail. It was shaped like a lightning bolt. It flashed a pure silver light at its center, but it seemed to bleed a vicious black substance with every flash. Harry noticed his body flinch with every pulse. He felt a wave of pressure from the flash as it drew near. This must be the source of his pain. He acted without further thought.

He surrounded the flash with a cement wall. It was a prison wall like he had seen on television on one of the few times he had been allowed to watch with his cousin. It was tall and thick and sturdy. It was topped with rolls of barbed wire. His body relaxed as the flash was contained. Harry began to reconnect with his body, and the prison wall exploded. He felt the pain slam through his tortured nerves and almost lost consciousness.

Harry returned to the flash in his mind and dropped a mountain on it. The mountain erupted as a volcano. He dropped it in a sea, but the sea began to boil. He banished the sea and covered the flash with darkness. He made the darkness as thick and dense as he could. He allowed no trace of light to escape its depths. He felt victorious. The darkness was vanquished as a nova of light and pain flashed through his mind.

Harry tried time and again to contain the flash. He grew weary as time and again he failed. He was about to surrender when he had an idea. He grew a crystal in and on the ground around the flash. He grew the crystal with channels for the energy the flash released. The crystal spread and its complexity increased. He noticed his body arch in pain. His body clenched its fists and arched its back off the ground. The energy from the flash spread further into his mind through the crystal. Harry saw blackness in the horizon of his mind and knew his body would not last much longer. He began to fold the crystal. The energy from the flash dispersed from the crystal to the sky of his mind as he bent the crystal back on itself. The black horizon was closing fast, but Harry continued his work. He folded and twisted and grew the crystal until it reached the shape he planned. He sealed the crystal and watched in satisfaction as the energy of the flash flowed through the channels and returned to its source.

The flash pulsed angrily. Harry worried for a moment that he had miscalculated. The flash flared and pulsed brighter as the energy returned. More tainted energy slammed through the crystal, causing it to vibrate. Harry began to fear, but he remembered the mantra against fear Leto had taught him. He allowed his fear to pass through him, and he worked on strengthening the matrix he had built. He saw the silver white at the center of the flash turn red as the energy cycled back to its source. He wondered if that was good or bad. He sighed in relief as he noticed the flash react to its changing color by receding and diminishing. He smiled as he felt a sense of sullen anger pulse from the flash. It no longer felt dangerous. It felt like a childish tantrum. Harry laughed and returned to his body.

The pain and exhaustion slammed into his mind as he returned. His nerves were still firing sympathetically. His body convulsed and thrashed. The screams had torn his throat. His blood pounded through his veins as his heart thudded in his chest. He croaked out one word before he collapsed in blessed unconsciousness.

Dobby answered his master's summons. He found the Great Harry Potter Sir lying unconscious, covered in vomit flecked with blood. Dobby muttered to himself as he cleaned and healed his master to the best of his ability. He created a soft, comfortable bed in which he lovingly placed Harry's body. He prepared a hearty meal for when his master awoke.

Harry slept most of the day. He yawned and reached for his glasses upon awakening. He looked around, confused at his surroundings until his eyes fell on Dobby. "Harry Potter Sir is awake." Dobby said excitedly. "Dobby has your dinner ready."

"Thanks Dobby." Harry said and began to eat. "What time is it?" He questioned around mouthfuls.

"It be's time for dinner Harry Potter Sir."

"Is that a joke Dobby?" Harry smiled. He felt rather good for some reason. "This food is delicious, Dobby."

Dobby grinned widely. "Harry Potter Sir likes Dobby's joke?"

"Yes, Dobby. It was a great joke." Harry couldn't help enjoying that Dobby felt free enough to joke with him, even if it wasn't that good of a joke. "But I do need to know what time it is."

"It be's after five in the afternoon, Harry Potter Sir. The other students be's at dinner now. So Dobby is correct, Harry Potter Sir. It is time for dinner." Harry couldn't help but laugh at Dobby's antics, and Dobby soon joined him in laughter.

Harry finished his meal and left the bed. He asked Dobby for fresh clothing, and after donning the robes Dobby brought, he headed for the Gryffindor common room. He hoped Katie would be there. He had meant to ask her to the ball this morning. He would ask her now, he thought.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ron Weasley sat in the corner of the Gryffindor common room and brooded. His life had taken a dramatic turn for the worse this year. He was popular and sought after when the year started. He could always find someone who would play chess with him. When Hermione was being obstinate, he could find someone else to help with his homework. Seamus and Dean were always good for a laugh. He had even been able to get a girl or two to smile at him. And he had had a best mate to commiserate with when everything went to pot. But then Harry Bloody Potter entered the tournament and left his best friend behind. He thought Harry would come crawling back after everyone turned against him. But Hermione had sided with Harry, of course. And Neville had gone with her. He looked across the room and saw the pair quietly doing homework together. He sneered to himself. His fellow Gryffs had sided with him in believing Harry was lying about entering the tournament. But only Seamus and Dean had stayed with him as he sniped Harry about it. The rest of the school had understood that Harry's ego needed deflating. At least, Ron thought they did. But Harry had soon turned the enmity of the school into friendship. Now Harry was friends with Victor Krum and a hot veela, and Ron was barely able to get on a made up quidditch team. Ron sighed and tried to concentrate on the potions essay he was supposed to be writing.

Katie Bell sat next to Alicia and Angelina on a couch near the Gryffindor fireplace. Fred and George sat nearby. Katie sat quietly while the other four animatedly discussed the upcoming quidditch games. She wondered where Harry was. She marveled at the way Harry had changed this year. She liked the shy young man Harry had been. She really liked the composed confident young man Harry was becoming. But so did a lot of other girls. And Harry seemed to flirt with all of them. She wondered what he thought about her now. Did he regret being exclusive with her? He hadn't asked her to be on his quidditch team. He had explained that he thought she would want to be on a team with her fellow chasers. The rules they had decided on for quidditch meant that the house teams would have to split up. Even Fred and George were on a different team than the three chasers. But Harry hadn't even asked her. He just assumed. Then he went off with Hermione last night. Sure, he said they were just friends. But Harry hadn't come back last night. Katie had stayed up late, waiting for him. And he hadn't shown up for breakfast or lunch today. She glanced over at Hermione and Neville. She focused on Hermione's face. Hermione was pretty, she admitted to herself. And Hermione had seemed happy today. Probably happier than she should be with Harry not showing, Katie mused sourly.

Hermione was having a pleasant day. It had been difficult last night, but clearing the air with Harry had made her feel much better. She understood now why Harry has pushed her and Neville to study together. It had been a surprisingly good match, she thought. She was embarrassed at herself for writing Neville off as a possible friend. He was much smarter than she expected. And he was willing to work hard. She had greatly increased her understanding of several subjects by explaining them to Neville. And he had helped her a great deal with herbology and surprisingly, potions. Snape terrorizing him had really held him back in that subject. She found herself staring at Neville when his eyes met hers, and he blushed a bright red.

Neville met Hermione's eyes and felt himself blushing. He manages to stammer out a question though. "Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?" He spoke louder than he intended. He dropped his eyes and felt his heart stop. He couldn't believe he had asked her. Neither noticed the common room fall silent at overhearing Neville's question.

Hermione took Neville's hand and answered. "I'm sorry Neville. I already have a date."

Neville had raised his eyes hopefully when she took his hand, but he dropped his head again at her answer.

"I would have said yes Neville." Hermione continued. "But someone asked me last night."

Neville found his courage returning at Hermione's comforting words. "Who asked you Hermione?" He managed to ask with nothing but friendly curiosity in his voice.

It was Hermione's turn to flush a little in embarrassment. "I can't say. He asked me not to."

Ron snorted loudly. He could no longer contain himself. "Granger has a secret admirer? Riiight? Sorry, mate," he said turning to Neville. "She's trying to let you down easy."

Neville dropped his head and tried to pull his hand free from Hermione.

With all the drama, no one noticed Harry entering the common room. Harry looked around curiously, sensing the tension in the room.

Hermione held Neville's hand tight. "Don't listen to him Neville." She commanded. She lifted one hand to Neville's chin and raised his face up to meet hers. "I'm not lying Neville. I wouldn't do that to you. I did get asked to the ball last night, and I did accept. If I didn't already have a date, I would have been honored to go with you."

Neville brightened at Hermione's sincerity. "Thanks, Hermione. I hope you have fun at the ball. Do you know anyone else I could ask?" He finished hopefully.

Katie froze at Hermione's and Neville's conversation. She felt like her heart was breaking as she heard her worst fears confirmed. Hermione's secret beau was obviously Harry Potter, she thought. That's why he wasn't around today. He had asked Hermione last night, and he was too cowardly to talk to Katie about it. Katie grew angry as the realization sunk in. She wasn't just going to sit around and wait for the ponce to dump her. She interrupted Neville and Hermione before Hermione could answer Neville's last question. "I'll go with you Neville."

The small buzz of fellow Gryffindors trying to decide if Hermione's secret date was Harry Potter or not was shocked into silence at Katie's declaration. Even Ron was struck dumb. They all listened intently to hear Katie's answer after Neville managed a stammered "What about Harry?"

"I don't think Harry and I are together anymore, Neville." Katie's sad reply provoked the already stunned group of witnesses to a collective gasp. The unnatural stillness was broken by an inarticulate cry of loss from near the common room entrance. Everyone turned to see the door closing Harry's back as he stumbled out of the room.

Hermione was the first to recover. "What did you just do, Katie?" She asked in a horrified tone.

Katie felt a twinge of guilt at the sight of Harry fleeing, but Hermione's question restored her righteous anger. "Don't you start Granger." Katie said derisively. "You're the one who went behind my back and stole him from me to begin with."

"What?" Hermione could barely form a coherent thought with everything happening. "What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious Granger, that your 'secret' boyfriend is Harry." Katie's voiced dripped with disdain and fury. "And you two were too cowardly to tell me, forcing me to find out like this." Katie's voice choked off with a sob, the stress and sadness overwhelming her anger.

Hermione's brain was finally operating again as she understood Katie's accusation. "Oh, Katie, no." She breathed out as her hands rose to cover her mouth in shocked horror. "No, Katie, no." Hermione couldn't find the energy to speak any stronger than a loud whisper. Everyone leaned toward her as she spoke, enthralled by her words and tone. "Harry told me last night that he loved you Katie. He told me that he and I would be best friends, but he could never hurt you. I don't know what happened. He was going to ask you to the ball today. What happened?"

"He... What?..." Katie's voice choked as she realized what was happening. She leapt to her feet and ran out of the common room. She shouted for Harry as she went, but she couldn't see him anywhere. Hermione ran after Katie, and the common room exploded with the sound of speculation and wonder about what had just been witnessed.

Katie fell to her knees after running down several hallways. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "What did I do?" She mumbled to herself through the tears and sobs. She didn't notice as a pair of arms held her, helped her rise to her feet, and shepherded her into a nearby classroom.

Hermione pulled Katie into the classroom and transfigured a desk into a rough couch. She sat Katie down on the couch and then sat next to the crying girl and held her for awhile. She stroked Katie's back and whispered soft assurances. Eventually Katie calmed down and pulled back from her rescuer.

"Hermione?" The identity of her comforter surprised her.

"Yeah Katie." Hermione said with a wry smile. "Feeling better?"

"I just... Did I Just... do that to Harry?" Katie plead with her eyes for Hermione to deny her query.

'I'm afraid you did." Hermione answered with a sad sigh.

Katie began to cry again, but softly this time. "You said he told you he loves me?" She asked confused and hopeful.

"He did." Hermione told her. "He told you some about his childhood didn't he?"

Katie's tears dried as she wondered at Hermione's seeming non-sequitur. "Yes. He told me some of how he was treated."

"Did he tell you about his Aunt Petunia? About how she made him feel worthless? About how he could never earn love, affection, or even acceptance?"

"Yes." Katie said simply, seeing Hermione struggling with tears now.

"Harry told me that he loved me, but that my nagging reminded him too much of his Aunt for he and I to be together."

The self loathing in Hermione's voice was obvious, and Katie couldn't help but feel sympathy for her rival. She pulled Hermione into a hug. It was her turn to offer comfort. "I'm so sorry, Hermione." Katie whispered to the distraught girl.

"He said he loved you as much as he loved me. He said he could never hurt you." Hermione spoke in a monotone. She felt safe in Katie's arms. "He said we would be best friends, and he held me in his arms. I was so happy he loved me. So sad that I had hurt him. So jealous that he had you." Hermione fell silent for a bit before pulling back so she could look at Katie. "After a long hug, I went to the library." Katie couldn't help but smile at the girl's choice of refuge. "I pretended to read for awhile. I was so lost in self recrimination and so busy wondering what might have been, I didn't notice when Victor sat down next to me. He told me he noticed I was distraught and asked if there was anything he could do. I found myself telling him about Harry and I. Victor was a good listener. I felt better after some unburdening. After we talked for awhile, Victor confessed that he had wanted to ask me for a date, but he didn't want to hurt Harry by doing so. I didn't believe him at first. I mean, why would someone like him want to go out with someone like me." Hermione held up her hand to forestall Katie's objection. "I know. Self esteem issues, yeah?" Hermione said smiling. Katie couldn't help a small giggle at this. "So, Victor asked me to the ball, and I said yes. He said it would be fun to surprise everyone at the ball, so we agreed not to tell anyone who we were going with."

Katie couldn't help feeling stupid after hearing Hermione's story. The two talked late into the night. Both were grateful at making a new friend. Both were fearful about hurting Harry. Hermione confessed that Harry had been spending a lot of time alone in some secret place lately. She comforted Katie with how loving and forgiving Harry was. They returned to their beds hoping they would see Harry in the morning and be able to explain.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harry left the common room with no clear destination in mind. He just had to get away after Katie declared their relationship was over. He moved quickly, his head down, gaze fixed firmly on the stone floor. He angrily blinked tears from his eyes and berated himself for believing he could be happy. Lost in dark and dreary thoughts he found himself exiting the castle. He paused at the top of the stairs and wondered just where he was headed.

A hand took hold of Harry's shoulder and spun him around. An angry Fleur Delacour is certainly a sight to behold he thought. Fleur's face was flushed. Her hair flowed wildly about her head. Her eyes sparked a brilliant blue. And her chest heaved as she caught her breath. She really is beautiful. I wonder why she looks so angry? "Harry James Potter! What is wrong with you?" Fleur demanded. Still dazed, Harry reached out with one hand to capture a strand of Fleur's hair. "Your hair is very beautiful." He said simply. Fleur grabbed his hand and opened her mouth to castigate him, but she was stopped when she saw his eyes. She sighed and pulled his hand to her side. "Come." She commanded. "We must talk." With that she pulled him to the Beauxbatons carriage and to her room inside.

Harry followed Fleur without a murmur. On entering the carriage they passed through a comfortable looking common room. Harry hadn't noticed much detail. He had followed Fleur, his hand still held in hers, through the entry room and into a small hallway. She led him through a door a little way down the hall. The entered a small anteroom with a couple of nice chairs next to a small fireplace. Fleur led him to one of the chairs. She took the other chair and called for an elf to bring a tea service. After the elf left, Fleur prepared a cup of tea for Harry, placed it in his hands, and prepared a cup for herself. Then she sat back and sipped her tea.

Harry sat for a moment, blinked, and sipped the tea she had prepared for him. He looked at Fleur in surprise. "How did you know how I like it?"

"Welcome back 'Arry." Fleur said calmly. "I have seen you take tea often enough to note your tastes. Now, why did you nearly knock me over in the castle halls and continue on, taking no notice of my distress?" She arched an eyebrow at him and smiled when he blushed.

"I did that?... Oh, I did, didn't I?" Fleur remained quiet while Harry spoke half to himself. Then he looked at her. "I really sorry, Fleur."

She waved him off, and he took a mouthful of tea. "It is all right, 'Arry. You appear to have been under some distress yourself, no?"

Harry grimaced. "Yes, but I still shouldn't have bowled you over and ignored you."

"'Arry, we have become friends these last few weeks, have we not?

"Yes. That makes it worse, what I did. Not better." Harry said as he hung his head.

"It's all right 'Arry." Fleur spoke forcefully. "Now, look at me, and tell me what happened."

"I think Katie broke up with me." Harry said sheepishly, not wanting to look at her.

"You think?" Fleur questioned. Harry raised his head at the concern he heard from her. He had feared derision and scorn. Fleur looked him in the eye when he raised his head. "Tell me everything, Harry." She commanded, and Harry obeyed.

Harry told her what he had seen and heard on entering the Gryffindor common room earlier. Fleur asked him why Katie would believe he had asked Hermione to the ball. Harry answered that he didn't know, but Fleur did not let him get away with that. She asked him about his relationship with Hermione, and he told her about meeting Hermione the night before. Fleur was a surprisingly good listener, Harry thought. She asked pertinent questions and didn't judge. He found himself telling her more than he had anyone aside from Katie and Hermione. She kept making him go further back in his answers. She asked him why he had not already asked Katie to the ball. He explained how every time he had planned to ask, something went wrong. She asked why he had not asked Katie to be on his quidditch team. He explained that he thought it would place her in an awkward situation of choosing between her longtime chaser friends and her new boyfriend.

After a few hours of conversation Fleur relented. "Oh 'Arry, you poor silly thing." She said kindly. "You have done so many things wrong. And at the same time, so many of them were for good and proper reasons."

Harry looked at her tiredly. "What do I do now?"

"Do you still want to take Katie to the ball?"

"I don't know." Harry answered thoughtfully. "I still like her, and I know I made some mistakes. But it hurts that she could fail to trust me like that, and then not talk to me about it." He thought some more and continued. "I left before hearing what happened with her and Neville. If they did decide to go together, I wouldn't want to hurt Neville."

Harry fell quiet, lost in contemplation. Fleur remained silent, thinking things over herself. She could advise him to wait and talk to Katie in the morning. She felt that Katie would welcome him back immediately. But Katie had been a bit fickle, she told herself. And Harry, it seemed, was highly resistant to her allure. If only he were a year or two older, she thought. Well, why shouldn't she be a bit selfish. It was only a dance, after all.

"'Arry, why not escort me to the ball?" She said it. She still wasn't sure, but she had said it.

Harry looked at her in stunned silence for a moment. "Take you?" He stammered.

"Yes." She said firmly, liking the idea more the longer she examined it. "We can go as friends and fellow champions. This tournament is suppose to be about friendly relations after all." She gave him a snarky smile. "I have no boyfriend. And as I am only here for this year, I am not looking for one. Though if you were a bit older, I might have to rethink that." She winked saucily at him and laughed when he blushed. She could see him thinking about it seriously, so she pressed on. "You can talk to Katie and Neville tomorrow and straighten things out. If they go as friends as well, you can dance with Katie, and I will dance with Neville." She laughed again at the look on his face when she mentioned dancing. "You have never been taught how to dance have you?"

Harry's face reddened at the topic of dancing. But Fleur's laugh was kind, not mean. And it was a very pretty laugh too. Musical and lovely like her. His face reddened further at this last thought, and he had to clear his throat before he could speak. "No, I haven't been taught." He managed. Then he looked at her a bit wickedly. "You could teach me though." He said with a leer.

Fleur laughed again, and Harry couldn't help but join her. "Non. I will not be teaching you. Too much temptation." She said salaciously, and Harry blushed again. "But we can ask Madam Maxine about lessons."

"That would be great." Harry said, becoming enthused. "I wasn't too keen on the idea of a dance, but if I have to go, I would like to be able to dance well." Harry stood and offered Fleur a short bow. "Mademoiselle Delacour, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Yule ball as a friend?"

Fleur stood and curtseyed with a big smile. "I would be delighted to, Monsieur Potter."

They smiled and laughed and made plans. As it was becoming late, Fleur transfigured one of the chairs in the anteroom into a bed for Harry. With a final hug, she retired to her own bedroom and they both had a rather pleasant night.


	12. Chapter 12

Fleur was awakened by her alarm early the next morning. She silenced the alarm and lay in bed for a moment, contemplating the events of the night before. A pleased smile adorned her face as she rose from her bed and performed her morning ablutions. When she was finished she opened the door to her antechamber. She paused in the open doorway and looked fondly on the boy sleeping in the bed she had transfigured the night before. He lay askew on the bed, one leg pushed clear from the blanket that covered his torso. His wand and glasses perched on a nearby table. His face looked so peaceful that Fleur couldn't help but sigh at having to disturb him. He really was a very cute boy, she thought. Then she gave her head a rueful shake. She would have to be careful to not become too attached. With her heritage, attachments could be dangerous.

Harry woke and extended his senses without moving. He was in a new place, and he didn't want to give away that he had awakened until he knew where he was. He remembered the events of the previous night and remembered where he was. He relaxed on remembering the events of the previous night, but decided to treat this situation as a training scenario. He lay still and scanned the room. He heard Fleur open the door but didn't react. He could smell a hint of her perfume over her intoxicating natural aroma. Harry couldn't sense anyone else in the room, so he pretended to sleep while Fleur stood watching him. When he felt the air shift as she finally entered the room, Harry sat up. "Good morning Fleur." He greeted her cheerily.

"Good morning Harry." Fleur returned with similar cheer. "You can use my room to ready for the day. I'll go find Madam Maxine and meet you in the carriage entry room when you're ready."

Harry agreed and left to meet Fleur and Madame Maxine after he finished his morning routine. Fleur was waiting for him. She took his hand and led him to Madame Maxine's office. Madame Maxine invited them in and smiled as they explained their plans. She agreed happily but held Harry back when they were ready to leave. "Harry will meet you in a few minutes Fleur. I only want a few words with him." She shooed Fleur out the door over her objections. Madame Maxine cast some privacy and locking spells and turned to Harry with a fierce expression.

"Harry, Fleur is more fragile than she appears." Harry was a little taken aback at the intensity with which Madame Maxine spoke. She obviously cared a great deal for the girl, Harry thought. "I have watched Fleur for the last six years. I have watched as she has grown and matured into a wonderful, beautiful young woman. I have watched her deal with bullies, betrayals, and cads. She has learned to project confidence and strength. But beneath her haughty exterior, she has a wonderful heart."

Madame Maxine leaned back in her chair and stared at the wall, her gaze unfocused as she continued. "I was very afraid of what this tournament would do to my favorite student. And the first weeks seemed to confirm my worst fears. I watched as she withdrew into herself. I watched and despaired as my Fleur seemed to wilt before my eyes." Maxine leaned forward and pierced Harry with her gaze. Harry stared back intently. "You changed that Harry Potter. You changed the whole thing. My little flower has opened her heart. She is happier now than I have ever seen her. Please be careful with her Harry." Her voice softened and pleaded. "Please don't take advantage of her vulnerability."

Harry stared at Maxine, a blank expression on his face. She worried that she had offended him and produced the opposite of her intent. After a tense few moments, Harry's face relaxed and he smiled. "I understand Madame. You speak from love, and I honor you for that. Fleur and I are just friends. We are unlikely to ever be more than friends. But I love her as a friend, and I will never do anything that I believe would cause her pain."

Madame Maxine moved around her desk and held Harry in a tight hug. "Thank you Harry. You ease the worries in my heart." She let him go and opened the door. Fleur stood outside the door waiting impatiently. "Now off to breakfast you two." Maxine said with a wave. "I will see you in the Great Hall for lunch." Maxine watched the boy take the girls hand and lead her away. Friends for now, she thought with a gleam in her eye.

Harry grabbed Fleur by the hand and pulled her away when she looked like she wanted to confront her headmistress. "C'mon Fleur. We have things to do before class. You can yell at Maxine later." Harry smirked over his shoulder as he pulled Fleur along. "I'm sure she will be happy to tell you everything she told me." Maxine stared at the boy as he Fleur out of the carriage. He is quite a cheeky garcon, she thought. She smiled happily to herself. But I have to admit. I'm very happy he is involved the way he is.

Fleur allowed Harry to pull her to the castle. She let her irritation at Madame Maxine's overprotectiveness fade. She allowed herself to enjoy the contact with this "leetle boy". She thought fondly and shook her head at her stupidity.

It was still early enough for Harry and Fleur to bypass the Great hall and make their way to the Gryffindor common room. When they entered the room they saw Hermione sitting alone in the nearly empty room. She always was an early riser, Harry thought. "Hermione," Harry called. "Is Katie still in her room?"

Hermione turned when Harry called her name. She noticed him holding Fleur's hand with a worried frown. "I think so." She answered after a short pause.

Fleur tried to disentangle their hands at Hermione's look, but Harry wouldn't let go. "Good." Harry said. "Would you mind getting her? I'm going to retrieve Neville. And then we are going to find a private place for a pleasant discussion." Hermione moved immediately for the girl's dorms. How did he do that, she thought. He didn't yell or sound forceful. He hadn't really ordered her. But she found herself obeying his request before thinking about it. Harry called out as she climbed the stairs. Hermione turned to see Harry on the boy's stairs across the room. Fleur had taken a seat on one of the room's couches. "Don't rush her." Harry called. "She has time to get ready normally." Hermione nodded and went to get her newest friend.

Hermione leaned over the sleeping girl and gently grabbed her shoulder. "Wake up Katie." She said softly, trying not to wake the other girls still asleep in the room. When Katie slept on, Hermione tugged a little firmer and spoke a little louder. "Time to wake up Katie."

Katie mumbled and tried to roll over. "Too early. Sleep more."

Hermione held Katie's shoulder, not letting the girl move. "Katie, Harry's in the common room. He want to talk to you."

"Harry!" Katie leapt from her bed and rushed for the common room. Hermione's soft plea for Katie to wait, accompanied by a delighted chuckle, fell on deaf ears.

Katie rushed down the stairs and into the common room, her call of "Harry" dying on her lips as she noticed the room was empty save for Fleur sitting in one of the comfortable chairs. "Oh, um, good morning Fleur." Katie said sheepishly, using her hands to pull her hair back from her face. "Where's Harry?"

Fleur looked at the girl impassively. Katie was obviously distraught, thought Fleur. And she deserved to be, distrusting Harry like that. "Harry is fetching Neville. He wants to have a little meeting this morning. Why don't you go put on some day clothes? You don't want to make him wait, do you?"

Katie sank down in a chair next to Fleur. "Did I lose him, Fleur?"

Katie's quiet sad voice moved Fleur to pity. "No Katie. Harry was pretty upset, but you haven't lost him yet. Now cheer up, and go get dressed."

Katie passed Hermione on the stairs on her way back to the dorm. She dressed herself and returned to the common room. Harry, Fleur, Hermione, and Neville were waiting for her. "Good morning Katie." Harry said cheerfully. "Now we're all here, let's go somewhere we can talk without being interrupted."

Katie followed along. She wondered at Harry's attitude. Shouldn't he be ... less happy? Harry led them to an unused nearby classroom. When they had all taken seats, Harry looked at Katie. She could see the sadness she had expected when she looked in his eyes. Hermione spoke. "Harry you should know..." She fell silent when Harry raised a hand to stop her. "Let Katie start, Hermione." Harry said, still looking in Katie's eyes.

Katie stared back into Harry's eyes. She let everyone else fade and focused on him. "I'm sorry Harry." She started quietly, almost whispering. "I let jealousy make me believe things that weren't true, and I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you Harry. I'm sorry." She let her head fall, gaze fixed firmly on the floor, awaiting his judgment.

Harry knelt on the floor in front of Katie. He reached a hand to her chin and gently raised her face to meet his. "I'm sorry too, Katie. I haven't been a very good boyfriend lately. Forgive me?"

Katie smiled through teary eyes and lunged forward to wrap Harry in a hug. "I love you Harry." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too" was his soft reply. Then he stood, pulling Katie up with him and turning to face the others, one arm around her shoulders, and Katie wrapping her arms around his waist. "So, Hermione is going to the ball with Victor."

"How did you know?" Hermione interrupted.

Harry laughed and answered with a grin. "He asked me last week if it was all right for him to ask you to the ball."

"And why did he need your permission?" Hermione arched a eyebrow over a stern glare.

Harry laughed again at her expression. The others joining in his merriment. "Because I'm your best friend, and he knows it." Harry raised his voice to override her next comment. "Now, back to the matter at hand. Hermione is going with Victor, And Katie is going with Neville."

Harry felt Katie tighten her grasp of his waist. "What?" She said dangerously. "What?" Hermione said incredulously. "Um, Harry?" Neville said tremulously. Fleur simply smiled.

"You said you would go with him." Harry said to Katie. He pushed Katie away so he could look her in the eye. "Neville's a great bloke, and I know he would let you out of it. But I don't think he should have to. You said publicly that you would go with him, and I think you should uphold your word."

"But Harry..." Neville said, trailing off.

"Nev, she's still my girlfriend. But I think it would be great if you two went as friends. If you want to. Unless you'd rather ask someone else?"

"But who will you go with Harry?" Neville asked.

"I will go with Fleur." Harry held up his hand to halt the imminent objections and queries. He reached out and took Fleur's hand. She helped me last night when I was so upset. She has agreed to be my date as a friend and fellow champion.

"Oui. I did." Fleur said holding Harry's hand. "But on two conditions. One, that Neville go with Katie, so I know who I will dance with when Harry is dancing with Katie."

"Why doesn't Fleur just go with me?" Neville interrupted. His eyes were beginning to glaze over. Fleur did her best to reign in her allure. Neville started to leer, and Harry stepped forward, threw his arm over Neville's shoulders, and turned him around.

"Breathe in Neville." Harry commanded. "And let it out slowly." Neville did it, and Harry could feel him start to relax. "Do it again, Nev."

Soon Neville was breathing normally. He turned around with Harry's arm still on his shoulders. "Are you sure you want to dance with me?" Neville asked meekly.

"Harry trusts you." Fleur said simply. "And that is good enough for me. Condition two, that you two join us in the dancing lessons we have arranged with Madame Maxine."

"Neville," Harry said before he could reply. "If there's another girl you fancy, or someone else you'd rather ask, please feel free to tell us. We didn't really give you a chance to prepare for this. So, don't feel obligated to agree."

Harry couldn't help but notice Neville glance at Hermione. "No Harry, there's no one else I want to go with." Neville said shyly.

"Ok," Harry said with a wide smile. "We'll use the dancing lessons to get you used to hanging out with Fleur, and we'll have a great time."

They spent some time arguing and arranging, but in the end it was all agreed to. They had just enough time to grab a quick breakfast before classes began for the day. They were laughing and talking as they headed down the stairs. Katie held Harry's right hand, and Fleur held his left. They seemed playful, but Harry thought he sensed some resentment between them. He hoped he could find some way to make them both happy, but that did not seem likely. Suddenly, Harry collapsed between the two girls. They were pulled on top of him. "What are you doing Harry?" Katie called out in muffled laughter. "Oui 'Arry, what is the meaning of this?" Fleur queried through her own laughter.

Hermione and Neville helped untangle the trio, but the laughter died when they found Harry was unconscious. Harry was breathing, and seemed to be uninjured, but they couldn't wake him. They took him to the hospital wing, hoping Madam Pomfrey would have more success.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Leto's body was bathed in darkness. The lights were arranged so only his face could be seen. The new Duncan had arrived. A newly arrived Duncan always had to be handled carefully. They had to be given time to adjust to new circumstances. Previous Duncans had been known to reject Leto and his empire. It was always painful when that happened. And this Duncan had been modified to meet Leto's new specifications. Leto would need to tread carefully with this one.

This really would be easier with Harry here. Leto tried to clear that thought from his mind. He couldn't afford to be distracted. But he couldn't stop himself focusing on Harry. He could almost see the boy standing next to him. Leto closed his eyes to concentrate. He hadn't lost control like this since he was forcefully injected with spice essence when he was a boy. Learning to control his mind, learning to control his visions while in the midst of an overpowering spice trance had almost killed him. Leto returned to basics. He ran through his breathing exercises. He couldn't actually breathe anymore, but the patterns were still in his mind. The exercise helped calm him, and then he heard the voice.

"Um, Leto? Is that you?"

Leto opened his eyes to see Harry standing in front of him. "Harry?"

"Yeah. Where are we?"

"We are in my workroom. I was preparing to meet with my new Duncan. I was thinking it would be easier if you were here, and here you are."

"You can summon me now?"

"I guess I can."

"Wait. You said 'my new Duncan'?"

"Yes. Duncan Idaho was my father's Swordmaster and friend. When the Harkonnens overran Dune and killed my grandfather, my father and grandmother escaped. Duncan first died when helping them escape."

"First died?"

"Yes. A bit of his blood was preserved, and the Tleilaxu grew a new body. I believe cloning is possible even in your time?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess so."

"The Tleilaxu are masters of genetic manipulation. But they achieved something incredible with this second Duncan. They had learned that Duncan loved my father like a son. They conditioned the clone, what we call a ghola, with a subconscious trigger to kill my father. When the ghola was triggered, he fought the compulsion, and in the struggle, he regained the memories of his original life.

This second Duncan married my Aunt Alia. He died saving my sister Ghanima from my Aunt after Alia fell to possession." Leto fell silent, lost in his memories.

Harry remained silent for a few minutes as well, considering Leto's story. Eventually he spoke. "So, who is your 'new Duncan'?"

"Over the last three thousand years I have found Duncan Idaho to be most helpful. I have had the Tleilaxu produce him over and over. I have used him to help with my plan, and I have used him to help me personally. He has died of sickness and of age. He has died in battle and in bed. I have lost count of the numbers of Duncans I have known. The most recent one died a short while ago, and today I am meeting with his replacement.

"The process of restoring a ghola's memories causes psychiatric damage and emotional distress. A new Duncan is always fragile, and being restored to life three thousand years after remembering dying is not an easy adjustment to make. This Duncan will be especially fragile since I have had the Tleilaxu make some modifications after I met you, Harry."

Harry started at this last bit. "Why? What modifications?"

"The Duncan serves many purposes, Harry. Not the least of which is to remind me of my humanity. Lights!"

Light flooded the room at Leto's command. Harry looked on in awe as Leto's body was revealed. Leto was a worm! Of course Harry had seen him before, but not like this. He was a smaller version of the worm that Harry had ridden in Paul Muad'Dib's memory. At one end was a human face. Leto's face. A human face and arms on the end of a worm. Harry snorted. "To think, I thought centaurs looked a little weird."

Leto couldn't help a chuckle at Harry's response. "I was once human, Harry. This evolution is the price I pay to insure the Golden Path."

"What is the Golden Path?"

"The Golden Path is the survival of the human species. The spice inflicted me with visions of the future, like it did to my father before me. We have this marvelous empire, humanity colonizing the stars, and yet, we were on the verge of disaster. The only path through the devastation and eradication of humanity required that someone make this sacrifice. It was either me or Ghanima. You know I couldn't let her do it." Leto finished wryly.

"Of course not." Harry responded immediately. "I wouldn't have either."

"Yes, we're quite the pair aren't we. Always willing to be sacrificed."

"Like my father and mother were for me." Harry said with a little heat in his voice at Leto's mocking tone.

"Quite right, Harry. Quite right." Leto said apologetically. "This is why I keep bringing back Duncan Idaho. He challenges me like you are doing. He has kept me somewhat sane during these lonely millenia. The end is approaching Harry. I can feel it. Soon, I will make the final sacrifice. I will return to the desert, and worms will once again rule on Arrakis. When that happens, a piece of me will be locked in each worm. The cost is not yet fully paid.

"I feel that this will be the final version of Duncan Idaho that I call to assist me. It is important that he be brought into the fold gently. I ask for your help today in accomplishing this task."

"I will be happy to help in any way I can. What do you need me to do?"

"Duncan will not be able to see you or hear you. I only ask that you observe and offer me advice and support as you see fit. Are you ready?"

"I guess so."

"Then let us begin. Lights." The room was again bathed in shadow, Leto's face the only thing visible.

A door slid open, and a man walked in. He had curly black hair and brilliant blue eyes. Harry had to admit he was quite handsome. Harry's assumption that this was Duncan Idaho was proven correct when Leto spoke.

"Welcome Duncan. It has been some time since we last met." Harry was startled to hear a different voice from Leto.

"Are you the Lord Leto? Why do you speak with Paul's voice?" Harry could hear the hostile undercurrent in Duncan's voice, and his question reminded Harry of hearing Paul Muad'Dib's voice in the memories Leto had shared with him. It was the same voice.

"But I am Paul." Leto demanded.

Harry let their conversation drift to the back of his mind. Leto talked in different voices and used different personas. He was showing Duncan that he had all the memories and personalities of the Atreides that Duncan had loved and served. But Harry saw something in Duncan's eyes that occupied him. Harry stared at Duncans eyes allowing everything else to fade to the background. He lost himself until he was again on the featureless plain in which he had constructed the crystal prison. He wasn't alone.

Harry and the unknown man stood side by side. Harry observed the man as the man stared at the crystal construct. He was similar to the Duncan with whom Leto was conversing, but he was different as well. After what seemed like ages of staring, the man turned to face Harry. "Hello Harry." He said with a cocky smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Harry responded. "Umm, who are you?"

"I am a construct, Harry. A hybrid of material supplied by Leto and built by the Bene Tleilax. I am a bridge."

"Well, that clears things up." Harry said sarcastically, after the man fell silent.

"I can't speak more clearly, Harry." He held up his hand when Harry looked to protest. "Not that I don't want to speak more clearly. I literally can not. You will have to consider what you know. You may not have all the information to understand yet. But in time, you will." Harry looked at the man intently for several moments. There was something about the eyes. They were green, like his own, but they weren't quite the same. The similarity mesmerized him though.

The man abruptly broke eye contact and cleared his throat. "I think it's time to return, Harry. Leto needs your help.

Harry's consciousness returned to the meeting. Leto was still talking to Duncan, but the air was filled with tension. Duncan's body was rigid. His fists were clenched at his side. Harry looked at Duncan's eyes, and he suddenly understood.

Leto felt drained. He had such high hopes. The meeting has begun well. The Duncan followed the patterns of previous versions. He responded well to the Atreides family. But something had triggered pain and rejection from the Duncan, and Leto didn't know what it was. He tried to calm the Duncan even as he played the conversation through his memory, trying to spot the mistake. Then Harry finally spoke. He had almost forgotten Harry was in attendance.

"Tell him he has his mother's eyes." Harry said calmly. "Tell him she loves him and is proud of him. Use my voice."

Leto did as Harry asked. He hadn't mastered Harry's memories, so he couldn't use Harry's voice the way he did the others, but he imitated it skillfully. The words calmed Duncan immediately.

"Dad?" Duncan queried, his voice tight with emotion.

"No." Leto answered at Harry's prodding. "But you do have his hair."

Duncan raised his hand and ran it through his hair. He stood still. Harry and Leto watched in silence as anger and frustration played across Duncan's face.

"My parent's died saving me, Duncan. They died so I could live. They died so you could live. They died so we could live and be happy." Again Leto spoke Harry's words.

Duncan's hands fell to his sides. His shoulders slumped. His head fell forward, tears filling his eyes. After a moment, Duncan lifted his head and peered at Leto. His eyes were bright with tears, but his stance and countenance now suggested acceptance. "I will not serve you Leto Atreides." He said in a calm clear voice. "I serve the man who's words you speak."

Leto blinked in shock. This was unexpected. Then he laughed with pleasure. Life was certainly much more interesting with Harry around. "I understand, Duncan." Leto's voice was filled with mirth. "The man's name is Harry Potter. Would you like to know more about him?"

Duncan crossed his legs as he sat on the floor. He looked up at Leto eagerly. "Please."

A wave of exhaustion washed through Harry before Leto could begin. "I think I need to return to my body, Leto." Harry said. "Don't you embarrass me with your stories." Harry commanded as he faded from view.

"Harry has been called away." Leto said. "But I will tell you what I know. Harry was born a child of prophecy. He has a great burden and destiny placed on his shoulders. His life has not been pleasant, but he is all the more remarkable for rising above it. ..."

Leto told Duncan the story of Harry's parents and their death at the hands of Voldemort. He told Duncan of Harry's childhood and Harry's experiences through the first few years of magical school. Duncan accepted everything. He felt pleased with his choice of masters. There was something off about this Leto, but Harry felt like a man he would be honored to serve. Leto explained about finding Harry in his memories. He showed Duncan his true form. He told Duncan about the Golden Path.

Duncan understood. He understood now what he felt about Leto, and why he had chosen Harry. He understood why they both had chosen Harry. "Right," he said, rising to his feet. "Story time is over. How can I help you? How can I serve Harry?"

"Traditionally, you are the commander of my personal guard and a commander in my army of Fish Speakers. Why don't we start there."

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Harry woke with a groan. He looked around at the familiar surroundings. Great, he thought, back in Madam Pomfrey's clutches. His girls were seated around his bed, as was Neville. Wait, his girls? Hmm. Yes, he thought. They are my girls. He grinned goofily. "How long was I out this time?"

"Just a few hours." It was Neville's voice. The girls just assaulted him. Ok, they all hugged him, violently.

When they let him go, Harry tried to get up. He sank back in the bed a moment later. "I guess I'm still pretty tired." He said weakly.

"Magically exhausted Mr Potter." Madam Pomfrey announced. She must have been drawn by the commotion. She began diagnosing him with waves of her wand. "All right you lot, I let you stay long enough. Off to lunch with you."

"'Arry?" Fleur asked.

"I'm fine Madam Pomfrey." Harry asserted. "We have something planned for lunch. Can't I go?"

It was against her better judgment, but Madam Pomfrey had dealt with Harry Potter long enough to accept he wouldn't bow to her control. But she could use that to her, and his, advantage. "Mr Potter, I will give you a pepper up potion and allow you to go to lunch on two conditions."

"Umm, ok. What conditions?"

"One, no magic. No magic for the rest of the day. Two, after lunch you will come back here and spend the rest of today and tonight under my care." Harry looked disgruntled, but Madam Pomfrey continued. "These conditions are non-negotiable. And your friends must agree as well." Her look at the other teens demanded obedience.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." "Of course, Madam Pomfrey." Yes, Ma'am." They chorused their agreement.

Madam Pomfrey turned to Harry. "Well?"

"Fine, yes." Harry snapped. "I'll come back after lunch and spend the night."

Madam Pomfrey gave him the potion and let him go. The group headed for the Great Hall. If Katie held his hand a little tighter than before, who was Harry to complain. He might even have squeezed her hand a few times as well.

They arrived in the Hall in good order. There were some looks and comments when Fleur accompanied them to the Gryffindor table and sat with them. They ate in relative peace though. When they were about finished, Fleur and Harry looked to each other and nodded. They stood, took each other's hands, and approached Madame Maxine at the staff table.

Harry felt the stares and heard the whispers as he and Fleur walked hand in hand. He should be used to it by now, he thought. But he still didn't like it. Fleur squeezed his hand, and he looked at her. She smiled reassuringly, but Harry could see the nervousness in her eyes. It's nice not to be alone, he thought, and smiled back. When they stood across from Madame Maxine Harry spoke in a clear voice, loud enough to carry throughout the Hall.

"Madame Maxine, I have asked this lovely young lady," Harry said holding up Fleur's hand and brushing a kiss across her knuckles, "to be my date to the Yule Ball." Harry paused to let the commotion die down behind him. "Unfortunately, I have never been taught to dance properly, and I hope to never disappoint a lady such as the one standing beside me. Would you be willing to teach me?"

Maxine stood. "It would be my pleasure Monsieur Potter. You will attend these lessons as well Mademoiselle Delacour?"

She wasn't really asking, so Fleur acquiesced with a simple "oui."

"Fine. Meet with me later to arrange the details." Madame Maxine dismissed them with a smile. They returned to their group and left the hall together. Hermione and Neville left for class, But Katie and Fleur insisted on walking Harry back to the infirmary. After leaving Harry, Fleur and Katie gave each other measuring looks and a quick hug before separating to attend their own classes. Each of them would spend the rest of the day distracted by thoughts of a certain green eyed wizard.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry lay on his usual bed in the infirmary. I may as well use the time productively, he thought. He started with his hands. He held them in front of him and watched them age. As his hands grew older, he felt his body responding. His muscles and joints began to ache. He felt a sharp pain in his kidney. His hands grew wrinkled and gnarled, and his breathing grew heavy. Old age sucks, he thought cheekily. He let his hands grow young. The aches disappeared, and his muscles filled with energy. He played with the cycle, young to old to young again. He felt his awareness of his body grow. He could feel each muscle and the effect each had on his body. Now that he could feel them, it was time to control them. He began trying to move the big toe on his right foot without moving any other muscle in his body.

Harry was happy to be interrupted for dinner a few hours later. He thought that controlling his muscles would be easy once he had learned to feel them. He was frustrated to realize he was wrong. His friends visited after dinner. He was surprised to discover just how many friends he had now. People had visited him before, but he generally felt uncomfortable by the attention. Today, though, he felt relaxed and happy to see everyone.

Harry smiled to himself after Madam Pomfrey cleared the room. He still had one friend he wanted to talk to. He sank into his meditative state.

"Leto," Harry called happily. "I did it. I aged my hands."

"Wonderful, Harry." Leto answered. "How about the muscle control?"

Harry frowned. "It's frustrating. How do you isolate just one muscle? I keep moving all my toes or none of them."

Leto smiled knowingly. "It is frustrating. You think you made this huge breakthrough, and then you feel like you're beginning all over again."

"Exactly." Harry said with a huff.

"I found that stopping and clearing my mind for a few moments eased the frustration and allowed me to progress. Try that when you feel yourself getting stuck." Leto advised. He noted Harry's nod of acquiescence and continued. "I will be meeting with the new Ixian ambassador soon, and I have a feeling about the meeting."

"A vision?" Harry questioned a bit eagerly.

"No." Leto answered simply. "I have not 'seen' the meeting, but I have a feeling that it will be better with you in attendance. You proved very helpful with the Duncan, essential even."

"I am certainly willing." Harry replied. "But I ended up in a hospital bed with magical exhaustion after the Duncan meeting."

"Yes." Let spoke reassuringly. "That is why I propose we experiment with our control of this connection we have. Let us see if we can regulate the timing of our meetings, and the power you must use to sustain them. We will also work on our mutual awareness of each other's surroundings."

"That sounds like a good idea." Harry exclaimed, feeling eager again. "It would certainly be useful to not be collapsing in front of everyone."

Harry and Leto talked for a few hours. They exchanged ideas and set up experiments. Leto gave Harry a few more training tips along the way. Harry realized he was going to be quite busy. He had the dance lessons, his prana-bindu training, magic training for school and the tournament. Oh, and he still had to figure out the egg. He wondered if Hermione could get that time turner again.

Madam Pomfrey released Harry the next morning, and he hurried to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was already quite busy when he arrived. Harry grinned when he saw Katie wave to him from the Gryffindor table. He waved back and started over to sit with her. He was grabbed from behind before he took a second step.

Silver hair washed over him as Fleur rested her head on his shoulder. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "Good morning 'Arry. Feeling better?"

Harry turned, still in her arms. "Yes Fleur. I'm feeling much better. You seem happy this morning."

"Oui, I am. I am happy to have this dance drama settled. And I am happy you are going with me." She still held him as she spoke, but she noticed Katie's face over at the Gryffindor table. "I think I should let you go now." She said playfully. "You're girlfriend doesn't look too happy with me."

Harry stepped back and turned around, looking at Katie. "Yeah, she doesn't look happy at all. I'll go cheer her up, shall I?" He said cheekily. He looked over his shoulder at Fleur as he walked away. "See you tonight at dance practice."

"Fleur seems happy." Katie said when Harry sat next to her. She gazed sadly at her plate and pushed her food around.

Harry thought Katie seemed particularly dejected this morning, and he had a good idea as to why. He thought for a moment as he loaded his plate. "Yeah," He began happily, taking a piece of bacon. He chewed and swallowed. Katie slumped. "You know I love those sexy, older witches. They can't get enough of me." Harry finished with a wink. Katie gave up any pretense and abandoned her breakfast. She fought back tears as she left the table.

Harry spun around, grabbed Katie's arm, and pulled her onto his lap before she could get away. He held tight against her half-hearted protests. He nuzzled her neck and breathed in deeply. "I love your hair." He whispered in her ear. "And you smell divine this morning." Katie stopped moving, and a soft, relieved sob escaped. "You are a damn sexy witch, Katie." Harry continued, and she melted in his embrace. "And you are a year older than me." He nibbled on her ear, and she shivered against him. "So, what do you think? Had enough of me yet?"

Katie leaned forward and swung her leg across Harry's body, so she could sit facing him. She straddled his body and captured his lips with a passionate kiss. She shivered with pleasure as Harry returned her passion. She pulled back long enough to whisper in his ear. "I will never have enough of you Harry." She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him again. Soft moans escaped from the both of them.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for this disgusting display."

Harry and Katie broke their kiss to look at the dark haired professor. Harry winked at Katie before speaking. He kept his tone respectful. "Of course, Mister Snape. We're sorry for disturbing your delicate sensibilities this early in the morning."

"Detention for cheek Mister Potter." Professor Snape growled.

"Of course Mister Snape. Whatever you say Mister Snape. Your word is law Mister Snape." Harry said, still respectfully, and loud enough for the appreciative students to hear every word.

Katie buried her head in Harry's chest and failed to stifle a giggle.

"Detention for you too, Miss Bell." Professor Snape snapped.

Katie raised her head to look him in the eye and spoke firmly and respectfully, just as Harry had before. "Of course Mister Snape. Whatever you say Mister Snape. Your word is law Mister Snape."

Professor Snape grimaced as he left the Hall. The students' poorly hid laughter and muttered gossip mocked him. Damn that Potter. He thought, morose and sullen. He had an seen an opportunity to restore some of the fear that Potter had eroded, and Potter had turned it on him again.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The day passed quickly for Katie. Luckily for her, she had a light day of classes. She couldn't seem to concentrate on anything. She couldn't stop grinning either. Her friends teasing her about Harry just made her grin grow wider. She was bombarded with questions about dance practice all day as well. She answered the way they had all agreed to answer. Harry and Fleur had arranged it with Madame Maxine. Madame did not wish for too large a group. If they were interested in lessons themselves, they should talk to their head of house.

They met for their first dance practice in the evening after dinner. Madame Maxine put them through their paces. Hermione and Victor had joined even though they both claimed not to need the practice. Cedric and his date, Cho Chang, had decided to join in as well. Many of the other students had begged to come as well, but Madame Maxine said that too many would be disruptive and defeat the purpose of the training. So it was only the champions and their dates. Everyone recognized the polite fiction of Neville and Katie, and no one complained too vociferously.

The day of the ball approached rapidly. The dance training was a resounding success among the participants. The general student population followed the champions' advice and arranged tutoring with their heads of house. Most of the faculty, including those present at Hogwarts from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, were very happy with the friendliness between the students. Detentions were at an all time low. Pranks were plentiful, as the Weasley twins had acquired quite a few disciples. But they were, for the most part, played in good fun.

One day at lunch, not long after the dance lessons had begun, the hair of every student eating at the Slytherin table began to writhe. Before long snake heads had formed from the withing hair and began hissing madly. Harry and Katie were sitting at the Ravenclaw table, discussing the upcoming quidditch game with Cho, Victor, and Roger Davies. Harry laughed uproariously when the transfigured gorgons began hissing. The students at the other tables were laughing as well. Through his laughter, Harry saw many of the students at the Slytherin table reacting in fear and trepidation. He jumped on the Ravenclaw table and performed the sonorous charm on his throat. "It's just a prank." Harry began jovially. "But you should hear what the snakes are saying." He paused for a moment to let the students focus on him. "They are telling the most lewd jokes. My favorite so far begins as a witch, a veela, and a hag walk in to a pub. …"

"Mister Potter!" Professor McGonagall's voice thundered, drowning Harry's. "Desist immediately. There are children present."

"Sorry Professor." Harry said apologetically, still under the sonorous. It looked like everyone, even the Slytherins, was smiling now though. "A most excellent prank, indeed." Harry continued. "But they made a tiny mistake. The snakes are also bragging of the perpetrators' identity."

"You will inform me of that identity at once, Mister Potter." McGonagall demanded. Harry took in her stern demeanor, but thought he detected a hint of a smile when she spoke.

"I'm sorry Professor. That's not how it's done." Harry winked, grinned mischievously, and turned to the Slytherin table. "But if any of the victims of today's entertainment want payback, feel free to seek me out privately."

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mister Potter." Professor McGonagall pronounced with a small frown. But Harry recognized her tacit approval when she let the matter drop and returned to her meal. She smiled quietly to herself. She had noted the faces of those she had suspected blanch a little at Harry's offer to the Slytherin table. She had been a little surprised to notice Hermione's face pale a little as well, but she supposed the Twins and Lee Jordan had used her for research. She would have to monitor the situation carefully for the next little while, but as long as nothing got too dangerous or mean spirited, she could enjoy a prank war as much as the next witch.

Harry was approached by quite a few students that afternoon. He told them who to target only after they agreed to do nothing too egregious. "Oh," he would say as well, "and make sure your retribution happens in public. I want to enjoy your creativity."

After a couple weeks of chaos and fun, things had escalated to a point that Harry felt a little uncomfortable. He called the ringleaders of the various pranking gangs that had formed together for peace talks. He asked the other champions for their help. The fact that Harry and Fleur were among the leaders of one group, and Cedric and Victor led their own groups, helped greatly.

The meeting began with a bang, as the Twins let loose some custom made fireworks. After everyone had a good laugh, and the ringing in their ears died down a little, Cedric stood and spoke. "Thanks to everyone for attending our little gathering. The last couple weeks have been a lot of fun, but we think it's time to settle down a little before things get out of hand." There were few objections, so Cedric continued. "We should, however, go out with a final bash. I say we work together, and get the professors." Everyone thought it a great idea, so they put their heads together to come up with something appropriately memorable.

Draco Malfoy was not happy. The students outside of Slytherin had never liked him, but at least they had feared and respected him. They no longer seemed to care about him, even when he invoked his father's name. And now, he was losing Slytherin as well.

Severus Snape was as miserable as he ever had been. The students no longer feared him. No matter how cruel he was, they responded only how Potter had shown. Potter had somehow overturned the school. Even the other professors refused to listen to him anymore.

Albus Dumbledore was a worried man. He put on the mask of geniality, but he pondered the mystery of Harry Potter behind the mask. The boy had changed. Albus expected Harry to be further ostracized this year. He expected Harry to become even more dependent on his few friends, and on his would be mentor. Instead, Harry had blossomed. He had grown in confidence and stature. He had rallied the students around him, and he had become popular in his own right. If this continued he could well lose control of the boy. The situation was too delicate for overt action, though. Albus pondered possibilities while he projected amusement and approval at the happenings in his school.

After dinner, a couple days before the ball, a group of students made their way to the front of the Great Hall. The Hall darkened and a bright light began to shine on the group consisting of Fred and George Weasley from Gryffindor, Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw, Lucian Bole and Peregrine Derrick from Slytherin, Marie Crozetes from Beauxbaton, and Daven Poliakoff from Durmstrang. It was Marie who stepped forward and spoke. The sonorous charm did nothing to hide or distort the music in her voice that had all the males paying attention. Her voice had even been known to break through Fleur's allure on occasion. "We have all thoroughly enjoyed the last couple of weeks." She said with a playful lilt. "But we have decided it is time for a truce. However, with the Ball only a few days away, We felt we should have a short lesson on acceptable behavior. So if you would, please move to the sides of the Hall while we clear a space for our demonstration." The students quickly complied. Excited murmurs filled the Hall. The teachers all looked nervously at each other, but none interfered.

The empty tables were quickly moved aside to create a clear area in the center of the Hall. Several students spaced evenly along the sides of the Hall pointed their wands to the ground, and mist poured from the wands and covered the floor. The mist spread and grew until it covered the floor completely to about a foot deep. The mist glowed soft and eerie in the dim light.

The group of students at the front of the Hall raised their wands, and ghost like figures grew from the mist. The figures took form, and the students laughed and applauded as they became recognizable. Minerva McGonagall began dancing with Hagrid. Severus Snape began dancing with Madame Maxine. Igor Karkaroff and Filius Flitwick patrolled the edges of the dance floor and began critiquing the dancers. The mist swirled and eddied. The teachers sat at their table, and some drew their wands, but none acted.

Marie's mesmerizing voice again filled the Hall. "Welcome one and all to Practical Lessons for the Yule Ball. This evening we will cover some basic guidelines of acceptable behavior. Before we begin may we please have a warm welcome for our volunteer instructors." The students again laughed and cheered as the figures in the mist stopped dancing, turned and gave a short bow before resuming the dance.

"Remember to dress modestly." Marie intoned. Minerva's and Maxine's dresses began to shorten and tighten. Severus' and Hagrid's robes turned to billowing open shirts and very tight pants. Karkaroff and Flitwick jumped forward and grabbed the dancers by the ears, Flitwick floating above the mist at head height to the others. "You are dressed entirely inappropriately." They hissed in unison and dragged the dancers off the floor.

The students laughed and cheered. Some stifled giggles were even heard from the teacher's table. The ghost figures reformed from the mist and resumed their dancing and patrolling.

Marie's seductive voice flowed through the Hall. Everyone felt a shiver of desire at her tones, and many flushed uncomfortably. "Remember students, you are dancing in a public place. Your hands should always contact your dates only in appropriate places." Desire turned to laughter as Severus' hands moved to Maxine's backside, and Minerva's grabbed Hagrid's. Harry laughed with the other students, but kept an eye on the staff table. McGonagall and Snape rose form the table, wands in hand and faces glaring furiously. Snape rose an instant before Minerva, and Harry was happy to see the gleam still in her eyes. He shot green and silver sparks into the air causing Minerva and Snape to hesitate. The students by Marie let their wands fall. The students at the edges lifted their wands from the floor. The mist and dancing figures dissipated. Marie spoke cheerfully as the lights returned to normal. "It seems our entertainment has come to an end. Enjoy the rest of your evening, and remember, the truce holds until after the break. Any pranking between now and then will be dealt with most harshly."

It was the morning of the ball, and Katie could stay silent no longer. The last few weeks had been agonizing. Harry was wonderful and attentive, and he obviously cared for her. But he obviously cared for Fleur as well. She had promised herself to reign in her jealousy. It had, after all, landed her in this predicament to begin with. But it wasn't just about jealousy anymore. Harry cared for Fleur, and Fleur returned the feelings. They would be dancing tonight. It would be romantic. There would be opportunities, and Katie needed to talk to Fleur before she lost her mind.

"Fleur," Katie began after she got the girl into an empty classroom. "I need to talk to you about Harry." Fleur raised an eyebrow and gave Katie an inquisitive look. Katie wanted to be poised. She wanted to show the older girl that she could be just as mature. But the flood gates opened, and she let her heart pour out. "I know you love him, and I know he loves you."

"Katie.." Fleur tried to interrupt.

Katie spoke over the other girl, tears filling her eyes. "I know he loves me too. And I love him. But I see the way you look at him. And I see the way he acts with you." She sank into one of the nearby seats. "He's become the most awful flirt, you know." She said with a half smile. "He used to be so shy and cute. And now he's gone all mature and lovely. And he's sweet with all the girls. He's different with Hermione. But they've been friends forever. And he's different with me. I can really feel it, you know. And now, he's different with you. And it's tearing me up."

Fleur sat next to the girl and took her hand. Denial and assurances were ready to be spoken, but she looked Katie in the eye, and decided to reward honesty with honesty. "You're right. I do like him, and I think he likes me. It didn't start out that way. The first thing I said to him was that he was a 'leetle boy' trying to cheat his way into the tournament."

"Really?"

"Yes. He was a scrawny little thing at the time, though." Fleur said ruefully, shaking her head. "I am amazed how wrong I was, and how much he has grown."

"I know." Katie said, softly giggling. "I can't believe you said that to him." She paused a moment to clear her head. "What do we do now? I don't want to give him up. I don't know what to do if you take him from me."

Fleur narrowed her eyes and hissed angrily. "I am not that kind of girl, Katie. I thought we were becoming friends."

"I didn't mean it like that." Katie said, denying the accusation. "I thought we were friends, too. But I can't help feeling that you could take him from me if you wanted."

"He resists my allure, Katie. I can't 'take' him if he doesn't want to go." Fleur said disgustedly. "It's always the same. 'You're a veela, Fleur. You can have anyone you want, Fleur. Stay away from my boyfriend. Fleur!'"

"That's not what I meant." Katie shouted, then continued stridently. "I didn't mean because you're a veela. I meant because you're older, and smarter, and beautiful."

Fleur took a breath, trying to regain her temper. She had been lashing out, but it was a sore subject for her. "I'm sorry, Katie. I just get so tired of it sometimes. But you're wrong you know. I could never take him. That's not who he his. You could give him away though, if you are not careful."

"I know. But I just can't stop myself. I can get over the constant flirting, 'cause I know he doesn't meant any of it. But I just feel so inadequate next to you." Katie said, flinging herself back in her seat.

Fleur sat back slowly. The girls sat quietly for awhile. Thoughts running rampant, and tempers cooling. Fleur finally broke the sullen silence. "I'm quite vexed with you. He's yours. And you keep trying to give him away. I would take him if he offered. But he won't. Not unless you drop him. And I'm leaving at the end of the year. And graduating. And moving on with my life." She let her head drop in her hands and spoke sadly. "I wish I'd never come here. Never met him. Never known what I'll be missing."

They sat quiet for a few minutes, each thinking sad thoughts. Katie broke the silence. "I'm sorry Fleur.." She began.

"Non." Fleur interrupted. "Enough of this dechets! We are women, n'est-ce pas? Let us prepare for this dance. We will leave him on the floor in a puddle of drool!" Fleur tossed her head and forced a laugh that soon became genuine as Katie joined in. They left the room arm in arm, determined to put Fleur's plan into action.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bartemius Crouch Junior was not at all happy. Harry Potter had become more popular than even he had feared. Even the Slytherins had accepted him. How dare they?! Did their parents teach them nothing?! The Dark Lord would be back soon, and oh, the lessons they would teach these traitors. But in order for that to happen, he had to succeed in his part of the plan. And the boy was irksome. Barty thought he had the boy when he noticed him wandering alone one night. But the boy quickly disappeared, nowhere to be seen, even with the magical eye that insisted on giving him headaches. And of course he had proved able to resist the imperius curse. It couldn't be simple. He had formulated and discarded a dozen plans. The time was drawing close, and still he had not found a foolproof way to kidnap the boy. I will probably have to sacrifice my position here to get him, he thought disgustedly. Still, his master had said that obtaining the boy on the right day was paramount. So if he had to expose his duplicity in order to succeed, then he would do so willingly.

Barty couldn't help but grin at the antics of the ghostly Severus. He had actually found a bit of fun In the recent prank war. The man he impersonated was scary enough that he was mostly left alone. And Severus had always irritated him. He always wondered how his Lord could tolerate such an arse. And now, the day was here. He had no more time to plan. No clever schemes to hatch. He had to find the boy, spirit him from the castle, and bring him to the Dark Lord.

Luck was finally on his side, he thought as he stunned the boy. He was returning to his room after breakfast when he saw the boy. He stunned him without thinking about it really. He couldn't chance the boy disappearing again. And to happen upon the boy alone in an empty corridor was completely unexpected. Barty shook his head in bemusement as he collected the boy and headed for the secret passage to Hogsmeade. He couldn't afford the risk of collecting his things. They should be fine in his room anyway, and if all went well, he would return in time for the delicious anguish the Yule Ball was sure to bring.

He slipped through the empty tunnel. As soon as he was clear of the wards, he triggered the portkey.

Barty arrived to hear his Lord's voice echoing from the hall. "Come now Peter. One more feeding. Barty will be here soon. One more feeding and we will prepare for the ritual."

Barty ensured the boy was still stunned and floated him out the doorway and down the hall. He entered the Dark Lord's antechamber to see Peter feeding his Lord's current receptacle the required potion. He waited patiently for his Lord to finish before clearing his throat. 'I am here, Lord. I have the boy."

Lord Voldemort turned the bulbous head on the spindly neck and silently cursed his weak body and blurred vision. He spent a long minute enjoying the scene. His servant had succeeded. The boy was indeed here, on time, and unharmed. "Well done, my son." He rasped, and smirked internally at the look of devotion on Moody's face. It really looked out of place on that face, but his servant was obviously thrilled at the endearment. "Well done indeed. Were you discovered? Do they know the boy is gone?"

"No master." Barty replied smugly. "I was able to take him without betraying my status and without anyone noticing the boy's disappearance. That is the one habit he has that will truly help us. He appears to enjoy his solitude. No one will miss him, or think it strange until he misses the dance tonight."

"Excellent work, my son. I am most pleased." Lord Voldemort chortled. "In that case, return to the school immediately. We will take no chances now that things are proceeding in our favor."

"My Lord." Bart begged. "I want to help. I am your most loyal servant, and can you really trust Peter with this?"

"You are loyal." Voldemort's voice grew instantly harsh. "So I will overlook your impertinence. Obey me! Peter will suffice for this evening's activities. Won't you Peter?!" He finished hissing threateningly to the rotund, quivering man.

"Yes, Lord." Peter stuttered out.

"Yes, Lord." Barty said devotedly. "I will do as you command." He turned and left the room. He walked confidently back to the apparition room, and returned to the castle.


	14. Chapter 14

Leto rolled his eyes and sighed. He was bored. Again. Harry had certainly shaken things up and made his life more interesting. But, here he was. On peregrination to Onn. Again. He didn't even need to peer into the future to know what was coming. Endless meetings with sycophants and followers, politicians and factional representatives. The moisture in the air was disturbing the Worm within. He hated being out of his citadel anymore. The end was near. And here he was on another endless parade of insignificance. He smirked at the sight of Moneo scurrying about. Moneo had changed more than anyone with the presence of Harry. Moneo had morphed from a stolid administrator to a fun loving, mischievous leader. The Fish Speakers had moved from respect and acceptance, to love and admiration for the consort of their Commander. The new Moneo was nervous today. He always had been sensitive to the presence of the Worm. Oh Joy! Yet another petition form the Museum Fremen! Leto sometimes wondered if humanity was worth saving. He huffed in annoyance as the procession ground to a halt. The group approached waving their papers. Leto allowed his body a visible shudder. He saw Moneo's face pale.

"What's this then? You having some kind of party?"

The smartarse voice came from someone standing next to Leto. Leto only knew two people who would stand next to him and talk like that. Malky was still hidden away on Ix, so it must be Harry. "You're early Harry. Praise Merlin." Leto said dryly.

Harry snorted. "Praise Merlin? You going native on me Leto?" Harry looked around while Leto let out a belly laugh. He was standing next to Leto on some kind of floating cart. They were stopped in the middle of a dusty road. Leto appeared to be at the head of some kind of lofty procession. There were thousands of people and creatures dressed weirdly and colorfully lined out behind. Most of them appeared to be walking. An older gentleman stood on the cart near Harry. It looked like blood was just returning to the man's blanched face. There was a small group of people stood in front of the cart with various expressions of bewilderment and fear. They were dressed like the Fremen in Paul's memories that Leto had shared with Harry. But their robes were incredibly shabby and their stilsuits looked absurd. "Who are these scrubs in front of us then? They're why you're stopped here, yeah?" Harry asked when Leto's laughter quieted.

'Praise Merlin indeed.' Moneo thought when the worm subsided and his Lord began laughing. 'Whoever that is. And praise Harry too.'

"Yes Harry. We have stopped on our peregrination to Onn to hear a petition with these decrepit specimens of Fremen culture." Leto says with a bit of a bite in his voice. Moneo again silently thanks Harry. He hadn't realized how irritated the Lord Leto was. The Museum Fremen and others who were brave enough to gather next to Leto's cart stood in stunned silence as Leto spoke to an invisible someone named Harry.

Hwi Noree, prospective ambassador from Ix, approached the God Emperor's cart with several members of her retinue. Lord Leto's behavior was unlike anything she had been led to expect. Uncle Malky had taught her much about the God Emperor. He was thought by the Ixians to be the premier expert in the empire on Leto Atreides. He apparently didn't know as much as he thought he did. And that made Hwi nervous. She might not behave appropriately if her training had been in error.

Sister Luseyal and Sister Anteac of the Bene Gesserit were among those who dared approach the cart and witness Leto's conversation. They looked at each other in silent communication. The Sisterhood would be extremely desirous to learn who this Harry might be. Every detail was important. And they would have to find a way to scrutinize the God Emperor closer than ever. His behavior had changed. And that could spell catastrophe for the Empire, and more importantly, for the Sisterhood.

"We should hear them out then. I mean they've gone through all the effort to get dressed up and come out here and interrupt your holiness." Harry snarked.

"Yea." Leto intoned in mock reverence. "Thou art correct Lord Harry. We shall hear the plea of these, our supplicants."

"Prat!" Harry exclaimed and smacked Leto's shoulder.

Leto couldn't stop the biggest grin of his life, or at least the biggest grin in over three thousand years. He felt a rush of love, admiration, and friendship for the messy haired youth. He had fomented his own Godhood as part of the Golden Path. He hadn't realized how lonely Godhood would be. No one had reacted to Leto's last statement, so he gestured to Moneo and spoke again. "Let them bring forth their petition."

Moneo prodded and the Museum Fremen leader finally started speaking. The man was obviously befuddled at the God Emperor's strange behavior. He fumbled and stuttered his way through his typical request. When he stumbled to a stop Leto answered with a simple "denied." The Museum Fremen calmly cleared the way, and the progression resumed its movement. Everyone was unusually quiet as they hoped for a return to normalcy. They thought they knew what to expect from their God. Finding they had been mistaken left them a bit shaken. It didn't help that Leto kept speaking to his invisible friend.

"So Harry," Leto said adopting a serious tone. "You showed up early. You seem chipper though. What happened?"

Harry answered in a very dry voice. "I walked down a deserted corridor and let myself get stunned and kidnapped."

"So you popped over when you got stunned." Leto said thoughtfully. "When you say 'let yourself' are you being literal? You purposefully allowed it to happen?"

"Yeah. I did." Harry's voice had a bit of shame and confusion in it. He expected to be yelled at, or at least told off. He didn't expect the long silence that followed.

"I had to fake my own death. Even my sister had to believe I was dead." Leto spoke softly. His voice full of sad and fond reminiscence. It took Harry a moment to catch on to the abrupt shift in the conversation. "It was the hardest thing either of us had ever had to do. She knew I would not truly be dead, but she had to believe I was. She had to truly experience the emotions of losing me. And I had to allow her to endure that pain."

The Bene Gesserit, Ixian, Tleilaxu, and assorted other spies all pressed close. The God Emperor was revealing details about himself that had been lost to the mists of history. They could not afford to miss this information.

Moneo and the Fish Speaker guards were likewise entranced to gain some insight of their God's life. Duncan listened intently. Leto was speaking as he had that first day. And it was this Harry fellow who once again showed that a true Atreides lurked somewhere in that monstrosity.

Hwi Noree contemplated the mystery of Lord Leto. He had more humanity in him than she had been taught to expect. She began to doubt the wisdom of her Ixian masters.

Leto ignored the attendants and spies and continued speaking to Harry. "It was the first time we had ever been apart. You know how your Weasley twins at times seem to know what the other is thinking?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded his understanding.

"Ghani and I were like that all the time. We could feel each other's emotions and finish each other's thoughts. We had to give that up. We had to become two where before we were one. In the time of our separation, I allowed myself to be captured. Then I escaped that captivity and allowed myself to be captured again. It was necessary. The separation, the loneliness, the helplessness, the longing. I had to allow it all to happen, had to endure it all, in order to ensure the Golden Path."

"But, how did you know?" Worry creeped in to Harry's voice. "What if you messed up? What if you were wrong?"

Harry felt his brain jolt again when Leto started on another tangent. He realized that Leto was doing it intentionally. He only half listened to Leto as the jolt to his thoughts caused an increased understanding of his own situation. He did listen though. When Leto spoke like this it was always worth listening to.

"My father started having prophetic dreams when he was a teen, about the same age as you. He was still living on Caladan. He hadn't yet been exposed to the spice. But he dreamed true. Later, when he was exposed to the spice essence on Dune, those dreams became full visions of the future. But it is not really the future. The vision is actually of many possible futures. Every decision has consequences. Sometimes those consequences can shape an empire. My father saw many futures, but he was in love."

The non-sequitur again cause Harry's thinking to flare. "Love?" He asked.

Leto paused and smirked as he noticed how carefully his coterie was hanging on his every word.

"Yes love. Paul Muad'Dib fell in love. And he could only see one future that he found acceptable to share with his love."

"You mean there was only one future where he could live with his love?"

"No. There was no future where they could be happy together. So he chose the one that let them be together as long as possible without too much collateral damage. Or so he thought. Unfortunately, my father could not follow his vision far enough into the future to see the consequences of his decisions. He didn't see that his choices would lead to stagnation and extinction.

"Ghani and I had to accept the sacrifices he couldn't make to save us from his vision. That is how I knew to make the choices I did. I had the visions, and I could see the Golden Path."

"I think I see what you're saying." Harry said. "I'm going to have to make sacrifices. And I could easily fall into the same trap as Paul. But I'm not having dreams or visions or whatever. So how do I know I'm making the right choices? And why did I let myself be taken?"

"Good Harry." Leto assured him. "Now you are thinking clearly. Let's analyze your choice. You made a choice to allow yourself to be taken. It wasn't just a blind happenstance. Reflect. What were you doing before walking down that corridor? Why did you change your normal behavior? When exactly did you change your plan?"

Harry considered Leto's questions in silence. The coteries muttered to each other as the God Emperor lay quietly on his cart.

"We had a snowball fight in the morning." Harry spoke slowly, still considering his response. "It was great fun. I think almost everyone was there. In the afternoon the girls took off to get ready for the ball. I broke away from the group to get a bit of alone time. I had an impression of someone watching and following me. I was going to slip away, but I had a sudden … feeling? … impression? … idea? I'm not sure how to describe it. I just knew that I should let the follower find me." Harry fell silent for a few moments. Leto waited patiently. "I don't think I ever dreamed of anything like this. I didn't see any visions or anything. It was just.. Just that I knew this was the right thing to do. I knew that letting myself be taken would be a good thing for everyone."

Harry quieted again. This time Leto broke the silence. "Prophetic instincts." A gasp escaped Sister Anteac. Leot turned to the sister. Her face had paled. "Sister," Leto said gently. "You know something."

It wasn't really a question, but Anteac answered as if it was. "Yes Lord." She stepped forward to isolate herself. It was her loss of composure that drew attention. She would limit the consequences to herself if possible. "I have had what one could call 'prophetic instincts' at times throughout my life. It was one of those 'instincts' that caused me to take an action which led to my becoming Bene Gesserit." She was silent for a moment as she considered how much to reveal.

"You will tell us everything." Leto commanded, not harshly, but still and order that brooked no defiance.

"Please." Harry said before Anteac could answer. She gasped at the sight of the dark haired boy standing next to the Great Worm. She glanced fearfully around, but it appeared that no one else shared her vision. "It is difficult to show myself to any but Leto." Harry answered her unspoken question. "You will not see me for long. Please tell us what you know."

Reverend Mother Anteac quickly calmed herself with the Litany against Fear. She addressed Harry directly. "Of course Lord Harry. After I joined the Sisterhood I learned all I could about my ability. There was not much in the way of practical use. But I did learn an interesting bit about its history. The Sisters recognized the gift long ago. The gift became an important part of their nascent breeding program."

"Breeding program?" Harry asked.

Leto answered. "Remember the test with Mohiam and the Gom Jabbar."

Harry nodded slowly. "She was testing for my humanity. Well, Paul's, but I was there too." His eyes widened in sudden recognition. "They believe that some humans are better than others. They're pure blood idiots." He said derisively.

"Yes. They have become a big part of the problem I am trying to correct." Leto said. Then his gaze shifted and he snapped a hard order. "Luseyal! Give the spice essence to Duncan."

Anteac snapped her head around and saw Luseyal standing close with her hand in her robes. She had thought to use the moment of distraction. "Lord," Anteac spoke quickly. "I was not part of her plan."

Leto stared at Anteac coldly while Duncan removed the vial from Luseyal. "She speaks the truth." Harry said. "But only part of it."

"You're a Truthsayer?" Anteac gasped.

"Sometimes." Harry agreed. "Now is not the time for games Sister. Can you not feel the violence Leto constrains. Now is the time for only truth."

Anteact noticed the trembling of the worm's body. Harry spoke truth. She would have to do the same. "We meant no offense, Lords. We brought the spice essence as a …" She paused to determine the right words. "… as an emergency contingency. We did not plan an attack. Only a desperate hope of a defense."

The worm calmed as Harry nodded at her words. Anteac took a deep breath and relaxed the tension in her body. Leto spoke. "Ahh, the legend of a worm's demise. It would not have worked." It would have been quite painful, though. He thought before continuing. "Luseyal will not accompany us further." He gave the hand signal to Duncan that she was not to be killed, at least not until she had been thoroughly interrogated. "Sister Anteac will ride with us and tell us everything she knows." He sealed the cart with a clear bubble. The entourage returned to their places as the God Emperor's conversation became private. The Fish Speakers escorted Luseyal away on Duncan's orders.

"I have to fade Sister." Harry said. "But I will be listening." His body faded from her view.

Anteac turned to the God Emperor. "What would you like me to tell?"

For the next few hours Anteac told him everything she knew about prophetic instincts and the Sisterhood's involvement with them. Leto let her words trigger his ancestral memories. The triggers yielded a bounty of related information. Leto and Harry would have much to discuss. Later.

Anteac was surprised when she was allowed to remain on the cart after Leto finished with his questions and started talking to Harry again. She listened eagerly and wished she could hear Harry's part of the conversation. She was surprised as she realized she wished to hear Harry not only out of curiosity and duty to the Bene Gesserit. She also wanted to help him. She hadn't felt that sense of caring in ages. The training given to aspiring sisters rooted out those feelings. They could lead to decisions detrimental to the goals of the Sisterhood. They could lead to actions like those of Lady Jessica. They could result in things like an uncontrolled Kwisatz Haderach. But it felt good to care again.

"You've been here awhile now Harry." Leto said. "How are you feeling? Are you feeling any strain on your magic?"

"I'm a little tired." Harry answered. "But not bad. It is not very draining to talk to you. Talking to the Sister was difficult."

"Our training is working then." Leto said, sounding quite satisfied. "What is happening to your body?"

"Hmm. I haven't really been paying attention. Give me a minute." Harry said. He disappeared. Harry appeared on the featureless plain. The grass around him was about knee height, green and healthy. It flowed back and forth with the gentle breeze. The crystal prison glimmered in the distance. Harry thought about the change since he had constructed the prison. His mind had been poisoned and diseased. He felt so much better now. He could think clearly. He could feel happiness without the tinge of desperation and hopelessness that had always accompanied it before. He took a deep breath of the fresh, clean air and sighed contentedly. He pulled a stalk of grass from the rich, black soil and chewed on one end thoughtfully. The memories showed themselves.

Leto had been quiet for some time. Anteac stirred. "Is Lord Harry well?" She asked quietly.

Leto chuckled. "It's just Harry, Sister. He doesn't like being called Lord."

"Is Harry well?" She asked.

"He's fine." Leto said, then chuckled again. "It must be frustrating to hear only one side of the conversation." Anteac nodded. "Especially when it concerns someone for whom you have feelings." He said insightfully.

Anteac blushed. Leto chortled. She actually blushed, he thought. Harry had cracked her Bene gesserit façade that quickly. "It's not like that." She protested. "It's like he's family. It's like if I had a son." She hadn't accepted it until the Lord Leto made her say it. "It's like if I had a son." She repeated her voice full of quiet wonder.

"I know." Leto agreed with a sense of companionship. "How does he do it? Moneo, Susannah, the Fish Speakers, Duncan, you. He affects us all. We care for him before we even know him. Why? How?"

Leto spoke softly, as if questioning himself, but Anteac answered. "His heart." She said. "He has a pure heart. There are not many pure hearts left in your empire." She spoke sadly. She did not accuse.

"You're right." Leto agreed thoughtfully. "I have treated my empire the way Harry's headmaster treated him. Too caught up in survival. Too worried about the success of my plan to remember that survival alone is not a worthy goal."

They settled in quiet contemplation until Harry appeared and broke the silence. "Tell Sister Anteac I'm sorry but I can't spare the power to appear to her at the moment." Leto just nodded, so Harry continued. "It appears that someone had been posing as Professor Moody. He stunned me and took me to the homunculus Voldemort was inhabiting. He left me with Pettigrew and Voldie and returned to Hogwarts. Voldie and the rat are setting up some kind of ritual to re-embody Voldie. They appear to need me alive for the ritual. Voldie is a bit worried that they can't revive me, but as long as I'm breathing they plan to go ahead with the ritual tonight."

Anteac stirred when Leto broke the silence. Harry must be back. "Do you plan on returning and escaping before they perform the ritual?" Leto asked.

Harry was comforted by the faith Leto apparently had in him. "My head is screaming at me to do just that, but my heart is telling me that this must happen." He sighed and shook his head. "This prophetic insight' kind of sucks. But it feels right. I'll wait to escape. I'll need to keep an eye on myself though. So, I'm not sure I'll make the meeting with your ambassador.

"Well then, we'll just have to have the meeting now." Leto said. He then opened the protective barrier on his cart and called to his majordomo. "Moneo. Have the new Ixian ambassador presented forthwith."

Moneo complied immediately, and Hwi Noree soon found herself seated on the God Emperor's cart next to the Reverend Mother Anteac. Hwi was a beautiful woman. She was poised and exuded a quiet confidence. She knew her own worth and was happy with herself. Anteac noticed the reactions of the people around the ambassador. They were remarkably deferential. Almost instinctually so. Even Leto seemed affected, as he stared quietly at this Hwi. Anteac laughed, then explained as all eyes focused on her. "She is pure of heart like your Harry. However did the Ixians find such a gem and not spoil it?"

Harry decided to use a bit of power at hearing himself described so. "What are you on about Sister? Pure of heart? Like I'm some kind of unicorn or something."

Hwi's eyes widened at the boy's sudden appearance and denial, but his words were filled with playfulness. She let her new feelings override her training and spoke to the boy, ignoring the God seated in front of her. "Lord Harry, I presume. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hwi Noree. It appears you are a friend of our Lord?" She finished with a perfect smile and extended her hand to him.

Harry surged his magic just a bit and took Hwi's hand with his own. She trembled as he brushed the back of her knuckles with his lips. "Oh yes." He said to Leto. "This one is a definite keeper. A gorgeous woman with an entrancing voice. And eyes that betray just the right amount of mischievous playfulness lurking under her lovely exterior." Hwi blushed at his words and old world manners. Harry released her hand and continued speaking. "And she blushes so prettily. She may be 'pure of heart' as the Sister says, but are you sure she is not of Veela descent. She reminds me greatly of Fleur. ...Oh Crap!"

Leto grinned wildly at Harry's antics. He again blessed the day they had come into contact. He roused himself at Harry's closing exclamation. "What is it Harry? Did you say something you oughtn't?" Leto said still grinning.

"Fleur." Harry explained, running a hand through his hair. "She's going to be so angry and disappointed when I don't show tonight. And Katie too." He huffed in exasperation. "Damn Voldemort. And just when we were starting to get along together. And I spent all that time practicing to dance. I was actually looking forward to it, you know." He turned to Leto and grinned ruefully. "I was looking forward to dancing tonight. Especially with my girls."

"Girls, Harry?" Hwi asked playfully. She winked and then continued seductively. "My you're quite the player aren't you? Can I be one of your girls Harry?" She licked her lips lasciviously, then broke into peals of musical laughter when Harry blushed bright red. "Oh my," she said breathlessly. "You're so adorable when you blush like that."

Anteac snorted. "He is a lovely young man isn't he?" She said to no one in particular.

"Oh you're both very funny." Harry said dryly. He began to fade. "I'm sorry but I've got to save what power I can. Fleur and Katie really are going to be upset though. I'll have to find some way to make it up to them." He gave Leto a wink after he faded from the women's sight and settled in to listen to them gossip.

Leto chortled and decided to play along. It would be a good opportunity to converse with the Ixian ambassador. She had shown a very pleasing manner with Harry. Was she simply that good a diplomat, or was there something more?

Leto used the skills and charms he had learned from many lives to draw out and entertain the new Ixian ambassador. He kept Hwi's attention and allowed Anteac to fade into the background. The protective barrier slipped back into place. Though in this case Antec thought, it was really more of a privacy barrier. Hwi was charming as well, and she and Leto were soon lost in each other's thoughts.

Sister Anteac sat back in her chair and contemplated recent events. She was surprised at how quickly she had obtained the God Emperor's trust. She wondered why He would trust a Bene Gesserit, especially considered one had just been caught attempting to poison Him. Her knowledge had been useful for his friend, Harry. And wasn't Harry quite the conundrum. She had not been immune to his attractions. He and Leto had been open and honest with her. She had learned more about the God Emperor in that time than the entire Sisterhood had learned in the last thousand years. And she couldn't help but wonder why Lord Leto had allowed it. He obviously had allowed her the knowledge. Her gaze lingered on the empty air next to the Worm. She suspected Harry was still there, even if he wasn't visible. Her eyes widened and she stifled a gasp as she felt the adab, the demanding memory. It was her own memory, not one of her ancestors'. But it was an early memory. She was still a babe, cradled in her mother's arms. An old crone spoke to her mother. She recognized the crone now as an ancient Bene Gesserit witch. The crone spoke of her to her mother. The crone spoke of the baby's future. That she would grow to be a great credit to the Sisterhood. That she would one day face a choice. The Bene Gesserit would survive her choice, but was survival a worthy goal for its own sake? Yes the Bene Gesserit would survive with her or without her, but she would have an opportunity to make that survival meaningful.

She emerged from the memory and realized the time of choice had come. And she had already made the choice. She was no longer Bene Gesserit. Her loyalty had shifted. She would now serve Leto Atreides, not the God Emperor, but the man that had emerged from the Worm's shadow. She could feel the Golden Path that Leto talked about. She could feel the Sisterhood trying to tear it down. She resolved to help save it from their machinations.

Leto and Hwi chatted. Anteac thought. Harry rested and monitored his body. They were at the outskirts of Onn when Harry interrupted. "They're about to start the ritual." He said to Leto. "Do you want to watch with me?"

"Yes. I would like to see it." Leto said to Harry. Then he turned to Hwi and Anteac. "Sorry for the interruption ladies. I'll be going with Harry for a while. I don't know how long it will be, so it's probably best if you return to your coteries." He lowered the carts shielding and called for Moneo. "Moneo, provide escorts for the ladies and their entourages. Keep them safe. I may be unreachable for a while."

"Yes Lord." Moneo answered. He watched as the Fish Speaker guards helped the ladies off of the God Emperor's cart. The shielding rose again around the cart and turned opaque.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Leto and Harry watched as Pettigrew and Voldemort took Harry's body to a graveyard and Voldemort was reborn. "Bone of the father, flesh of the servant, and blood of the enemy." Leto said to Harry as they watched Voldemort himself fail to rouse Harry's body to consciousness. "Your blood is the reason we allowed this ritual to occur?"

"Yes." Harry said softly as his body seized and twitched under Voldemort's cruciatus. "He binds us ever tighter. First the connection forged by his failed killing curse, and now my blood flows in his veins. Maybe only metaphorically. Not sure if his new construct actually has veins. But magically, he binds himself ever tighter. I get the feeling I can escape now. I will have to watch for the next opportunity."

"Do you think he might try killing you again? He seems awfully frustrated."

Harry's answer was interrupted by Voldemort's scream. "Enough." Voldemort raised his wand and ended the cruciatus. Wormtail sagged on his knees, cradling his arm and trying to stop the bleeding from the wrist where he had severed his hand. He whimpered softly, hoping not to attract his master's attention. Voldemort looked at him disgustedly for a moment, then waved his wand in Pettigrew's direction. A silver light flew from his wand and formed into a silver hand attached to Pettigrew's empty wrist.

"Thank you, Lord." Wormtail sobbed as he looked at his new hand in wonder.

"Enough." Voldemort said again, not screamed this time, but filled with frustration and disgust. "Take the boy back to the Manor. He continued speaking to himself as Wormtail obeyed. "There is something happening here I don't understand. What power allowed him to destroy me then? And what power holds him now? I dare not proceed in uncertainty. I shall need the whole prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Leto asked Harry.

"Prophecy." Harry said thoughtfully. "I guess there's a prophecy. I should probably find out what is says myself."

Leto and Harry followed Pettigrew to the Manor. Pettigrew took Harry's body to a converted prison cell in the basement. Voldemort retired to his sitting room to plan. "It's time." Harry said to Leto. "When he lays down my body."

"You can control him." Leto said. "You have practiced."

"Yes." Harry said. "I need more work, but him, I can control."

Peter dropped Harry's body on the floor of the cell. Harry rolled over and opened his eyes. " _Peter."_ He said. His voice was low and hoarse. But it was full of power. Pettigrew turned to Harry. His eyes widened to see the boy active. His body obeyed the command. " _Water."_ Peter conjured a cup, filled it with clean water, and handed it to Harry. Harry's arms trembled as he drank. The water was cool and fresh. " _Give me your wand."_ Harry commanded. He noticed another wand under Peter's robes as the rat obeyed. " _The other wand, too."_ He was surprised but grateful to receive his own wand from the traitor. He stood. His muscles were sore and weak, but they held. " _Take me outside."_ Peter's voice screamed inside his head. The Dark Lord would not be happy with him. But his body obeyed the boy. He escorted the boy to the yard outside the Manor. " _Sleep."_ Peter slumped over at Harry's final command.

"Dobby." Harry called.

"Harry Potter Sir. You is alive." Dobby cried when he popped next to Harry and Peter.

"Yes Dobby." Harry grimaced. "Tired and sore, but alive. Take us to my chamber."

"At once, Harry Potter Sir." Dobby grabbed Harry's and Peter's hands and took them away.

Once in the chamber Harry used his wand to stun Peter before the rat could try to escape. "Dobby, I am weak still. I will need rest. But I need to go to Katie and Fleur as well. And we need to deal with the spy impersonating Mad-Eye. And we need to keep this lump," Harry gave Peter a small kick in the ribs, "restrained until we decide what to do with him."

"Yes Harry Potter Sir." Dobby said eagerly. "Harry Potter Sir's Flery and Katty were most angry at the dance."

Harry sank down on his soft chair and let his body relax. "What time is it Dobby?"

"It is being almost morning Harry Potter Sir."

"I'm going to need more help." He said softly through a small groan. He noticed Dobby's head fall and ears drop. "You are a wonderful help, Dobby." He quickly reassured the elf. "But Voldemort has returned, and we have far too much to do in a limited amount of time."

Dobby squeaked. "The bad wizard is back?"

"Unfortunately yes." Harry said, closing his eyes. "Do you think Winky would help us?"

"Harry Potter Sir will bond with Winky?"

"Yes Dobby. I will." Harry said tiredly, his head laid back in the chair and his eyes closed.

"Dobby be right back." Dobby said and popped away. True to his word, Dobby was back a few moments later with slightly drunk, sobbing Winky next to him.

"You is wanting to bond with Winky, Master Harry?" Winky managed after Dobby nudged her.

"Yes Winky." Harry said seriously, looking her in the eye. "But it could be dangerous for you. The bad wizard has returned. And he wishes to kill me."

Winky straightened and her voice firmed. "Winky not care. Winky stop bad wizard from hurting Master."

Harry stretched a hand out to his side. "Dobby." He said. Dobby conjured a silver knife to Harry's outstretched hand. Harry used the knife to slice a shallow cut in his other hand and held out the knife to Winky.

Winky squeaked. "Dobby!" She accused in outrage.

"It's all right Winky. I know what I am doing." Harry said soothingly. "Take the knife.

Winly's eyes grew as big as saucers, but she took the knife, cut her hand, and clasped her bleeding hand with Harry's.

"Winky the Elf, I accept you into my clan and family. You and yours are mine. Me and mine are yours to care for."

Winky's voice trembled, but she spoke clearly. "Master Harry Potter Sir, Winky is yours. Winky will care for you and yours."

A soft white glow, streaked with filaments of gold enveloped Harry and the two elves. Harry felt a rush of heat and energy infuse his body. Dobby trembled and smiled as large as his face would allow. Tears rolled down Winky's face. The glow faded and she threw her arms around Harry and held him tight. "Master." She sobbed joyfully.


	15. Chapter 15

Moody was the first to notice that Harry Potter was missing. He stumped up behind the headmaster and whispered in his ear. "Where is Potter, Albus?" Albus looked to the anteroom. He could see nothing. He activated his glasses and saw what had disturbed his old friend. Three champions were there. Two dates as well. And a flustered Professor McGonagall was trying to calm an increasingly irate veela. The doors to the Great Hall burst open, and an angry girl strode in before Albus could act. The girl was dressed in beautiful silver robes with glimmers of gold flashing as she marched forward. The robes were a perfect match for the silver hair that flowed around her head. Her eyes flashed in anger, and her hair whipped about as energy pooled around and poured off her. "Where is he, Katie?" Silence descended on the Hall as all eyes followed the strange procession. Fleur strode forward. She was followed by a another beautiful girl that a few recognized. Victor Krum followed closely behind the second girl. Cedric, Cho, and McGonagall brought up the rear. "Is this some stupid idea of his? Is he going to _surprise_ me?"

Fleur marched over to Katie. Her eyes never moving from the other girl's. The various students flinched back from and cleared a path for the increasingly disturbed veela. Katie could see the girl's eyes though. Eyes that were glimmering with unshed tears. Katie rushed to meet the distraught girl and wrapped her arms around the poor thing. Katie wore gold robes flickered with silver highlights. The girls' robes swirled around each other, complementing each other perfectly as the girls embraced. Katie spoke softly in the veela girl's ear as Fleur instinctively returned her hug. "There is no plot or prank Fleur. I wouldn't do that to you. And Harry would never hurt either of us like that."

"No, he wouldn't." Fleur agreed as she calmed with Katie's support. "Look at you being the faithful one."

"I learned Fleur. I won't ever distrust Harry again."

"Non, you are correct of course. 'Arry would not treat us like this. Where is he then? Has something happened to him?"

The quiet crowd grew restless, and rumors flew on gossamer wings about the hall. Harry Potter was missing, and no one seemed to have a clue as to where he might be.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harry breathed deeply as the glow faded from him and his elves. He felt good. Really good. Better than he should with all he had recently gone through. He inspected his body to find his wounds had been healed. His muscles were no longer sore. Even the lingering pain of the cruciatus was gone. He spoke softly to himself as he continued his inspection. "Okay. I have two elves now. Voldemort is back. I need to catch fake Moody. I need to deal with the rat. I will have to talk to Sirius about him. I need to talk to Katie and Fleur. Dobby and Winky will need new clothes. …"

"Master?" Winky cried.

Harry paused his ruminations. He realized what he had just said. Winky was trembling and crying in front of him. Dobby was trembling as well. The elves' eyes were wide and full of fear. Harry knelt and gathered them both in his arms. He held them tight as he spoke. "Dobby, Winky. I'm sorry I spoke without really thinking. I am very happy and proud to have you both in my family, and I do not intend to let either of you go." He felt their bodies calm from their trembling and continued speaking, still holding them close. "I only meant that I no longer feel the need to hide who I am. And you two are part of that. I am proud that you are members of House Potter. I want everyone to know that you, and any other elves that join our family, are part of my house." He let go of the elves and drew back so he could look at their faces. "I want you both to wear good clothes that signify you are mine. I don't know how we will do it yet. We will come up with some way that my elves can wear clothes befitting a member of my house." The elves nodded eagerly, ears flapping. Harry chuckled at the sight.

"Now that we have that settled, for the moment at least." Harry continued before the elves could go crazy again. "We have more important things to deal with first." He looked down at the still unconscious Pettigrew. "We have to deal with him, and we have to catch whoever is masquerading as Moody. And probably free the real Moody."

"Winky knows." Winky said sadly, hanging her head.

"What do you know, Winky?" Harry asked gently.

"Bad Moody is old master's dead son."

"Umm, what?"

"Old master sent son to Azkaban for being bad. Old mistress was dying. Mistress begged master to save son. She stayed at Azkaban when master brought son home."

Harry spent a minute running through connections in his mind. "Ok, I think I get it." He said. "Dobby, will you get me the map?"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir." Dobby said and popped away.

Dobby returned with the map. Harry opened it and activated it. "Hmm," Harry spoke aloud as he pondered what the map showed. "Dumbledore, Snape, and Crouch are all together in Dumbledore's office. Moody is in the Defense professor's office. They're probably talking about me. They must have noticed I was missing. That's good. We have time to plan."

"First, I should deal with Pettigrew." Harry decided. He began to ask Winky if she could watch the betrayer, when a memory forced itself forward. Harry lay in pain on the quidditch pitch. His arm broken by a rogue bludger. The snitch freshly caught. Lockhart approached, cast a spell, and the bones in Harry's arm had vanished. Harry spent a couple moments reviewing Lockhart's 'spell' and turned to face Pettigrew. He smiled to himself as he moved his wand just so, intoned the incantation _"Brackium Emendo",_ and watched with pleasure as the bones in one of Pettigrew's leg were vanished. He chuckled and did the other leg. 'Oh yes.' Harry thought. 'Lockhart was a much better teacher than ever I credited.' He did the same to Peter's arms. Harry snorted to himself. 'Peter won't be going anywhere now.'

"That takes care of Pettigrew. Winky, Dobby, can you get Fleur and Katie and bring them here without anyone else knowing?"

"We can pops to Hoggywarts, but we can't pop others out Harry Potter Sir." Dobby said, ears drooping.

"Hmm." Harry thought for a moment. "Ok, bring them to Myrtle's bathroom. Let me know when the girls are there, and I will come and get them."

The elves nodded their agreement and popped away. Harry leaned Peter against the wall and tied his arms and legs together. It was probably overkill, but Peter had proven too slippery in the past, and he didn't want to take any chances.

Harry took a moment to breathe, and realized he was quite hungry. "Can a Hogwart's elf hear me?" He called. He waited a bit, and felt slightly disappointed when nothing happened. He began considering what he might say to Katie and Fleur when an elf popped in in front of him.

"How can Libby help you Master Harry Potter Sir?" The elf chirped at him. Libby looked around and her eyes grew big. "Where are we Master Harry Potter Sir?"

Harry couldn't help grinning at the sight of an elf's eyes widening in surprise. "We are in the Chamber of Secrets, Libby. How did you know who I am?"

"Dobby is going on and on about the great Master Harry Potter Sir. All elves is knowing who Master Harry Potter Sir is. And now Master Harry Potter Sir has bonded to Winky also."

"How did you know that? It just happened."

"Master Harry Potter Sir is bonding his elves with the old magic." Libby explained with awe in her voice. "All the elves is feeling the magic. Dobby is right. Master Harry Potter Sir is a great wizard."

Harry paused and let the embarrassment fade. "Thank you Libby. Could you bring me some food? Oh, and bring enough for Katie and Fleur too?"

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir." Libby said and popped away.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harry sat on a chair between two hospital beds. It was an unsettling to him to be a visitor and not the visitee. It was upsetting that it was through his actions that Katie and Fleur had been injured. The girls were sleeping off a dreamless sleep draught and would be fine. Harry hung his head wearily and held his girls' hands. Katie on his right and Fleur on his left. They would be fine yes, but not unmarked. Katie had a scar on her left cheek. A scar made with dark magic, so it would remain. Small, but there. Fleur had a similar, but larger scar across her stomach.

'His girls?' Harry wondered at that thought. He had come to care for Fleur as much as he did Katie, and how was that going to work out anyway? Would either of them still like him after he got them hurt.' They had gone to search for the real Moody in the defense professors office. Just as he had asked them to. The map showed Moody there alone. Harry had gone to Dumbledore's office to catch Barty Jr. Then he got lazy. He didn't keep the map open. He didn't see fake Moody leaving Dumbledore's office.

Harry, Fleur, and Katie had rounded a corner and were surprised to see fake Moody. Harry had reacted instantly, but the girls hesitated. Crouch was captured, but the girls were hurt. And now Harry sat and felt guilty.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the now familiar lassitude that came when contacted by Leto. It was a little different this time. Harry and Leto usually just appeared next to each other in the host's reality. This time, Harry found himself on his field of long, ripening grasses. The crystal prison pulsed in the distance. A man walked toward him from a mist on the edge of the field. Harry recognized the man when he drew close. "Muad' Dib?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I always hated that title. How about you call me Paul, and I won't call you The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

Harry winced and immediately agreed. "So Paul,… why are you here? Not that I'm against talking to you, but I've only ever spoken to Leto before."

"Well Harry,…" Paul said in a very dry tone causing the both of them to chuckle. "Leto sees a lot of himself in you, but I think you are actually more like me than you are to Leto."

"What do you mean? Why would I be more like you than Leto?"

"Hmm," Paul began slowly. "It would be more accurate to say that my life mirrors yours more closely than does my son's. I was born on a paradise planet, even more hospitable to life than is Earth. I lost my parents a good deal later than you did yours. In many ways I had a perfectly idyllic childhood. But I had a destiny hanging over my head. A destiny that would see my father killed and my innocence lost. It wasn't a destiny I desired, but I had little choice in the manner. But at least I had a childhood. A sense of self. A knowledge of who I was as an individual. Your childhood, Harry, was not idyllic." Paul snorted when he realized what he had said. "Far from Idyllic, I should say. I have had friends with worse beginnings than you had, Harry. But I would not wish your life on any person I care for. However, you also were raised with a sense of yourself as an individual. I'm afraid I did not grant the same consideration to my children.

"I did a horrible thing to my children. Leto and Ghanima were awakened to the memories of their ancestors while still in the womb. My addiction to the spice. My weakness denied them the possibility of lives of their own. They were not the first children born with this affliction. The Bene Gesserit called such children abominations and killed them as soon as they were discovered. But I was the Emperor. My children would not be killed. They were forced to find some way to cope with the memories. They saw firsthand why they were called abomination when their Aunt, my sister Alia, succumbed to the pressures I forced upon her and was possessed by the memory of a monster. Our grandfather, the Baron Vladimir Harkonnen, overcame her and made her do horrible things. Leto and Ghanima had to protect themselves and the empire from my sister because I was weak." Paul paused for a moment and locked eyes with Harry. "I know all about guilt. I know all about weakness.

"When I was a boy on my home world of Caladan I would have dreams. Dreams of the future. But they made no sense. Caladan was a paradise planet. Temperate, water filled, no dangerous predators. I was the son of the Duke. I had anything and everything I desired. But it was not to last. My dreams showed me living on a desert planet, scrabbling for my next drink. Beset by enemies on all sides. It was nightmarish, and I very much wished to avoid the future I saw in my dreams. I did not have the power to change my future. Not really surprising. But my father did not have the power to change my future either. That did surprise me. Before then, I had always thought my father to be somewhat omnipotent. There was one redeeming aspect to my dreams. Though I dreaded the move to Arrakis. Though I feared to see the devastation of my family and friends that the move would cause, I did long to meet my beloved Chani. I dreamed of her too. Even in the midst of war and loss, finding her, meeting her in life and not just in dreams, was one of the happiest experiences of my life.

"The visions that led me to Chani also showed me losing her. This is where I was weak. I would not allow that loss. My visions were incomplete. I was sure if I could just see the whole future, I could find a path to save my Chani. I took a poison. A drug that unlocked the future. I could now see all the possibilities and choose the one that I wanted. ….

"The human mind is not designed for such knowledge. I was not the first to have unlocked that potential. Most who tried, died in the attempt. The few who succeeded destroyed themselves when faced with all the consequences of their decisions.

"I recoiled from that knowledge. I could not handle the burden of guilt, so I closed my mind to the infinite possibilities and chose a path that would allow me to share the most time possible with my love. In the end, that choice cost the lives of my first born son and my sister. Only Leto's sacrifice saved my daughter Ghanima.

"Part of the reason Leto could make the sacrifice I could not was because he was never allowed to be his own person. He was a conglomeration of his ancestors. He had all the experiences and memories of countless lives. He could see the consequences of his choices far more clearly than any of us. He truly is Abomination, and the Bene Gesserit were right to fear his coming. But he was necessary. He is necessary. I recognized that when I met him in the desert and agreed to support his Vision.

"You Harry are normal. You are your own person. You acted on instinct. You got arrogant with your new found knowledge, and people you care for were hurt as a result. You see. You are like me. Like the youth I was. And you face a similar dilemma. Will you face the future with incomplete knowledge? Or will you try to acquire a sure vision? If you succeed in opening your mind, will you have the courage to face the consequences I could not? Who will you be, failure, or savior?

"I hesitate to say this to you. I know that by telling you this, I all but make your decision for you. But as I said, I am weak. And so I will do what I can for my son, though it damage my soul to do so. If you fight your war blindly, as you have done so far, you will win. But you will lose loved ones along the way. And you will be unable to help my son. On the other hand, if you take the poison. If you unlock your potential, you will vanquish your monster. You will save those for whom you care. And you will have the power to save my son. But to do so, you will sacrifice you."

Harry sat still. His hands gripped tightly to Katie and Fleur. He pondered the words of Paul-Muad'Dib. Would he sacrifice himself? His life? His love? His aspirations? What if Paul was mistaken? What if he failed? What if he succeeded? In the end, he knew that Paul was accurate. He would make the sacrifice for his girls, his friends, and even for Leto. And the time to act was now. Dumbledore was busy with the fallout caused by the capture of fake Moody and the recovery of real Moody. Harry's friends were recovering. He could vanish for a time without adding too much to the ongoing chaos.

Libby was cleaning the Chamber when Harry entered. "Hi Libby."

The startled elf looked at him with wide eyes. "Master Harry Potter Sir, Libby is just cleaning."

"It's ok Libby. You can clean anytime you want." He smiled at the young elf's pleased expression. "Dobby." He called.

"Yes Harry Potter Sir." Dobby said, not bothering to appear fully before speaking.

"I need a basilisk fang. Be careful not to hurt yourself while retrieving one."

Dobby popped out and back a moment later. He was holding a fang in some ridiculously oversized dragonhide gloves. "The fang, Harry Potter Sir."

"Thank you Dobby." Harry carefully took possession of the glove holding the fang. "Winky." He called.

"Yes Harry Potter Sir." Winky said a moment later.

"Dobby, Winky, Libby," Harry said, giving a wink to the elf hiding in the corner. "This is an order. You are not to allow anyone to disturb me. I am going to be unresponsive for a little while. It is imperative that no one does anything to me. You must protect me while I am unable to protect myself."

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir!" The three elves called out in unison. Libby nodding her head just as fervently as the other two.

Harry smiled at them, then jabbed the fang into his arm.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

There was pain. Every nerve in his body was burning. Tremors racked his body. He burned. He froze. He screamed. But it was pain he had felt before. And in that familiarity, he found reason. Time slowed. His perception of reality skewed, and he found himself viewing his own blood as it slowly coursed through his body. There was something foreign in his blood. Something that didn't belong. And it was causing him pain.

Memory intruded. He was twelve and had just been bitten. The pain was there, then the phoenix cried in his wound, and the pain ceased. Harry examined the interaction between tears and venom with his new perception. The tears entered his blood and sought out the venom. When a tear found a bit of venom, it enveloped the venom. He slowed time even further and watched the reaction closely. There. The tear shifted a protein molecule just so, and the venom was shaped into something new.

Memory faded. Pain intruded. And there was the venom. Flowing through his body. He reached out and nudged a part of the venom. The pain receded as the venom was converted. And his perception shifted yet again.

It was like being on the ocean. Or at least what Harry thought being on the ocean might be like. When he would rise to the crest of a wave he could see so many things. So many possibilities. What would happen if he behaved a certain way. Then he would sink in a trough and see only the immediate. Then he would ascend again, and the universe would reveal itself. Even then, though, he began to note that he could not see what hid in those distant troughs. Or what hid beneath the water. The future, it seemed, was a murky business. And yet, he could see more than he ever had before. He could see what Paul wanted from him. He could see Leto's Golden Path. It appeared as no more than a faint glow on the distant horizon. But it was there.

As Harry grew accustomed to the motion, to the flickering scenes, the details became more apparent. He saw futures where Voldemort was defeated. He saw futures where Voldemort won. He saw students he had trained go out and kill death eaters. He saw families mourning. He saw the Weasleys bereft of father, of mother, of favorite and not so favorite sons. He was caught in a future life with Katie. He caressed her body, and revelled as she caressed his. He gave himself to her. They married. Had children. He didn't think he could be any happier. But he looked around at all the dead that accompanied that happy vision. How many would die if he followed that path. A similar life with Fleur. And a similar number of dead. A life with Katie and Fleur. And still more death. He screamed his frustration and the ocean froze.

Harry stood on a broad raft sitting on the crest of an immense wave. He looked at future after future. Desperately searching for happiness.

"Knowledge of the future is not as helpful as one would think." Paul said dryly. He stood next to Harry on the raft on top of a frozen ocean.

"Still meddling, father." Leto asserted, standing on Harry's other side.

"It all feels so hopeless." Harry responded to the pair. His vision locked on the view of the frozen future. "Why isn't there a path with no death?" He shook though. He wanted to deny it, but there was a path. The path with the least amount of death. Did he have the strength to follow that path?

Leto placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Despite what you see, Harry, the future is not set. Follow your heart and let the future take care of itself. Do not fall into the trap my father did. Do not try to become the master of destiny."

Harry looked from Leto to Paul. But Paul did not defend himself. "My son is right. Do not make the mistakes I made. I always thought it was better to informed rather than ignorant. But the only way to have a perfect knowledge is to lock yourself, and everyone you know, into a world of monotony. To be alive. To love. To have a life of color, you must accept risk. Risk to yourself is easy enough. But you must accept risk to those for whom you care. That is not so easy." He placed a hand on Harry's other shoulder. "You have seen the future, Harry." Paul and Leto pushed Harry's shoulders gently and turned him around. "Now it is time to see the past."

As Harry spun in place the ocean disappeared. The sky went with it, and Harry was left in darkness. His raft was gone. Paul was gone. Leto was gone. Harry floated alone in the dark. Then there were lights. Little pinpricks of light. Little pinpricks that grew brighter and moved closer. Harry was just deciding whether he should try and avoid the lights, when one leapt forward and landed on his forehead. Another joined it. And Harry heard his mother once again. "Not Harry, please..." Then he heard his father. "It's him. Take Harry and run. I'll try to hold him off. …" Harry tensed, but the voices didn't end there. .."Wake up honey. It's Halloween." His mother was happy this time. She was excited. And Harry almost wept. **...**

Harry tried to settle his dress robes. They felt uncomfortably hot. He tried to ignore Padfoot's snark. Padfoot didn't seem uncomfortable in his robes. Moony stood next to Padfoot. He twitched in a way that said he couldn't decide whether it would make things better or worse to give Padfoot a clout upside the head. Wormtail stood last in line and did a poor job of hiding his guffaws. Then Lily appeared. She floated down the aisle to meet him. A goddess in a dress of unimaginable beauty, and nothing else mattered. **…**

Harry stormed into the head's quarters. He had worked his arse off for the last seven years. He had helped the younger years, even those from other houses, even the occasional Slytherin. He had done everything the right way and earned the position of Head Girl. And then he was betrayed. They gave that arrogant jackass the position of Head Boy and made a mockery of everything. He was waiting there when Harry stomped in and slammed the door behind him. "Hi Lily." The insipid git had to gall to greet him with a stupid grin on that stupid face. He didn't bother to respond. He stormed up to his room slamming another door in the process.

James was waiting for him the next morning. At least the stupid grin was gone. "I'm sorry Lily. I'll resign. You won't have to put up with me."

Harry stared at him for a long time. James fidgeted under his glare. Harry finally relented. "No. You won't. You will do your job. This is your once chance. Prove to me that you're more than a worthless, arrogant, lazy waste of air." **…**

Harry rushed upstairs to his sister's room. His cheeks were flushed with excitement, and he was a little out of breath. "Oh Tuney, you'll never believe what Sevvie showed me. .." He stopped at the sight of his sister sitting on the edge of the bed, clutching a letter to her chest, and sobbing inconsolably.

"He said I can't go. He said he was sorry, but I can't go with you."

"Oh Tuney, I'm so sorry. I'm going to miss you so much. But I'll write every day …" Harry was again stopped by the expression on Petunia's face. This time it was more angry than sad.

"You'll miss me?!" She said, her voice dripping with venom. "You said we'd always be together. You said you wouldn't let your being a witch come between us. Now your going to leave me behind."

"I'll write every day Tuney." He begged. "We'll get through it. It will be hard, but we can still be together in a way."

"So, you're choosing them over me."

"No, it's not like that."

"Get out."

Petunia glared daggers at him. She refused to accept any of his entreaties or reassurances. Eventually, he gave up and went to his own room to cry out his loss. **…**

"He's beautiful, Dorrie. Just like his mother." Harry looked down at the woman he loved. She was wan, a bit pale, and covered in dried and not so dry sweat. She held a baby boy to her chest as she softly hummed. "I'm so proud of you."

"Would you like to hold your son?" She offered him the small boy even before she finished asking.

Harry took the boy in his arms, careful to support the small head. "Welcome to the family James." **…**

"You're going to have a little sister, Petunia." Harry gently took the little girl's hand and placed it on his swollen stomach. "See, you can feel her kicking."

Harry winced at a particularly vicious kick, but Petunia's eyes almost glowed. "I'm going to have a sister." She breathed and a grin split her face wide open. "How soon, mum? How soon?" **…**

It had started as a trickle. Harry felt a sense of happiness he had not felt before when he started seeing his parents' lives. Then the trickle widened and his grandparents' lives began to play before him. Then the trickle became a deluge as great grandparents, great great grandparents, and on, and on, and on.

It was confusing. It was overwhelming. It was too much. 'I am Harry Potter!' Harry exclaimed with authority, and he was back on his raft. An ocean of past lives on one side, an ocean of possibilities on the other. Leto and Paul stood next to him still. He inhaled and exhaled deeply as he attempted to calm himself and assimilate what had just happened.

"Imagine," Paul said after a few minutes of silence, "going through that while still in your mother's womb."

Harry shook his head, and he was suddenly alone again. The oceans had disappeared, and he once again found himself in a green field of grass. The grass grew tall and healthy, and there was a lot more of it than there was before. The crystal prison pulsed in the distance. Stars filled the night sky. And he could hear the rumble of waves crashing on a beach in the distance. The sound intrigued him, and in a thought he found himself standing on a pristine white sand beach. He studied the ocean for a long time. He ignored the stars that tried to come closer. A few of the stars fell on the grassy field behind him, and trees grew up where they landed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Harry?!"

"'Arry?!"

"Uhhhh..." Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes. Or he tried to rub his eyes. His arms didn't seem to want to cooperate, and he wasn't sure about his hands either.

"Shh, Harry. Relax." The voice was quieter this time. He felt a wet cloth against his face. Someone gently began to clean his face. Someone took one of his hands with theirs. Then the cloth was taken away and a glass was softly pressed against his lips. The cool water soothed his dry throat.

"How Long?" The weakness of his body worried him. But at least he could now open his eyes and see his girls tending to him.

"How long have you been an idiot?" Katie snapped, but her hands continued rubbing him gently. "How long have you made us worry? How long did it take us to find out?"

"It has been almost a week, 'Arry. Classes will begin again soon."

"I'm sorry I worried you Katie. But it was necessary after my arrogance. Thank you Fleur."

"Necessary?" Katie's voice was dangerous, and Fleur's eyes narrowed at his explanation.

Harry winced. "Err... Yes? … Yes. It was necessary. I didn't know I would be out of it for that long, but it was very necessary."

"Why?"

"I was... It started... You were..." Harry stopped babbling and closed his eyes. "It's a long story, and I'm feeling quite sleepy. Can we talk later?" Harry's breathing deepened. Fleur and Katie looked at each other over the boy sleeping between them.

"Sleeping. Hmmmph. You sleep Mr Potter, but you'd better be prepared to talk when you wake up."

"Yes, sleep 'Arry. We will be waiting."

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Hwi Noree brushed her hair. It was a nightly ritual. Something for her body to do while her mind was occupied sorting the events of the day. Despite following her ritual faithfully, she still hadn't quite sorted everything that had happened since meeting Lord Harry on the way to Onn. The rest of the journey had proceeded in the normal fashion of a Royal Peregrination. Their arrival in Onn had signaled the start of the Fish Speaker festival. The celebrations had lasted a week, and now, finally, tomorrow would see the commencement of the ritual obeisance of the various factions of the empire to their God Emperor.

Hwi's days had been full. Leto wanted to talk to her whenever he had a free moment. Duncan Idaho seemed fascinated by her as well. And that was the crux of her turmoil. She had been trained to appeal to the Lord Leto. She did not have direct knowledge of it, but she suspected she had been designed to do so. She had been bred by the Ixians using Tleilaxu technology. And she had been raised and trained from birth for a purpose. Given these facts, the attraction she felt to Lord Leto was perfectly understandable. If she was to attract His attention, she would need to be sincerely attracted to Him as well. She was confused about her attraction to Duncan Idaho. Was it part of her conditioning? Was it part of the design of her Ixian masters? Or was it a foreign element to their plots? Caused by an event they had not foreseen? It was dangerous to have divided loyalties when she spent so much time with the God Emperor. The sad part was, it was not so dangerous to her. Not with the affection Leto obviously held for her. No, it was dangerous to her companions and others should she test Leto's composure. Moneo and Susannah had spent several hours with her this very evening, trying to discourage her affections for Idaho. They had made it clear that she was causing disruptions in the Royal household. And yet, she could not deny her feelings.

Hwi sighed and set her brush aside. Her ritual just wasn't working. She could not relax until she had made a decision one way or the other.

"It's difficult, isn't it?"

The question made Hwi jump in surprise. She whirled to face the voice, toppling her chair and sending her hairbrush clattering to the floor. The young man with the unruly black hair and the mesmerizing green eyes sitting on her bed caused a pleased smile to form on the young woman's face. "Lord Harry. It is so nice to see you."

"It's just Harry." He returned Hwi's smile. "It's good to see you, too. I have been hearing some gossip about your relationship troubles."

"Are you here to scold me, too?" The smile disappeared, and sadness entered her eyes.

"Merlin, no." He leaned toward her, then stopped and returned to sitting upright on her bed. "I wish I could give you a hug. I didn't mean to make you sad. I just hoped to commiserate a little."

"Commiserate?" She said playfully. Her heart lightened and the smile returned to her lips. "Is Lord Harry having 'relationship problems'?"

"Yeah. But in a good way, I suppose." Harry swung his legs up on the bed and leaned back against the headboard. "I met Katie my first year at Hogwarts. I was eleven, and she was a year older. We joined the quidditch team at the same time."

"Hogwarts? Quidditch?" Hwi mouthed.

Harry ignored her and continued. "The whole team was young, but Katie and I were the youngest, and the others had been on the team the year before. It was the perfect set up for us to become great friends, but I was painfully shy, and she was a girl, before I thought being with a girl was a good thing. But still, we were teammates. And there was something there underneath it all. Then, just this year, we finally woke up and admitted we liked each other."

"Then came the Tournament, and with it came the foreign students. And one of them was a beautiful seventeen year old girl. And somehow, she started to like me too. Circumstances forced us to interact, and I find myself liking her too. But Katie and I are still together. And now Katie and Fleur are friends, and I have absolutely no idea what's going on." Harry finished with a great sigh and fluttered his eyelashes at Hwi. "Help, please."

Hwi couldn't help herself. She giggled. Then she let go and laughed. Harry scowled at her, but that just made her laugh more. "Oh, Harry. What have you gotten yourself into?" She went over and sat next to him on the bed. She reached for his hand, but her hand passed through his and settled on the bed beneath him.

"Sorry." Harry said. "It takes a lot of energy to make contact. We just have to settle for conversation."

"That's fine. So,… two girls." She said waggling her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah." He sighed. "How do I choose one without hurting the other one?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't think you can. You're young though. Why not just have fun while it lasts? You might not end up with either of them."

Harry smiled at her answer. "You're right. No need to get in a hurry. Now, tell me more about Hwi. I've wanted to get to know you better since we met."

They chatted for an hour or so about each other, life, and nothing important. "I'm sorry, Hwi. My time here is running short. It was very nice getting to know you, though."

"I enjoyed it too, Harry. I hope to see you again soon."

Harry smirked at her, leaned forward, and kissed her. She sat in stunned shock for a moment before she joined in the kiss. "I thought we couldn't touch?" She asked a little breathlessly when they broke apart.

"I said it takes a lot of energy." Harry said with a satisfied smirk, his form turning translucent. "But our time is up, and I wanted to steal a kiss from a pretty lady before she has to choose."

"Scamp." … "Choose?"

"I'm not the only one with two lovers Hwi. You can't choose them both. You can't make everyone happy." His smirk turned to a fond smile and his final words faded even as he disappeared. "But whoever you choose, remember that I will always be your friend."

Hwi sat on her bed and touched her fingers to her lips. He was right. She would have to choose. Leto or Duncan. But somehow the choice didn't seem so difficult now. She would hurt one of them. But she wouldn't feel so guilty about it now. "I will always be your friend too, Harry." She said to the empty room.


End file.
